Un corazón en la oscuridad
by Between the notes
Summary: Cegado y con una misión, Po tiene que enfrentar a un mundo mientras camina en la oscuridad, pero no esta solo, nunca lo ha estado. (lo se, soy pésimo en esto del summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, desde hace tiempo que tengo esta historia en la cabeza pero no podía llevarla a palabras escritas pues tenia muchas ideas y me cuesta aveces trabajo ordenarlas pero aquí esta, ya se que apenas inicie con una historia y ahora ya voy con otra pero que le voy a hacer, tengo muy buenas ideas en la cabeza o eso pienso yo, aun estoy pensando en el titulo, podría cambiarlo después, pero eso no va al caso.**

**Lectores, me someto a su juicio y espero una respuesta de su parte (Desiderius Helmschmied gracias de verdad te agradezco que me brindaras de tu tiempo para revisar esta historia, de verdad te admiro, te la dedico)**

**Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece pues es propiedad de dreamworks**

* * *

Acaricio sus mejillas con suavidad, sintiendo su suave y cálido pelaje, recordando su rostro, sus ojos, su mirada, aun tenia su imagen grabada en su mente y jamás la olvidaría.

"No debes sentirte culpable, pues no fue tu culpa" dijo con suavidad, acariciando su rostro, buscando no hacerla sentir mal, consolarla y liberarla de ese remordimiento.

"Po" susurro su nombre y acercándose a él lo abrazo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Te protegeré, yo siempre estaré a tu lado" lo soltó y se aparto un poco de él, al igual que él, ella acaricio su rostro, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus orejas, pero al tratar de mirarlo a los ojos, sus parpados estaban cerrados y ella sintió esa culpa nuevamente. El tomo sus patas con las suyas, tomándola delicadamente y las aparto de su rostro mientras sonreía.

"Olvida el remordimiento que sientes en tu corazón, mis ojos habrán sido cegados, han perdido su luz, pero mis recuerdos siguen intactos y no necesito de mis ojos para revivirlos, siempre vivirán en mi y me acompañaran vaya a donde vaya, no necesito ver para disfrutar de la vida y sus regalos, no necesito mis ojos para vivir y ser feliz" tigresa escucho sus palabras, pero no era tan fácil olvidar lo sucedido, volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos, quería sentir su calor, escuchar el latir de su corazón y principalmente, estar con él. Po se recostó y tigresa quedo sobre su pecho, él acaricio su cabeza y la rodeo con su brazo derecho, con ese tierno momento, se quedaron tranquilamente dormidos los dos.

/_"Es una misión muy importante, de vital importancia no solo para el consejo de maestros, también lo es para mi" shifu lucia preocupado, caminando de lado a lado del salón, Po escuchaba el sonido de su bastón golpear el suelo._

"_¿Tan importante es esta misión? ¿Por qué?, solo debemos traer a un joven estudiante hasta el palacio de jade para que termine su entrenamiento" comento tigresa._

"_Es por eso mismo que es tan importante" shifu suspiro y miro a Po y tigresa "Cuando lleguen con él y lo conozcan, probablemente sabrán por que es tan importante para mi"_

"_No lo defraudaremos maestro" prometió Po, se levanto del suelo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, producto de la ceguera, pero se movía como si aun pudiera ver, shifu se acerco a Po._

"_Ten mucho cuidado guerrero dragón, te he enseñado a luchar sin ver, pero eso no significa que estés preparado para todo"_

"_Puede confiar en mi maestro, yo estaré a su lado" tigresa se acerco a los dos y miro a su padre con confianza en su mirada._

"_Tengan cuidado hija mía, confió en los dos, pero no puedo evitar mortificarme" los dos sonrieron y con una reverencia se despidieron, salieron del salón y fueron a descansar para poder partir temprano por la mañana._

"_Po" lo llamo tigresa, el se dio vuelta y quedo frente a ella, no podía verla, sin embargo actuaba como si lo hiciera, esos ojos verdes habían perdido todo su color, ahora eran blancos, pero aun conservaban ese brillo, el brillo de la vida._

"_¿Que pasa tigresa?" pregunto con calma mientras ella lo veía, bajo su mirada y lo pensó por unos segundos._

"_¿De verdad… quieres que ir a la misión… conmigo?" pregunto tímidamente, con cierta tono en su voz que Po le hizo entender la razón de esa cuestión._

"_Si, quiero ir y que tu vayas conmigo, juntos hacemos un dúo invencible ¡WUUUAH!" termino de decir dando unos golpes en el aire con mucho entusiasmo, sonriente y feliz, pero tigresa no estaba convencida de que fuera buena idea._

"_Po, la ultima vez que nosotros salimos en una misión…." se puso tensa al recordar tan trágicos eventos._

"_Yo perdí mi vista, lo recuerdo, mas no fue tu culpa" se acerco a ella y puso su pata en su hombro._

"_No te preocupes tigresa, todo saldrá bien, además, se lo prometimos a shifu" tigresa alzo la vista y lo vio a los ojos, sentía remordimiento con tan solo verlo._

"_Esta bien, alistare mis cosas"/_

Despertó de ese sueño, ese recuerdo, sintió el cálido pelaje de Po, aun estaba ella sobre su pecho, los dos estaban abrazados, se levanto zafándose del agarre de sus brazos, mirándolo un poco avergonzada, sentía que sus mejillas se ruborizaban y el corazón le latía fuerte, el se veía feliz, sonriente, soñando quizá, tenia ganas de volverse a acostar a su lado, volver a abrazarlo y que el hiciera lo mismo, sentir ese cariño, esa protección que le brindaba.

"En que estoy pensando" se dijo así misma, se levanto y se acerco a una de las ventanas de la habitación, afuera aun estaba oscuro, pero pronto amanecería, el frio viento del bosque soplaba fuerte, mecía las copas de los arboles; se sentó frente a la ventana, un poco pensativa, recordando lo sucedido aquel día.

/"_No podemos arriesgar la misión solo por ir a rescatar el juguete de un niño"_

"_Por favor tigresa, será rápido, es importante para la pequeña"_

"_¿Cómo un juguete puede ser tan importante? Ella podría comprar otro"_

"_No puede comprar otro, es irremplazable, fue regalo de sus padres, tiene mucho valor para ella, por favor tigresa"_

"_No"_

"_Entonces iré solo"/_

"De haberte comprendido, de no haberte dejado solo, quizá nada te habría sucedido" se lo decía a si misma, a forma de reflexión.

"Los accidentes no existen, recuérdalo" le dijo a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Te desperté? No fue mi intención"

"No te preocupes, acabo de despertar, no sentí cuando te levantaste"

"Hablando de eso, perdona, me deje llevar" decía un poco avergonzada por haber dormido con él.

"No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, yo entiendo, estabas cansada y te quedaste dormida, yo no quise despertarte" Tigresa miro por la ventana y comenzó a ver el amanecer, los primeros rayos del sol.

"Ya comenzó a amanecer, debemos alistarnos para partir"

"Esta bien, te ayudare"

Salieron de la posada donde habían pasado la noche, caminando tranquilamente mientras atravesaban el bosque, se dirigían a Hu Lao, un pueblo un poco apartado y oculto en un amplio bosque, fue un viaje largo, pero ya estaban a unas cuantas horas de distancia.

Ambos caminaban muy callados, Po iba al frente, tigresa detrás, pensativa sobre lo sucedido en la noche.

"¿Tienes algo?" le pregunto sacándola de su mente.

"Estoy un poco distraída, es todo" en quien pensaba era en él, en lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_/"Si tienes sentimientos por él debes decírselo" decía viper a su amiga a forma de consejo._

"_No, yo no…" _

"_No debes tener miedo a decirle lo que sientes"_

"_No es eso, temo a lo que pueda pasar después, los dos somos muy diferentes uno del otro, yo no soy la indicada para él"_

"_¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? No sabes lo que Po siente realmente, es muy probable que el sienta lo mismo por ti"_

"_Yo soy agresiva, impulsiva, fría…" tigresa se lastimaba con sus propias palabras, era doloroso para ella, pero debía aceptarlo "No merezco su cariño, su amor, no lo merezco, solo lo lastimaría"/_

Escucho que Po se detenía, presto atención a su alrededor, el bosque parecía tranquilo.

"¿Qué pasa Po?" pregunto al no ver razones para que el panda se detuviera.

"Me pareció escuchar algo" respondió mientras escuchaba con atención todo a su alrededor, Tigresa agudizo su oído tratando de escuchar lo mismo que él.

"Ya lo escucho también" movía sus orejas captando el ruido de pisadas.

"Alguien se acerca, son cinco" se adelanto a decir Po "Vienen detrás de nosotros, debieron habernos seguido" tigresa se dio vuelta y se puso en guardia, cinco atacantes no le serian problema.

"Quédate detrás de mi Po, yo puedo con ellos" Po no dijo nada, se sentó en el suelo y solo espero, atento a cualquier cosa.

Los vio venir a lo lejos, cinco lobos vestidos de negro, llevaban espadas en la espalda y no se veían amistosos, a escasos metros se detuvieron, mirando a la felina frente a ellos.

"Identifíquense, ¿Quiénes son?" pregunto un lobo cubierto por una mascara negra.

"Eso no es de su incumbencia" contesto tigresa.

"¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?" pregunto de nuevo el mismo lobo, esta vez tomando el mango de su espada, amenazando con desenfundarla.

"No deberían inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos" respondió de nuevo ella; el lobo afilo su mirada y de un rápido movimiento desenfundo su espada, pero algo lo tomo por la muñeca, deteniéndolo con firmeza.

"Por favor, no queremos problemas" se giro y vio que la voz era de un panda, era Po quien lo detenía, los cuatro lobos se apartaron de él asustados, los tomo por sorpresa, incluso a tigresa quien no lo vio ni acercarse.

"¿Quien eres tu panda?" pregunto con tranquilidad el lobo, mas no soltaba su espada, ni Po lo soltaba dela muñeca.

"Me llamo Po, es todo lo que te puedo decir" tigresa estaba por lanzarse sobre el lobo, pero Po la hizo que desistiera de esa idea, con un ademan le pidió que no interviniera, al mismo tiempo soltó al lobo de la muñeca, este se quedo inmóvil, pensante.

"Estén calmados hermanos" dijo a los de mas lobos saliendo de su trance "Hemos cometido un error, espero nos disculpen maestra tigresa, guerrero dragón" dijo a los dos mientras los demás se hincaban en señal de respeto al darse cuenta de quienes eran ellos dos.

"No hay problema, pero me gustaría saber quienes son ustedes" dijo tigresa relajando su postura y parándose a lado de Po.

"Mi nombre es Cang Shi, soy aprendiz del maestro Tao, ellos son guardias de la villa de Hu Lao, disculpe mi atrevimiento al amenazarlos, creí que eran intrusos"

"Por suerte no sucedió nada, todos estamos bien y no hubo mas problemas" exclamo calmadamente Po.

"Se a que han venido, en disculpa déjeme escoltarlos sin mas problemas hasta Hu Lao" Cang dio unos pasos al frente y ordeno a los demás que se retiraran, ellos hicieron caso y desaparecieron entre los arboles.

"Guerrero dragón, maestra tigresa, es por aquí" señalo el camino y comenzó a avanzar, yendo el al frente.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso, como te moviste tan rápido?" le pregunto a Po.

"Tu padre me enseño a hacerlo, shifu es un gran maestro" tigresa sonrió y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

La gran villa se mostro frente a sus ojos, menos a los de Po quien se limito a imaginarlo todo; oculta en el bosque para protección de sus habitantes, Hu Lao era enorme, Cang los guio por las calles hasta que entraron a los dominios del consejo de maestros, un amplio lugar, con varias casas y jardines, donde la reunión se llevaría acabo.

Po y tigresa estaban sentados al frente, a lado del otro, detrás de ellos, había tres lobos sentados en un lado y tres leopardos en el otro, se gruñían entre ellos e intercambiaban miradas de odio, el ambiente era tenso en la habitación, Po parecía tranquilo, aunque escuchar tales ruidos le ponía tenso.

Las puertas se abrieron y frente a ellos apareció un viejo pavorreal de plumaje azul, con una túnica de seda del mismo color, camino y con un ademan pidió que los lobos y leopardos salieran del lugar.

"Parece que no se llevan muy bien" comento Po.

"Tiene razón guerrero dragón, las escuelas del maestro Tao y el maestro Gyatso tienen una rivalidad muy fuerte, que ha sido transmitida de sus maestros a sus alumnos" respondió el pavorreal sentándose frente a ellos.

"Con todo respeto, pero quisiera saber ¿que tiene que ver todo eso con nuestra misión?"

"Déjeme explicarle maestra tigresa, hace años, un alumno muy prometedor en el Kung fu llego a pedir al consejo de maestros que fuera entrenado, el consejo le pidió al maestro Tao y a Gyatso entrenarlo, pero su rivalidad y problemas han puesto en peligro mas de una vez al joven aprendiz, por eso mismo solicite que fuera shifu quien le entrenara, por eso ustedes vinieron hasta Hu Lao por él"

"Supongo que eso no les gusto a los maestros Tao y Gyatso"

"Así es guerrero dragón"

"Por favor llámeme Po"

"Como gustes, Po, a los dos maestros les desagrado la idea, por eso ustedes están aquí, para llevar al joven aprendiz a salvo hasta el valle de la paz"

"¿Desconfía acaso de los maestros?" pregunto tigresa.

"No tanto de ellos, desconfió de sus alumnos, de lo que puedan llegar a hacer, no se muy bien con que intenciones llegaron hace unos días, pero estoy seguro de que no son muy buenas"

"¿Están aquí los dos maestros?"

"No maestra, enviaron representantes de sus escuelas junto a algunos alumnos"

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, nos encontramos con uno al llegar a Hu Lao, el nos escolto hasta acá, su nombre era… Cang si mal no recuerdo" comento tigresa recordando al lobo con el que se encontraron mas temprano, no le había parecido tan malo.

"Cang, si, es el representante que fue enviado por Tao, es su alumno mas prometedor, pero hagamos eso a un lado, dejare que conozcan al joven aprendiz" el pavorreal se levanto y se acerco a la puerta.

"Jen-Kan, los maestros quieren conocerte" el pavorreal se hizo aun lado y dejo entrar a un joven panda rojo, tigresa se llevo una gran impresión al verlo, tenia una apariencia muy similar a la de shifu, solo que mas joven, sin bigote ni barba, y una mirada mas relajada que la de su padre.

"¿Cómo es tigresa? Puedes describirlo para mi" le pidió Po.

"Es… como mi padre, es un panda rojo, solo que… mas joven" Po se sorprendió imaginando su aspecto, comprendió por que shifu estaba preocupado, por que era importante para él.

"Es un honor conocerlos maestra tigresa, guerrero dragón" dijo con una reverencia.

"Te llamas Jen-Kan ¿cierto?" pregunto Po.

"Si, pero si gusta puede llamarme solo Jen"

"Muy bien Jen, tu puedes llamarme Po, ¿podrías acercarte?" el joven no dudo y se acerco a Po, un poco extrañado por la petición, hasta que Po abrió los ojos y el joven panda rojo se percato de su ceguera.

"Esta ciego" exclamo con sorpresa, Po rio con el comentario.

"Perdone, yo no sabia… no era mi intención ofenderlo" pidió disculpas pero Po no se molesto.

"Por que habría de ofenderme, se que no te lo esperabas, ahora acércate, permíteme tocar tu rostro" el joven se acerco y Po coloco sus patas en su cara, sintió su pelaje, su nariz, sus largas orejas.

"Tienes razón tigresa, se parece mucho a shifu" comento soltando al joven panda, tigresa miro detenidamente a Jen, ahora entendía por que shifu estaba preocupado, ahora que lo conocían, entendió a que se refería su padre, era de su propia raza, podría decirse que era su familia.

"Hablan del maestro shifu ¿verdad?, ¿Por qué dicen que me parezco a él?" pregunto Jen un poco confundido por los comentarios.

"Si, el es de tu raza, es un panda rojo igual a ti, claro que… mas viejo" Jen quedo pensativo por tal respuesta.

"Me encantara ser su estudiante" dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

Tigresa miraba desde la puerta al joven panda rojo entrenar con Cang Shi, el lobo tenia bastante habilidad pero no se comparaba con el muchacho, era veloz y fuerte, un oponente muy fuerte, a tigresa le recordaba un poco cuando ella tenia su edad; a su lado también lo observaba el pavorreal de plumaje azul, quien ya se había presentado como Feng, tutor y mentor de Jen desde que el era un niño.

"Sus padres murieron cuando era un bebe, yo era amigo de su padre y me hizo prometerle que lo cuidaría si algo le pasara, nunca pensé que mi amigo fuese a morir y yo tuviera que cumplir mi promesa" confesaba el ave.

"No me imagino por lo que ha pasado, nadie merece perder a sus padres" respondió tigresa.

"El joven se ha encariñado mucho conmigo, pero debe seguir con su entrenamiento" decía el pavorreal con tristeza, tigresa lo miro con comprensión en su mirada.

"Se lo que siente, descuide, con nosotros estará a salvo"

"Lo se, estoy seguro de ello, por eso pedí que shifu fuera su nuevo maestro, estará seguro con ustedes y el guerrero dragón" Feng sonrió débilmente pues aun sentía esa tristeza al tener que decirle adiós al joven Jen.

"Maestra tigresa, ¿podría pedirle un favor?"

"¿De que se trata?" el pavorreal miro con timidez a la maestra, un poco indeciso en decirlo.

"Podría darme… unos días para despedirme del muchacho… por favor" tigres vio los ojos brillosos del viejo.

"Lo hablare con Po, pero… creo que el aceptara igual que yo" Feng le sonrió lleno de gratitud.

"¿Hablar sobre que Feng?" pregunto Jen mientras se acercaba, había dejado de entrenar y escucho un poco de la conversación.

"Es probable que Po y yo nos quedemos unos días, pero debo consultarlo con él" explico tigresa al muchacho.

"Entonces no nos iremos mañana, que bien, así podre despedirme de todos" Exclamo Jen, Feng sonrió por eso, tigres también.

"Hablando de Po, iré a buscarlo" la felina no había visto al panda desde hacia un buen rato, estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

"SI quiere iré yo a buscarlo" antes de que tigresa se levantara Jen se ofreció a buscarlo, ya estaba oscureciendo, en unos minutos la noche cubriría todo.

"¿Estas seguro?, pronto anochecerá" pregunto Feng.

"Iré yo con él, no debe preocuparse Lord Feng" Cang Shi también se ofreció a ir con el muchacho.

"Tengan cuidado" dijo finalmente tigresa y los dos salieron a buscarlo, no debería estar lejos.

Sentía el agua en sus patas, estaba fría, sentía el viento de la noche acercándose, escuchaba el agua chocar contra las rocas, estaba sentado a orillas del rio, meditando.

/"_Me temo… que, no hay nada que pueda hacer" dijo tristemente viper, Po sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de él, como la oscuridad se lo tragaba… para siempre._

"_¿Entonces yo… yo nunca… volveré a ver?" pregunto temeroso, no escuchaba respuestas, ni una palabra, no sabia que todos miraban llenos de tristeza a su amigo._

"_Lo siento Po" dijo viper, mirando como las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de su amigo, y ella también empezó a llorar, por la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo, de no poder salvar su visión._

"_Lo siento Po"/_

De pronto escucho un ruido detrás de él y se alarmo.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" pregunto un poco temeroso, agudizo su oído pero no sabía quien era, estaba seguro de que no era tigresa, era alguien más.

"¡¿Quién es? Responde!" se puso de pie y se dio vuelta, pero se tropezó con una piedra y cayo de espaldas en el rio, mojándose de pies a cabeza.

"¡Po!" al escucharlo fue cuando reconoció su voz.

"Jen ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto, sintió como lo ayudaba a levantarse y a salir del agua hasta estar en la orilla.

"La maestra tigresa pregunto por usted y yo me ofrecí a venir a buscarlo" respondió.

"¿Lo asuste acaso?" pregunto Jen.

"Me duele admitirlo pero… si, me asustaste un poco"

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención" ambos se sentaron en la orilla del rio, Po un poco avergonzado por su reacción, Jen avergonzado por haber asustado al guerrero dragón.

"Me cuesta aceptarlo, me cuesta saber que ya no puedo ver, las cosas que digo sobre… sobre que no es necesario, de que no me molesta, a veces las digo… para no mortificar a los demás, para convencerme a mi mismo, pero no es fácil para mi"

"No me imagino lo que es… vivir en la oscuridad" Po toco sus ojos con su pata derecha, recuperándose.

"Al no poder ver, mis temores me hacen imaginar cosas en la oscuridad, enemigos, amenazas, monstruos, me da miedo con tan solo pensar en lo que se oculta en las sombras" Jen guardo silencio, sin nada que decir.

"¿Hay alguien mas?" pregunto Po.

"Si, lo siento, debí decirlo, Cang Shi venia conmigo pero se quedo atrás" en ese momento el lobo llego corriendo.

"Creo que ya estoy viejo para perseguirte" dijo recuperando el aliento "Ya encontraste a Po, que bien" dijo al ver al panda.

"Bien, ya debemos volver, no quiero preocupar a nadie" Po se levanto aun un poco mojado y en compañía de Cang y Jen regreso a la villa de Hu Lao.

Po se secaba con una toalla mientras su ropa se secaba colgada, escucho unos suaves golpes en la puerta, dejo la toalla aun lado y se vistió con unos pantalones secos que había empacado para el viaje, se aproximo a la puerta y pregunto.

"¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?" la voz era de tigresa y el no pudo negarse a la petición.

"Adelante, pasa" tigresa entro y después cerro la puerta, vio a Po secándose la cabeza con una toalla, lo veía de espaldas, había cambiado tanto en tan solo dos años, no resistió la tentación y se acerco a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos, abrazándolo por la espalda, tomando por sorpresa al panda, sentía las cicatrices que rodeaban el pecho de Po, sus espalda, podía verlas plasmadas en su cuerpo, recuerdos de lo que el llamaba "Bárbaras Hazañas".

"¿Y eso… por que?" le pregunto sonrojado, tigresa lo soltó y se aparto de él.

"Lo siento, fue… un impulso del momento" respondió avergonzada.

"Has estado muy… afectuosa últimamente… ¿a que se debe?" Po se daba cuenta de la conducta de tigresa, le gustaría poder ver su expresión en esos momentos, se conformaba con imaginarla con las mejillas ruborizadas y una tierna carita de gatita, a veces su imaginación era muy… hiperactiva, pero algo le decía, que esa conducta era por el remordimiento que sentía, la culpa, la compasión, causaban ese comportamiento en ella.

"A nada, ¿acaso no puedo abrazar a mi amigo?" Po sonrió por eso.

"Nunca me niego aun abrazo, aun menos si es tuyo, pero a aparte de venir a abrazarme, ¿a que has venido?"

"Es sobre Jen, Lord Feng me pidió…"

"Unos días para despedirse, Jen me lo explico cuando regresábamos" tigresa miro a Po mientras ella se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

"¿Entonces que dices?"

"Sabes que no me negaría a una petición como esa, espero que no te moleste que nos quedemos unos días"

"Claro que no, además, Hu Lao es muy bonito" Po se sentó a su lado en la orilla de su cama.

"¿Te gustaría mañana, dar un paseo conmigo?" Tigresa no espero esa pregunta, lo pensó unos momentos y después acepto.

"Si, me gustaría dar un paseo, te vera mañana entonces" se levanto y le dio otro abrazo.

"Buenas noches" le dijo ella.

"Que descanses tú también" le dijo él, tigresa se aparto y salió de su habitación dejándolo con una sonrisa y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

/_Vendado de sus ojos, recostado en la cama, con las mejillas húmedas de tanto llorar, decaído, deprimido, escucho como la puerta se abría y alguien entraba, un poco asustado pregunto._

"_¿Quién es?" _

"_Soy yo, no te asustes" _

"_¿Tigresa?" sintió sus patas acariciar sus mejillas, limpiando sus lagrimas._

"_No te asustes, aquí estoy"/_


	2. Chapter 2

**Que gusto leer sus comentarios ¡que gusto!, no espere que les gustara tanto esta historia, me costo mucho llevarla a... palabras y aun así siento que me falta mucho por mejorar y aprender pero esa experiencia ya la ganare con el tiempo**

**jeffersongongora: ¡Hola! pensé mucho en el consejo que me diste y considere el hacer el capitulo donde se explicara la historia de por que Po perdió la vista, pero después de pensarlo preferí revelarlo poco a poco, en este capitulo encontraras una gran parte de esa historia... después revelare mas datos, te agradezco el comentario y disfruta el capitulo.**

**ErickLsk: gracias por comentar me alegra saber sus opiniones sobre esta historia y me incita a seguir escribiendo, espero te guste el capitulo y me digas que piensas.**

**Guest: ciertamente me costo un poco transcribir las ideas y plasmarlas en la historia, me sentí muy feliz al saber que piensas que tengo talento para plasmar emociones, agradezco mucho tu comentario.**

**RavenDark85: me alegra saber que logre el cometido de plasmar las emociones y transmitirlas hacia ustedes, que puede expresar muy bien todas esas ideas en mi cabeza, que disfrutes el capitulo.**

**flowerforever355: te prometo seguir así, apenas estoy aprendiendo y por ende mejorare, o procurare hacerlo, que disfrutes el capitulo.**

**Killer PyT: recibí tu comentario hace minutos, tu espera no fue tan larga, disfruta el capitulo.**

**A todos los demás lectores de fanfiction les agradezco de corazón que lean mis historias, espero les guste y si pueden, dejen sus comentarios**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me perteneces pues pertenece a dreamworks.**

* * *

/_"Es muy tonto guerrero dragón, venir solo hasta acá ¡por un simple juguete!" decía triunfal aquella cobra, burlándose del panda que se hallaba derribado en el suelo, indefenso, con sus dos piernas paralizadas, respirando con dificultad, presa del veneno de la serpiente._

"_No es un simple juguete y yo no soy un tonto" exclamo Po desafiante, con su espíritu guerrero intacto._

"_Ya se que no es solo un juguete, de otra forma no lo habría robado, esta caja de música guarda secretos que pocos son capaces de descifrar, entre ellos me incluyo yo" la cobra sostenía con su cola, una pequeña caja de música tallada en madera._

"_Esos secretos son tan poderosos que por eso fueron guardados en esta caja en forma de melodías, de canciones, de forma que nadie pudiera revelarlas, pero ahora esta en mi posesión, pronto revelare sus secretos"_

"_No si yo lo evito" se impulso con sus brazos hacia él y lo tomo por el cuello con fuerza, ahorcándolo terriblemente, la cobra apenas podía respirar y dejo caer la caja de música al suelo, la cual se abrió y una suave melodía comenzó a sonar._

"_No crea… que… me ha vencido" la cobra abrió su terrible boca y aprovechando su escamoso cuerpo se zafo de su agarre y lo mordió en el rostro, justo en los ojos, una y otra vez, Po grito de dolor, un dolor terrible que le carcomía la carne, que le destrozaba los ojos._

"_¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" rio la cobra "¡es sorprendente que sigas con vida! Cualquiera habría muerto con tan solo una mordida, en cambio tú, has resistido seis" Po se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con sus patas, desesperado, temeroso, cegado, el ardor que sentía era similar al del fuego que quema pero cien veces mas, lo único que escuchaba en su agonía era el sonido de la caja de música, esa triste melodía, esa terrible melodía._

"_Descuide guerrero dragón, una mordida mas y morirá" abrió su venenosa boca, con los colmillos extendidos, con las gotas de veneno corriendo por ellos._

_Escucho su voz, lo tenía justo a su lado y si no actuaba rápido, moriría; recurrió a todas sus fuerzas resistiendo el intenso dolor y de un veloz movimiento tomo a la cobra nuevamente por el cuello, solo que esta vez no mediría su fuerza._

"_¡AGH!" exclamo al sentir como su cuello se rompía, como la presión en su cuello aumentaba llevándolo a su tumba, miro al panda que lo ahorcaba con la intención de matarlo, con sus ojos sangrando, su rostro hinchado por el poderoso veneno y una expresión de horrendo dolor, ahora sabia que si el guerrero dragón moría, se lo llevaría con él, intento suplicar pero ni pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, solo se escucho el ruido de su cuello romperse en pedazos._

_Po sintió como el cuerpo de la cobra perdía la fuerza y lo soltó escuchando como caía al suelo inmóvil, muerto, la música fue lo último que escucho, la melodía de esa misteriosa caja de música/_

Abrió sus ojos por costumbre, esperando que la luz alumbrara la oscuridad, pero solo vio la misma negrura de siempre, volvió a cerrar sus parpados y se levanto de la cama, guiándose por el sentir del viento se aproximo a una ventana en su habitación, sintió los cálidos rayos del sol en su pelaje.

"Buenos días, es un bello día el de hoy" era tigresa, su voz provenía de afuera, debía estar frente a la ventana.

"Buenos días a ti también, parece que será un buen día para nuestro paseo" sintió como las patas de tigresa acariciaban sus mejillas con suavidad para después pellizcarlas juguetonamente. Po sonrió feliz por esa forma que tenían los dos de juguetear y bromear, tigresa lo soltó y le dijo.

"Entonces apúrate, te espero aquí afuera"

"Ya salgo"

* * *

Los dos caminaban por el bosque, un poco lejos de la villa, rodeados por los arboles y la belleza de la naturaleza, tigresa aprendió de Po a ver cada detalle, apreciar cada punto de la vida, lo bello y lo feo, a escuchar al viento, a oler las flores.

_/Sentía el miedo a caer, al borde del acantilado, al borde de una muerte segura, y sin embargo seguía de pie, temblando y sudando, enfrentando el temor, enfrentando a la oscuridad, sintiendo el viento de la montaña en su rostro, tratando de ver atravez de las sombras. _

"_¡Po!" la escucho, corriendo hacia él; sintió sus brazos rodeando su cuello y después lo halo hacia atrás, lejos del borde._

"_¿En que pensabas?" le cuestiono tigresa, su tono de voz era de preocupación, de angustia, Po no le contesto, sentía su cuerpo aferrarse al de él, sin intenciones de quererle soltar._

"_¿Acaso deseabas saltar? ¿Pensabas en… en…?" su voz se quebraba, llena de angustia y de mortificación; coloco sus patas sobre las de ellas, tomándolas con suavidad._

"_Jamás pensaría en eso, jamás…"_

"_¡¿Entonces en que pensabas?!" pregunto abrazándolo con mas fuerza, quizá tenia miedo de que el quisiera saltar, terminar con su vida, podía escuchar esa tensión en su voz, el tan solo pensarlo la ponía temerosa, temerosa de perderlo, de verlo morir, y por eso se aferraba a él, impidiéndole que lo intentara, que se acercara al borde y saltara._

"_tan solo quería ver con algo mas que mis ojos, enfrentar mi temor… enfrentar a lo que hay en la oscuridad"_

"_Pararse al borde del acantilado no es una forma de hacerlo" Po la escucho, sus palabras y emociones tras de ellas. Dio un paso al frente a pesar de que tigresa lo detenía._

"_¿Qué haces?" pregunto aun reteniéndolo entre sus brazos._

"_Quiero que me digas cuando este al borde, no saltare, tan solo quiero que veas algo"_

"_Po"_

"_Por favor, confía en mi" tigresa dudo, temerosa, tensa, no lo soltó, en cambio, se aferro a él con mas fuerza._

_Po dio otro paso, acercándose al borde y sentía que tigresa no lo iba a soltar, dio otro paso y otro más._

"_¿Estoy al borde verdad?" _

"_Si" respondió tigresa, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas, Po ya no se podía mover más, por eso deducía, que estaba al borde._

"_Quiero que abras los ojos tigresa, ábrelos por mi" a su petición, ella abrió lentamente sus parpados y vio el fondo del acantilado._

"_Po, estamos muy cerca del borde" exclamo temerosa._

"_No quiero que veas el fondo del acantilado, quiero que mires al cielo y me digas… ¿Qué ves?" ella levanto su vista y observo el atardecer, el hermoso atardecer que se fundía con el paisaje del valle de la paz._

"_Quiero enfrentar mis temores, enfrentar a las sombras, a la oscuridad, ver el mundo que me rodea con algo mas que mis ojos, quiero sentirlo, palparlo, olerlo, probarlo, para ello debo arriesgarme, ponerme al borde, de que otra forma podría apreciar al mundo, pues en él hay cosas buenas y malas, seguras y peligrosas, belleza y fealdad, cuando pueda apreciar las dos, podre ver la verdad del mundo"/_

* * *

Se sentaron bajo un hermoso árbol, disfrutando de la bella vista de esa colina, tigresa levanto la vista y vio crecer algunos frutos en ese árbol, trepo silenciosamente y corto algunos con sus garras, bajo y le ofreció algunos a Po.

"Gracias, ¿Cómo sabias que tenia hambre?"

"Tu siempre tienes hambre" Po mordió aquel fruto, saboreándolo, deleitándose con su dulzura y aroma, era delicioso.

"Esta delicioso" exclamo Po satisfecho, tigresa miro el fruto en su pata y también lo probo, Po tenia razón, estaba delicioso.

/" ¿Qué haces Po?" _pregunto tigresa al encontrarlo en la cocina, pero al parecer no la había escuchado._

_Tomo algunos ingredientes, olfateándolos, después tomo un cuchillo y se dispuso a cortarlos, pero sintió que alguien lo detenía, tomando su pata._

"_¿Tigresa?" pregunto._

"_Si, soy yo, parece que no escuchaste mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces?"_

"_Intento… cocinar de nuevo" _

"_Po, la última vez te cortaste con el cuchillo" dijo sin soltar su pata, Po soltó una leve risa._

"_Eso no volverá a suceder, confía en mi" tigresa lo pensaba sin soltarlo, mirando el cuchillo en la pata de Po._

"_Esta bien" dijo finalmente, lo soltó y Po sonrió, comenzó a cortar los vegetales, tigresa lo miro nerviosa, atenta a sus movimientos._

"_No te preocupes, estuve practicando, la cocina para mi es natural" con total precisión corto cada vegetal y lo deposito en la olla que tenia a lado, tigresa respiro mas tranquila, se sentó en una silla y desde ahí lo observaba cocinar._

"_se que te preocupa mi seguridad, pero no puedo quedarme quieto por siempre, debo seguir adelante, aunque me cueste sangre sudor y lagrimas" sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, abrazándolo por la espalda._

"_¿Ti-tigresa?"_

"_Entonces cuenta conmigo, en todo lo que necesites, estaré siempre ahí, para ti" _

"_Que tiernos se ven" Tigresa soltó a Po de inmediato y se dio vuelta mirando a viper en la puerta, mirándolos con cara soñadora, la felina, en cambio, estaba mas que avergonzaba y se podía ver por sus sonrojadas mejillas que ni su pelaje pudo ocultar._

"_No es nada de… de… de lo que imaginas… yo… yo solo…" balbuceaba avergonzada sin ninguna buena excusa en su cabeza._

"_Ella solo me ayudaba a cocinar" explico Po._

"_No les creo" dijo viper._

"_Po dice la verdad, yo le ayudaba a cocinar" _

"_Sigo sin creerles" _

"_¿Que tal un buen plato de fideos para convencerte?" Po se dio vuelta con un humeante plato de fideos._

"_Creo que eso si me convencería" viper se sentó a la mesa y Po puso el plato frente a ella, de inmediato llegaron los demás, atraídos por el aroma de la comida._

"_¡Huelo a fideos!" grito mantis._

"_Huele deliciosos, ¿quien cocino?" pregunto Mono._

"_Po obviamente, bueno, tigresa le ayudo" dijo viper mirando con picardía a su amiga, pero los chicos no le prestaron atención al comentario, no habían probado fideos en varias semanas, estaban felices de comerlos nuevamente._

_Las conversaciones y las bromas devolvieron un poco de alegría al lugar, tigresa sonreía al ver a Po feliz de nuevo, sonriente en compañía de todos, de sus amigos, sentada a su lado, lo miraba discretamente, aun llevaba la venda en sus ojos, jamás podría ver, enfrentaría al mundo en completa oscuridad y ella se sentía responsable, lo único que ahora podía hacer, era estar con él y apoyarlo en todo/_

* * *

Se sentía un poco cansada por el viaje, por los combates que libraron en su camino hasta Hu Lao, comenzó a quedarse dormida, sus parpados le pesaban y finalmente el sueño la envolvió, Po sintió como tigresa recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

"Tigresa" dijo su nombre pero no obtuvo respuesta, estaba profundamente dormida, sonrió y el se recargo en el árbol, rodeándola con sus brazos, permitiéndole que se recostara sobre su pecho como la noche en la posada, inconscientemente ella lo abrazo.

/_"Ha cambiado mucho, y todo gracias a ti Po" decía mono feliz por la conducta de tigresa._

"_Por favor, ella siempre a tenido ese lado amable y afectuoso dentro de ella, siempre"_

"_Eso no lo niego, pero tu has sido quien la hizo sacarlo de una vez por todas" dijo viper, Po guardo silencio, sonriendo, pues su amigos tenían razón, fue por él, ella cambio por él/_

* * *

_/" ¿Por qué eres así con todo el mundo?" _

"_¿A que te refieres?"_

"_sabes a lo queme refiero, ¿por que eres tan fría, distante de todos los que te rodean?" tigresa miro al suelo, pensando en que el no lo comprendería._

"_No…no lo entenderías" se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda, esperando a que se marchara, pero no se fue._

"_Dame la oportunidad de entenderlo, se que yo…"_

"_¡No!" fue su respuesta, Po dio unos pasos hacia atrás un poco asustado por la reacción de tigresa, pero no aceptaría que ella lo evadiera, no de nuevo._

"_Deja de actuar así, que no ves que nos preocupamos por ti, nos interesas tigresa pero tú nos alejas de ti, somos tus amigos, no estas sola, nunca lo has estado" Po se atrevió a acercarse y coloco sus patas en sus hombros, le hizo darse vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos, los ojos jade de él se clavaron en los rubí de ella._

"_¿Dime por que eres así? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que esos muros en tu corazón caigan? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?... ¿Qué?" no tenia palabras, no había respuesta, solo lo miraba a los ojos en silencio._

_Aparto su vista de él, sin decir nada, salió de la habitación, dejándolo de pie, mientras la miraba alejarse, sin poder decir nada tampoco._

_Tenia que hacerla cambiar, no importaba cuantas veces tenia que confrontarla, camino hasta las barracas y se aproximo a su dormitorio, hasta que lentamente se aproximo a su puerta, no escuchaba ruido, ni un respiro, la abrió lentamente y pudo ver que estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama, mirando al suelo, sin expresión en su rostro. _

_El iba a hablar, pero tigresa lo hizo primero._

"_En Bao Gu, siempre me llamaron monstruo, los niños, los padres, incluso quienes me cuidaban" se levanto de la cama y se paro enfrente de él, mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos._

"_¿Por qué alguien seria bueno conmigo? ¿Por qué alguien seria amable, o amistoso, o afectuoso? Incluso shifu fue frio conmigo, por eso soy así, nadie nunca fue bueno conmigo, ni amistoso, todos me llamaron monstruo" Po la rodeo con sus brazos tomándola por sorpresa igual que en Gongmen, sin saber como reaccionar._

"_Yo nunca te he llamado así, nunca, y jamás lo hare"/_

* * *

Despertó poco a poco, se sentía cómoda, estaba recostada sobre algo suave, lo abrazaba y le parecía familiar.

"Dormiste por un buen rato" al escuchar su voz alzo la mirada y quedo a unos centímetros del rostro de Po, sentía sus brazos rodeando su cintura.

"Di-discúlpame, no se que…"

"Mírame, no me molesta, jamás me molestaría" no podía pensar, se sentía confundida, no quería levantarse ni apartarse de él, no quería dejar atrás esa calidez, sentía el latir de su corazón, la necesidad y el deseo, cerro sus ojos y lentamente fue acercándose a su rostro, deseaba besarlo, sentir sus labios unirse con los suyos, el calor de un beso, la pasión, el amor…

Un fuerte sonido interrumpió el momento, tigresa abrió los ojos, con la respiración un poco agitada, preguntándose "¿En que pensaba?", sus mejillas estaban rojas, completamente avergonzada por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, se aparto de inmediato, miro a Po, parecía escuchar atentamente lo que sucedía a lo lejos.

* * *

Tigresa corría en dirección a Hu Lao, Po le pido que se adelantara, estaba un poco distraída, con la mente en otro lado, pensando en lo que hacia unos momentos sucedió, y estuvo por suceder, preguntándose si era lo correcto, cuestionándose a si misma y sus propios sentimientos, juro protegerlo, estar a su lado, pero ¿amarlo?

/_"Te ves mas feliz ¿lo sabias?" dijo viper mirándola mientras ella meditaba._

"_No me había dado cuenta… pero si, me siento mas feliz" contesto ella con una sonrisa, había cambiado mucho durante esas semanas, se le veía mas alegre, mas animada, incluso bromista, todo por esa platica con el panda._

"_Me alegra verte así, radiante, feliz" viper se coloco frente a ella y dudando sobre preguntarle._

_Aparto las dudas y le pregunto._

"_¿Qué te dijo Po aquella noche?" eso la saco completamente de su meditación, abrió los ojos, su expresión no cambio, pero viper se dio cuenta que algo importante paso esa noche, se le veía en los ojos, en un brillo fugaz que parecía hacerle recordar._

"_Hable con él, sobre Bao Gu, sobre… lo que sentí por años, lo que oculte dentro de mi…"_

"_¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué nunca hablaste de eso con alguien mas? ni con los chicos, ni conmigo, ni con shifu, ¿Qué viste en el que te hizo confiar?" tigresa miro en los ojos de su amiga, indagatoria era su mirada, curiosa y ansiosa por saber, pero no sabia que responderle, ella misma se lo preguntaba._

"_Yo… no lo se… fue…" sin darse cuenta se llevo una pata a su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, pensando en el sentimiento que le hizo confiar en él, preguntándose._

"_¿Amor?"/_

"¡Maestra tigresa!" el grito la saco de su mente, había llegado, entonces pudo ver a Cang Shi luchar contra una leopardo de las nieves, el desenfundo su espada y ella peleaba con un bastón largo, ferozmente se atacaban los dos, mientras que los demás, los lobos y los leopardos, se limitaban a observar y gruñirse entre ellos, Feng mantenía detrás de él a Jen quien era el que llamaba a tigresa.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Una pelea como puede ver, Cang Shi acusa a Mei Ling de querer matar a Jen" explico Feng.

"¿Mei Ling? ¿La maestra Mei Ling?" tigresa fijo su vista en la leopardo de la que grulla tanto les había hablado.

"¿Conoce a Mei Ling?" pregunto Jen.

"No personalmente, el maestro grulla es un gran amigo de ella"

Cang Shi partió con su espada el bastón de Mei Ling e intento cortarla, la leopardo esquivo el espadazo, lo tomo del brazo y velozmente lo desarmo, ahora sin sus armas los dos lucharían solo con sus conocimientos de Kung Fu.

"Suficiente" Po apareció sorpresivamente en medio de los dos, separándolos.

"Guerrero dragón" exclamo Mei Ling al verlo.

"Ella es la culpable Po, ella…"

"No pregunte por culpables Cang Shi, solo pedí que dejaran de luchar" el lobo no se atrevió a decir nada mas, se quedo en silencio.

"Perdónenos guerrero dragón, nos dejamos llevar por… acusaciones falsas" dijo Mei Ling mientras miraba aun con furia a Cang Shi.

"A mi no me deberían pedir disculpas, es a Jen-Kan a quien deberían pedírselas" el lobo y la felina miraron al joven panda rojo para después inclinar su cabeza y pedir perdón.

"¿Qué sucedió?" después de que las cosas se calmaron, Po hablaba con Feng sobre lo sucedido en su ausencia.

"No lo se con exactitud, pero por lo que deduzco, Mei Ling fue a buscar a Jen para entrenar con él, al no encontrarlo lo busco directamente en su habitación, ahí fue donde Cang Shi la descubrió y sospecho de que tramaba algo, las acusaciones pasaron a ser insultos y los insultos en agresiones"

"Ya veo… ¿Dónde esta Mei Ling? me gustaría hablar con ella"

"En su habitación seguramente"

* * *

"Luces arrepentido" el lobo se dio vuelta y se encontró con tigresa, lo encontró sentado en los tejados, mirando al cielo.

"Llevo una mascara, ¿Cómo puede saber que estoy arrepentido?"

"Por que puedo ver atravez de tu mascara" tigresa se sentó a su lado.

"La encontré husmeando en la habitación de Jen, se negó a decirme que hacia ahí, yo hice lo que debía y la confronte, ¿Por qué debería estar arrepentido?"

"Yo solo digo lo que veo, me engañaras a mi, pero no a tu corazón" Cang Shi quedo en silencio, sin mirarla, pensando.

"No se como… convertimos la rivalidad de nuestros maestros… en la nuestra también"

"El presente es el mejor momento para corregir los errores y sanar las heridas del pasado" Cang se quito su mascara, revelando aun lobo de pelaje blanco, de aspecto joven, de ojos marrones.

"Como cambiar algo que ha durado años, una rivalidad mas vieja que yo"

"¿Cómo inicio todo, por que Tao y Gyatso se odian tanto?" Cang miraba a la luna, pero prestaba atención a la felina.

"Eran amigos, lucharon cientos de batallas lado a lado y compartieron buenos momentos como si fueran hermanos, familia, pero los dos cometieron el peor error en su vida"

"¿Cuál es ese error?"

"Se enamoraron de una mujer… ahí inicio todo, lucharon por el amor de esa mujer, se enfrentaron mas de una vez, pero ninguno obtuvo nada, esa mujer solo los utilizo, los dejo, pero la rivalidad y el odio que planto en el corazón de los dos no se fue con ella, permaneció, hasta hoy"

"¿Por qué tu te ofreciste a llevar esa carga también?" la pregunta de tigresa hizo suspirar a Cang,

"A veces yo también me lo pregunto… en el pasado, desde que éramos solo unos niños, Mei Ling y yo éramos buenos amigos, quizá no lo sepa pero llegue a conocer al maestro grulla por ella, pero la rivalidad de nuestros padres nos fue distanciando" tigresa se sorprendió de saber eso.

"Eres hijo de Tao…"

"Si, y Mei Ling es hija de Gyatso, cuando los dos se enteraron de nuestra amistad, nos obligaron a dejar de vernos… me opuse a ello, me negué, pero… nunca pensé que ella fuera la primera en aceptarlo, en dejar que nuestros padres no separaran, la primera en distanciarse"

"¿Has intentado hablar con ella?"

"Mas de una vez… pero siempre hemos terminado peleando" tigresa quedo en silencio, mirando la luna a su lado.

* * *

"¿Cómo una amistad termino así?" preguntaba Po a Mei Ling.

"Tendrá que entenderlo, era eso o… arriesgarnos a desafiara nuestros padres y maestros, ponernos en su contra, en contra de la familia… cuando mi familia es lo único que tengo"

"Es triste, eso lo entiendo, pero las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes a pesar de los obstáculos que hubieran encontrado, quizá el final habría sido feliz, aun puede serlo"

"Alguna vez estuve enamorada de él… pero ahora. Ese amor ha muerto… yo lo mate"

* * *

"Alguna vez estuve enamorado de ella, por eso me negó a aceptar la decisión de nuestros padres… pero ahora, ese amor murió… ella lo mato… "

"Quizá no lo sepas, casi no se lo digo a nadie, pero me es difícil de comprender el amor, y no puedo saber como es que murió, como es que al amor que sentías por ella murió" Cang le dirigió la mirada, sus ojos marrones la miraron fijamente.

"A veces una mujer encuentra los restos de un barco hecho pedazos y decide hacer de ellos un hombre sano… en ocasiones lo consigue… otras veces una mujer conoce a un hombre sano y decide hacerlo pedazos… siempre lo consigue… y el hombre… nunca vuelve a ser el mismo"

/_"Deberás decírselo, alguna vez, por mas que lo ocultes, ese amor ardera como el fuego y Po lo vera, entonces no tendrás otra opción mas que decirle lo que sientes" dijo viper._

"_Temo herirlo, ya te lo dije, temo romper su corazón"_

"_¿por que lo lastimarías, por que romperías su corazón?"_

"_Por que es lo que soy, lo único que se es romper, lo único que he hecho en toda mi vida es hacerlo todo pedazos"/_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mmm... como que le estoy poniendo mas atención a esta historia, pero deben entender que la inspiración trabaja de formas extrañas y solo me llega en esta trama, tengo bloqueos con la otra, pero bueno, que le voy a hacer...**

**Bueno pues aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia el cual escribí ayer que no tenia nada que hacer**

**Debo decir que estoy mas que feliz y sorprendido de que les haya gustado tanto, nunca lo imagine o espere, así que espero seguir ****así.**

**geraldCullenBlack: en verdad que tu comentario me dejo sin palabras, vi mucha razón en ellas, demasiada, parece que viste mas halla de mis palabras; que este capitulo te guste y te envió saludos desde México también, prometo pasar pronto por tu fic.**

**ErickLsk: aquí esta la continuación, no tarde mucho en escribirla tienes razón respecto a mi fluidez, espero te guste.**

**RavenDark85: no se que decir, yo considero que me falta mucho por aprender, pero aun así tus halagos me ayudan a ****seguir escribiendo, que te agrade el capitulo y espero tu comentario.**

**Killer PyT: la espera fue corta de nuevo, que lo disfrutes.**

**flowerforever355: como ya explique en el principio la inspiración me esta dictando mas ideas en esta historia que en la otra, te prometo que la otra no la abandonare y tratare de actualizarla tan pronto como mi mente y mi inspiración me dicten nuevas ideas. Espero te guste el capitulo.  
**

**jeffersongongora: parece que te hice llorar hahaha, pues aquí esta el nuevo cap. espero te guste y respecto al beso, bueno, aun estoy pensando en la escena ****perfecta y creo que aun faltara para eso, respecto a Song también lo estoy pensando pero cabe la posibilidad de que la incluya y termine causando algunos problemas por aquí, pero eso lo veré después. que te guste el capitulo.  
**

**MizardW: seguiré con el buen trabajo y gracias por tu comentario, saludos desde México.**

**Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece y... lo demás.**

* * *

_/Tropezó y cayo al suelo, pero el golpe no le dolió, toco con sus patas el suelo, sintiendo la tierra, ramas, hojas y algunas piedras, se levanto de nuevo y se sacudió el polvo del cuerpo, se tomo unos segundos para escuchar a su alrededor, y con cuidado comenzó a caminar, a pasos lentos y seguros, no avanzo mas de diez pasos cuando tropezó de nuevo._

"_¿Estas bien?" pregunto ella._

"_Descuida, un poco de tierra no va a matarme" contesto sonriente, se levanto del suelo y siguió._

_Lo miraba caer y levantarse, seguir avanzando sin importarle los obstáculos en su camino, sin darse por vencido._

"_Tigresa, ¿puedes decirme donde estamos?" le pregunto a la vez que se detenía, la felina miro a su alrededor, pero desconoció su ubicación, estaban en el bosque pero no tenia idea de donde._

"Creo_ que nos hemos perdido"_

"_No te preocupes, encontrare el camino al palacio, solo déjame ver…" tigresa se trepo a un árbol, el mas alto que encontró, pero las montañas no la dejaban ver el valle, frustrada bajo de nuevo, pensando que era su culpa, no puso atención al camino y por ello estaban perdidos._

"_No puedo ver nada, no se donde estamos" confeso tigresa, Po sin embargo no le puso mucha atención, parecía escuchar algo a lo lejos._

"_No te preocupes, sígueme" sin decir mas camino en otra dirección, tigresa lo siguió atravez del bosque, no sabia a donde la llevaba, cambiaba de rumbo de repente, algunas veces tropezaba pero se levantaba de inmediato, parecía seguir su instinto, algo que le decía por donde ir, hasta que ella lo escucho, el ruido que Po había captado, el sonido de…_

"_Un rio"_

"_Así es, ya no esta muy lejos" Po tenia razón, el sonido del agua se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte, detrás de unos arboles y algunos arbustos lo encontraron._

"_Sigámoslo" dijo Po, caminando por la orilla, la felina camino a su lado, mirándolo, con la venda en sus ojos, se atrevía a caminar por el bosque sin sus ojos, con nada más que su oído, su olfato, su tacto, recorriendo un camino lleno de sombras._

_Finalmente llegaron al valle de la paz, tan solo siguiendo el rio._

"_¿Cómo lo supiste?"_

"_Recuerdo muy bien que de pequeño, papá solía llevarme a jugar a orillas de un rio no muy lejos del valle" _

"_Tienes buena memoria" comento._

"_Gracias" ella lo miro, lleno de tierra y polvo, su pelaje blanco estaba sucio por tantas caídas._

"_Terminaste hecho un desastre, deberás tomar un baño antes de ir a cenar" Po rio con el comentario, era cierto, sentía la tierra en su cuerpo._

"_Descuida, aprenderé a caminar sin caerme" dijo sonriente, pero tigresa no compartió esa expresión, trataba de imaginar por lo que pasaba su amigo, que pensaba al no poder ver el camino, que sentía al verse cegado._

"_El camino para mi ahora es empedrado, con muchos obstáculos, pero conforme avance, mientras mas me esfuerce, mas liso y fácil será mi sendero, pero para ello debo tropezar, equivocarme, solo así aprenderé"/_

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto ella al verlo de pie en medio del jardín, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

"Escucho al viento" respondió feliz de escuchar su voz.

"¿Qué te dice?"

"Me cuenta historias, de aquí, de allá, de muy lejos"

"Cuéntame alguna" pidió tigresa parándose a su lado.

"Ha lo lejos, bajo la lluvia, llora una mujer, triste por no saber de su amor, el cual se marcho hace tiempo para beneficio delos dos, con la promesa de volverse a ver… y al otro lado brilla el sol para él, pues pronto volverá a reunirse y serán felices otra vez"

"¿Como puedes saber todo eso? ¿Cómo puedes escuchar al viento?" pregunto tigresa con curiosidad.

"Uso el corazón" ella sonrió y suspiro, un año había pasado desde que perdió la vista y aun no terminaba de aprender de él, simplemente Po apreciaba el mundo de una forma diferente, mas profunda, filosófica, se volvió un sabio.

"Siempre tienes algo nuevo que enseñarme" dijo feliz, mirando el paisaje a su lado.

* * *

"Le gane de nuevo" expreso Jen feliz de vencer a tigresa en las damas, la felina sonrió, llevaban unas horas jugando y el panda rojo ocho veces le había ganado; después de la pelea de Cang Shi con Mei Ling, Po prefirió ir a revisar algunas cosas y tigresa se quedo a cuidar de Jen.

"Juguemos una vez mas, ya no seré gentil" Jen sonrió y acomodo el tablero nuevamente, comenzando a jugar animadamente.

"Maestra tigresa, desde hace tiempo quería preguntar… ¿Cómo perdió la vista el guerrero dragón?" se puso nerviosa al escuchar la cuestión del panda rojo, bajo un poco la mirada recordando y a la vez deseando no hacerlo, le era doloroso.

"No me diga si no quiere… puedo ver que es… difícil" dijo Jen al darse cuenta de su reacción.

"Es difícil, es cierto, pero debes saber… fue en una misión, Po y yo debíamos rescatar a una pequeña, traerla a salvo al palacio… las cosas se complicaron un poco luchamos contra un grupo de serpientes, y aunque logramos derrotarlos y poner a la pequeña a salvo, Po decidió volver por algo…"

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Jen.

"Marcho en busca del líder de las serpientes, una cobra llamada Fei, robo algo que le pertenecía a la pequeña y Po estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo, yo me negué y por eso lo deje solo, deje que se enfrentara a Fei completamente solo… cuando recapacite, me di cuenta de mi error, aunque fue tarde para enmendarlo…"

"No debí preguntar" exclamo Jen apenado, en verdad era una historia triste.

"Tenias que saberlo, debía decírtelo… gane" Jen miro el tablero y se dio cuenta de que tenia razón, ella le gano, alzo su mirada y vio su ligera sonrisa, podía verse que era falsa, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy" dijo Jen guardando el tablero, tigresa miraba hacia la puerta, esperando que Po apareciera, y Jen se dio cuenta.

"Se preocupa mucho por él" comento el joven panda.

"Ya le he fallado en el pasado, no pienso fallarle ahora"

/" ¿_Estas seguro de esto Po? Por que yo no" Dijo Mono dudoso de la petición de su amigo._

"_Vamos mono, tengo que ponerme en forma, ¿me ayudaras o no?" Mono lo miro, indeciso, una cosa era entrenar, pero pelear, el no podía ver. _

_Suspiro y respondió._

"_Esta bien, luchare" se puso en guardia al igual que Po, y apenas su amigo dijo "inicio" el se lanzo al ataque, terminando en una paliza para el panda, el cual quedo en el suelo consiente._

"_¡Po!" grito el primate acercándose, sin saber que hacer se llevo las manos a la cabeza, pensando en si acaso lo había matado._

"_¿Qué suce…? ¡Po!" era tigresa y grulla quienes entraban y miraban la escena, rápidamente la felina corrió a él, preocupada y preguntando por lo ocurrido._

"_El quería pelear para entrenar" explico mono._

"_¡¿Por qué le hiciste caso?!" grito con furia tomándolo por el cuello._

"_Yo solo…" apenas podía respirar, solo podía mirar sus ardientes ojos, llenos de enojo y furia._

"_Fue culpa mía" exclamaron a sus espaldas mientras alguien la tomaba de la pata, se ido vuelta y observo que era Po, de inmediato soltó a mono, apenada por su agresiva reacción, pidió disculpas a mono._

"_Perdóname, yo…"_

"_No te disculpes, yo entiendo, descuida, llevare a Po a la enfermería" y así el primate ayudo a Po a levantarse y se marcharon del salón, tigresa solo los miraba, hasta que una voz capto su atención._

"_Eres muy sobreprotectora con él" comento grulla._

"_Me preocupo por él"_

"_Estas siempre con él, lo vigilas todo el tiempo, no dejas que haga muchas cosas, le restingas demasiado por temor a que se lastime, eso es sobreproteger, lo digo por experiencia" _

"_Quizá tengas razón…"_

"_No quizá, la tengo… escucha, viper me a contado sobre las charlas que ha tenido contigo, entiendo que te sientas culpable, pero no puedes evitar que Po intente realizar nuevamente sus actividades, que entrene y luche, aun es el guerrero dragón" tigresa medito sus palabras, Po no era ningún niño, aun menos una persona normal, tenia responsabilidades que solo el podía cumplir._

"_Lo se pero… espera, ¡¿viper te conto todo?!" _

"_Ten calma, sabes que no soy hablador" dijo con una sonrisa que hizo confiar a la felina._

"_Pues creo que hablare mas contigo que con viper, parece que no sabe guardar secretos"_

"_Ten paciencia con ella… pero volvamos al tema"_

"_¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? Prometí protegerlo"_

"_Cuídalo, pero déjalo que intente volver a la normalidad, es necesario que tropiece para que se pueda levantar, si tu dejas que se quede siempre en el suelo, el no volverá a ser el mismo"_

"_Pero, y si…" grulla coloco su ala en su hombro._

"_Tu estarás a su lado, no importa cuan duro caiga, tu lo ayudaras a levantarse y a caminar, deja que se apoye en tu hombro, pero tu no te interpongas en su camino, camina a su lado"/_

"¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo?" pregunto Jen

"No, ya volverá, lo se" contesto mirando a la puerta, viendo al jardín.

Tigresa se recostó en la habitación mientras que Jen leía algunos rollos, ella aun tenia algo de sueño, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir un poco, pero algo la incomodo, abrió los parpados nuevamente y miro en la habitación, solo estaba Jen, podía ver solamente al muchacho, pero sentía otra presencia, alguien estaba ahí, se levanto de donde estaba y camino hacia la puerta, se asomo y observo a su alrededor, no vio nada.

"¿pasa algo maestra?" pregunto Jen, extrañado por su conducta.

"No lo se, percibí algo" se dio vuelta y camino hacia Jen, sentándose junto a él, el panda rojo miraba a todas direcciones, pero tampoco percibía nada.

"No te preocupes, estoy algo cansada, tal vez solo lo imagine" le dijo ella para calmarlo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, dos pequeñas esferas de color negro metálico cayeron a los pies de tigresa y Jen, para luego explotar; quedaron aturdidos, no hubo humo, ni fuego, solo ruido, el tremendo ruido de una explosión que los dejo sin poder escuchar nada salvo un molesto zumbido.

Tigresa observo como Jen era secuestrado por un grupo de misteriosos sujetos, apenas podía moverse, estaba mareada y no se coordinaba bien.

"¡Deténganse!" grito a pesar de que no podía escuchar sus propias palabras, a pesar de saber que esos sujetos no se detendrían, así que decidió lanzarse sobre ellos.

* * *

Po caminaba con tranquilidad, sin mucha preocupación, abrió la puerta y entro a la casa.

"He vuelto" dijo al entrar, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"¿Tigresa? ¿Jen?" pregunto pero nuevamente reino el silencio.

Entro y avanzo por la pequeña sala, agudizando su oído, tratando de captar algún ruido, pronto detecto una leve respiración, se apresuro a dirigirse al jardín, abrió la puerta y se quedo de ahí de pie.

"¿Tigresa? ¿Jen?" pregunto de nuevo, algo andaba mal, estaba nervioso, preocupado, y solo escuchaba esa leve respiración en algún lugar del jardín, esta vez no solo agudizo su oído, agudizo su mente… y la oscuridad que cegaba sus ojos, desapareció por unos momentos, esta vez la luz fue quien lo cegó, no era la luz del sol, era luz que emanaba de todo ser vivo, que emanaba de la hierba, de las hojas, de los arboles, de todo.

Entonces la vio, en el suelo, inmóvil, apenas respirando, entonces la luz se volvió a ir y las sombras cubrieron su vista. Corrió hacia ella, con angustia en su pecho.

"Tigresa" la tomo entre sus brazos, sintió un tibio liquido en su pelaje, sintió las marcas del combate, herida y sangrando, apenas respiraba.

"¡Tigresa!" acaricio sus mejillas.

Sintió la suave caricia, y despertó, abrió lentamente los ojos, vio a Po, sintió su calor, ella tenía frió, temblaba, se desangraba.

"Po…" exclamo débilmente.

"Estarás bien, ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Se lo llevaron… Jen… "no resistió mas y de nuevo perdió la conciencia.

"¿Tigresa? ¡Tigresa!" grito con desesperación, apretándola fuertemente contra él, abrazándola. La cargo hasta la casa y la deposito en su cama.

"Antes de ir por Jen… tengo que curarte"

* * *

Se movía con extrema rapidez, guiado por su olfato, por su oído, y por el odio que le recorría el cuerpo, se detuvo en medio del bosque, olfateo y escucho a su alrededor, percibió su olor en el aire y siguió adelante.

/_"Escucha, huele, saborea, siente… todo a tu alrededor tiene un olor, un sabor, una sensación, un sonido" shifu explicaba la otra forma de ver al mundo, Po se hallaba sentado en medio de la gruta del dragón._

"_Escucha el agua, su movimiento, escucha el viento, siente su movimiento a tu alrededor, huelo los aromas en el aire, siente las vibraciones en el suelo, eleva todos tus sentido, entonces podrás ver el mundo que te rodea" escucho como el viento golpeaba las paredes, las piedras y su cuerpo, el aroma de la hierba, de las flores, el movimiento del agua que golpeaba las piedras bajo su superficie, entonces pudo ver lo que le rodeaba._

"_Lo veo… ¿o lo imagino?"_

"_No panda, no imaginas nada, ves el mundo como es, ves la verdad del mundo, no son imágenes… la vista es un sentido muy útil, pero engañoso, podemos engañar a la vista de formas muy sencillas, pero no a los demás sentidos, lo que ahora en tu cabeza puedes ver, es como el mundo en verdad es" /_

* * *

Jen despertó, atado completamente, no con cuerdas si no con cadenas de metal, lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue la imagen de tigresa, fue golpeada con brutalidad, herida de gravedad, estaba preocupado por ella, ahora no sabia donde estaba ni que había sucedido, si ella estaba viva o por el contrario muerta.

"Veo que despertaste muchacho" exclamo alguien, no podía verlo con claridad, aun estaba aturdido.

"¿Quien eres?" pregunto.

"Alguien a quien le pagaron por secuestrarte, así que ponte cómodo, estarás aquí un buen rato"

"Tigresa… donde… ¿Qué hicieron… con ella?"

"No te preocupes por ella muchacho, ya debe estar muerta" eso destrozo al joven panda rojo, dejándolo sin habla, tan solo escucho la risa de aquel sujeto, de ese maldito sujeto.

* * *

"¿Ya despertó?"

"Si, pero no podrá moverse, sigue aturdido y las cadenas lo retendrán, no hay de que preocuparse" eran cuatro, sentados frente a una fogata, vigilando la entrada a la cueva donde tenían a Jen.

Sentados miraban al fuego, la noche los cubría y sentían que nadie los encontraría.

"Es increíble que asesináramos a una maestra de Kung fu como ella" decía uno.

"No era tan fuerte, unas cuantas bombas aturdidoras y cayo como una gatita Hahaha" dijo otro.

"Que lastima matar a una mujer como ella" dijo un tercero.

"Lo que me preocupa es ese panda" dijo el cuarto, quien parecía ser el líder.

"¿Preocuparte? ¡Esta siego! No podría ni matar una mosca"

"Deja de burlarte" exclamo molesto el líder "No sabes lo que ese panda puede hacer, ¡de lo que es capaz! Si nos encuentra atúrdanlo y mátenlo de inmediato, no jueguen con él, solo asesínenlo, sin miramientos" los otros tres no comprendieron la reacción de su líder.

"¿Por que te preocupa tanto?" pregunto uno.

"Si, ¿por que te preocupo tanto?" la voz los tomo por sorpresa, levantaron la vista y lo vieron caer del cielo, saltaron hacia atrás, lo vieron aterrizar justo en medio de los cuatro.

"¡Es el panda!" exclamaron incrédulos.

"¡Claro que es él, liquídenlo!" grito el líder y los otros tres se abalanzaron sobre él. Tres presencias, acercándose, cortando el aire, estaban armados con sables, dirigidos a su carne, listos para derramar sangre.

Se hizo a un lado, esquivo el sable, dio un paso al frente y detuvo al segundo en el aire, sosteniéndolo entre sus patas dio un giro y lo arrojo al suelo y al tercero lo golpeo en el pecho dejándolo sin aire. El líder, el cuarto, veía sus movimientos, incrédulo de verlo luchar de esa forma.

El primero y el segundo volvieron a tratar de golpearlo, retrocedió y esquivo las armas, aprovecho su guardia baja y propino una patada a cada uno, escucho sus huesos quebrarse, escucho sus cuerpos caer al suelo.

"No son muy hábiles" comento Po. Los tres primeros yacían en el suelo, no muertos, solo derrotados.

"Eres bueno panda, para ser ciego, vemos como lo haces sin dos de tus sentidos" una fuerte explosión sacudió los oídos de Po, un fuerte zumbido apareció, dejándolo sordo, desorientado completamente.

"De nada me servirá hablar contigo, pronto morirás" desenfundo su sable, se acerco a Po lentamente, levanto su arma en el aire y se dispuso a matar a un desorientado, sordo y ciego panda.

"Que vergonzoso matar a alguien como tu" descargo un fuerte corte de su sable sobre él…

"¡¿Pero que?!" Po esquivo su ataque sin dificultad y lo pateo en el rostro.

"No pienso morir aquí, mucho menos ante alguien como tu" Po se movió rápido y le propino una patada al pecho, el se cubrió con sus brazos escuchando el sonido inminente de sus huesos romperse y sus músculos desgarrase, se estrello en un árbol, quedando incapacitado para luchar.

"Estas ciego… te deje sordo por unos momentos… y aun así… no te costo nada… vencerme… Hahaha… eres un verdadero… guerrero…" Po se acerco a él, lo tomo por el cuello, no podía ver su rostro, ni saber como era, pero tenia la sensación de que había luchado con lobos.

"¿Por qué secuestraste a Jen? ¿Por qué atacaste a tigresa? ¡Responde!"

"Hahaha…haha… ha…" rio con debilidad.

"¡Responde, dímelo!" exclamo con mas furia.

"Averígualo… por ti mismo… panda" y misteriosamente, murió, sintió su esencia desvanecerse, su vida desaparecer y morir ante él, lo soltó del cuello y cayo al suelo.

"¡Jen, voy por ti!" grito, ingresando en la cueva.

* * *

_/"Hola tigresa" le saludo._

"_¿Cómo sabias que era yo?" pregunto sorprendida._

"_Tu aroma, tienes el suave aroma del jazmín en todo tu cuerpo" tigresa quedo aun mas impresionada, solo viper sabia eso, solo ella, por eso se sintió un poco incomoda y avergonzada de que el lo supiera._

"_Veo que… has mejorado" se sentó junto a él, sin dejar de verlo, mirando las cicatrices en sus ojos, pasmadas en sus parpados, las mordidas de aquella cobra y el veneno le dejaron esas feas marcas por siempre._

"_Aprendí muchas cosas, no necesito ver para saber quien es cada quien, para poderlos reconocer"_

"_¿Cómo? Que tal si mi olor cambia, si… ya no huelo a jazmín"_

"_Entonces reconoceré tu voz"_

"_¿Y si pierdo la voz?"_

"_Me la pones difícil" respondió sonriente, tigresa rió suavemente._

"_Lo siento, no era mi intención… solo tenia curiosidad"_

"_La curiosidad mato al gato"_

"_Pero murió sabiendo" los dos comenzaron a reír._

"_Has cambiado mucho tigresa, me alegra escucharte reír, tan solo me gustaría… verte sonreír" tigresa no supo que decir, dejo de reír y quedo en silencio, pensando._

"_Quizá haya una forma" dijo ella._

"_¿Cuál?" pregunto Po con curiosidad._

"_Dame tus patas" Po la obedeció, y ella las coloco sobre sus mejillas mientras sonreía y sentía como Po recorría su rostro con suavidad, lo miraba y el estaba sonrojado, su pelaje blanco ahora tenia un color rojizo, ella guio y dejo que tocara su pelaje, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de él._

_Recorrió cada rasgo, sus ojos, sus orejas y bajo hasta su boca pasando por sus bigotes causándole cosquillas y emociones, con sus dedos recorrió suavemente sus labios, dibujando esa sonrisa, imaginando la belleza de su expresión, grabándola en su mente, en sus patas, jamás olvidaría esa sensación, su calor, su suavidad, todo quedo plasmado en su corazón/_

La sensación de sus patas en su rostro la despertó, lo vio acariciando sus mejillas con delicadeza, buscando despertarla lo había logrado.

Se veía feliz, sonreía pues sabia que ahora estaba despierta.

"Po…" intento levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor le recorrió la espalda, tenia vendajes alrededor del pecho y abdomen, en los brazos y piernas, le dolía terriblemente.

"Con calma, estas muy herida, recibiste muchos cortes en el cuerpo" recordó la pelea, los sables cortándole la carne, las risas, los golpes; Po la obligo a permanecer en la cama.

"Jen ¿Qué paso con Jen?" pregunto por el joven panda rojo.

"Él esta bien, esta a salvo" tigresa aparto su mirada, no podía verlo a la cara.

"Lo siento… fue mi culpa"

"¡Basta!" el grito del panda la hizo estremecer, nunca lo había escuchado gritar, lo miro y su expresión era de enojo.

"¡Deja de pedir perdón!, deja de lamentarte, de pedir disculpas" tigresa lo miro atónita, incrédula de que el hablara de esa manera, de que le gritara.

"Po"

"¡Escúchame! No quiero volver a escucharte pidiendo perdón, no quiero escucharte sintiendo remordimiento o culpa" Po acaricio su mejilla derecha con cierta ternura.

"Quiero escucharte reír y ser feliz, escuchar esa confianza en tu voz, esa seguridad que siempre te caracterizo… por que así es como me gusta imaginarte, imaginarte sonriendo"

* * *

Feng estaba preocupado y algo triste, Jen estaba bien, a salvo, pero, aun así, el intento de secuestro, lo que causaron esos misteriosos sujetos, ponían en peligro la vida del muchacho.

"se que mi ceguera me lo impido y no pude ver de que raza eran los atacantes, pero puedo decirle que estoy seguro que luche con lobos" Feng medito lo que Po decía.

"Eso me da muy mala espina, si eran lobos… entonces, Cang Shi y los demás alumnos de Tao podrían estar involucrados… la pregunta es ¿Por qué?"

"Me temo que tendré que averiguar eso"

"No Guerrero dragón, no, lo mejor será que se marchen de una vez, quiero que partan hacia el valle de la paz de una buena vez" Po asintió, aceptando la decisión del pavorreal.

Jen-Kan entro a la habitación donde un triste Feng y un serio Po lo aguardaban.

"¿Para que me han llamado?" pregunto Jen.

"Ven, siéntate, el momento de despedirse ha llegado" dijo Feng tristemente, tratando de brindarle una sonrisa pero no lo logro.

"¿Qué? Pero…. ¿Por qué?"

"Por lo sucedido la noche de ayer, estuviste en peligro, lo mejor será partir de inmediato" explico Po.

"No, aun no quiero partir, apenas ayer Feng y yo fuimos a pescar, prometiste que hoy acamparíamos y observaríamos las estrellas" reprocho Jen.

"Se lo que te prometí, pero también prometí protegerte y de no ser por el guerrero dragón y la maestra tigresa yo habría incumplido mi promesa con tu padre, no quiero ponerte en peligro, partirán hoy en la noche" Jen agacho sus orejas, decaído, Feng se levanto de donde estaba y se aproximo a donde estaba el muchacho, colocando sus alas en sus hombros.

"Es triste decir adiós, pero es por tu bien, no quiero que resultes herido o peor… no quiero que algo malo te pase" Jen levanto su mirada con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, abrazo al pavorreal, pues lo veía como a un padre.

"Promete… que nos volveremos a ver… promételo" dijo entre lagrimas y sollozos.

"Lo prometo"


	4. Chapter 4

**He vuelto... no tuve una buena semana, me fue pesado, pero bueno, me di el tiempo de escribir, aunque siento que este capitulo esta mas corto de lo usual, pido disculpas por ello de antemano...**

**Lia EGG: gracias por dejarme un comentario, espero que el capitulo te guste.**

**geraldCullenBlack: al contrario de molestarme, en verdad aprecio que me hagan notar esos errores ortográficos, siempre se me escapan algunos errores de dedo, gracias por avisarme, espero no cometer mas. en verdad que leer tus comentarios me motiva a seguir escribiendo,gracias.**

**flowerforever355: Hehehehe, parece que detestas mucho a song, descuida, despues de pensar y pensar y pensar... y meditar y mmm... pensar mas, decidí no ponerla, en cambio... sera mejor que lo averigües poco a poco, me tienta dar spoilers, pero mejor no. que disfrutes del capitulo.**

**MizarW: te agradezco que me comprendas, que disfrutes el capitulo.**

**Soultern: hahaha, nunca pensé que alguien considerara este fic como uno de los mejores en español, créeme que leo tu comentario una y otra vez y apenas me lo creo, en verdad te agradezco que pienses eso,me siento alagado, que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Miguel el romantico je: gracias por pensar eso, me halagas, disfruta de este capitulo.**

**RavenDark85: me encuentro bien, muchas gracias, no mas espera, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, las ansias terminan hasta que llegues al verdad agradezco tus comentarios.**

**Andres: aqui esta el nuevo cap. tratare de subir la otra en cuanto... me llegue inspiración y tiempo... principalmente tiempo.**

**dani t.g: vaya, gracias por tu comentario, no pensé que tuviera tanto talento para la escritura, espero te guste este capitulo.**

**jeffersongongora: nuevamente te he hecho llorar ahahahahahahaha, espero que este capitulo no te libere mas lagrimas, no vayas a descomponer tu computadora con tanta agua hahahahahahahaha, disfrútalo.**

**ErickLsk: si, sin duda Po se ha vuelto mas serio y sabio, pero créeme que aun tiene ese lado infantil y bromista, mas adelante lo Jen, habrá muchos problemas, tanto para el como para shifu, hahahaha, mejor no digo mas, espero te agrade el cap.**

**Bailarina de una caja musical: no mas espera, aquí esta, disfruuuutalo.**

**Salilus: me siento muy halagado, gracias por tu comentario, respecto a la duda que tienes ¿por que me tientan a revelar datos?... tratare de ser lo mas misterioso posible y dejarte con mas dudas... en los próximos ****capítulos Po y Tigresa se encontraran con un personaje que ofrecerá curar la ceguera de Po a cambio de algo del mismo valor (intercambio equivalente) y alguien deberá tomar una decisión difícil que desencadenara problemas diversos... no digo mas. espero te guste el capitulo.  
**

**En verdad... snif snif... me conmueven sus comentarios, jamas pensé que este fic... snif snif... lo consideraran tan bueno como me lo dicen... snif snif... por eso les agradezco a todos ustedes estimados... que digo estimados... queridos lectores que leen esta historia, les agradezco totalmente queme brinden su tiempo para leer lo que escribo.**

**Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece... y todo lo demas.**

* * *

/_En su mente resonaba la melodía, de aquella caja de música que a su lado sonaba, no podía ver tan solo oír, sentir el terrible infierno por el que pasaba su cuerpo, el ardor del veneno que asemejaba al del fuego intenso, sufriendo en silencio, yacía en el suelo. La fría nieve daba un ligero alivio a su tormento, presentía que su final estaba cerca, sintiendo el veneno corriendo por sus venas, destruyendo lentamente sus nervios._

_Escucho su nombre a lo lejos, un llamado no muy lejano, de voz conocida, lo escuchaba cada vez mas cerca, clamando su nombre, gritándolo con desesperación y angustia, eso fue lo que lo trajo de regreso, lo que hizo que la voluntad regresara y lo hiciera pelear por vivir, fue su voz la que de nuevo le dio la fuerza, los recuerdos con ella, las vivencias a su lado, ella._

"_Ti… ti… tigresa…"/_

Jen miraba con tristeza al suelo, con el ceño un poco fruncido y de brazos cruzados, sentado bajo un gran árbol, tan solo esperando a que la noche llegara para poder partir.

"No estés triste, se que es difícil partir" dijo una vos frente a él, al levantar su mirada se topo con tigresa quien le miraba con una ligera sonrisa.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" pregunto ella, Jen tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Desde hace tiempo quiero saber… como es shifu, nadie nunca me lo ha dicho" tigresa lo pensó mirando al cielo, recordó algunos momentos con su padre, gratos de recordar.

"Es alguien muy frio y serio, distante…" Jen la miro preocupado por lo que escuchaba, tigresa sonrió imaginando lo que el panda rojo pensaba "Pero en el fondo, es alguien amable y cálido, alguien de buen corazón y afable con todo el mundo, que siempre tiene palabras para alentarte y levantarte el animo, de vez en cuando es cariñoso y juguetón… shifu es alguien en quien puedes confiar y que siempre estará a tu lado"

"Hablas de él como si fuera muy especial para ti, hablas de él como si fuera mas que tu maestro, como si fuera tu padre" al escuchar las palabras de Jen tigresa sonrió aun mas, lo miro y le dijo.

"Es por que shifu es mi padre adoptivo"

/_Shifu no supo que decir, tan solo la miraba, atónito por sus palabras, solo miraba aquellos ojos de color rubí, tan solo los veía húmedos y con algunas lagrimas, sentía el corazón latirle tan fuerte que le brotaría del pecho, sentía un sentimiento tan extraño, sentía las palabras en la garganta buscando salir pero no encontrar salida, tan solo quedándose ahí como un nudo que no le permitía hablar, tantas cosas por decir pero sin poder decirlas. Apretó sus puños y miro al suelo con sus grandes orejas caídas._

_Po caminaba por el pasillo, cuando escucho las voces de tigresa y shifu, no entendió bien lo que decían y se acerco con curiosidad, en ese momento alquilen choco con él, alno poder ver no identificó quien era hasta que hablo._

"_Po… perdona…" era tigresa, su voz sonaba triste y parecía… ¿llorar?, Po se alarmo e intento hablar pero ella salió corriendo antes de que pudiera detenerla._

"_Panda" ahora era shifu quien le hablaba._

"_Maestro ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tigresa…?" Po no entendía lo que pasaba, al no poder ver se alarmaba._

"_¿en verdad tigresa lloraba?" pregunto a su maestro._

"_Si, me temo que… fui yo quien… le provoco el llanto" Po se quedo con una expresión de incredulidad, preguntándose por que, como._

"_Hablaremos después panda, ahora tengo que resolver esto" shifu salió corriendo, dejando a Po atrás, tenia que hablar con tigresa aunque no supiera como o que decir._

_En la soledad del bosque lloraba ella por primera vez en años desde su triste estadía en el orfanato, las lágrimas caían a la vez que mojaban sus mejillas, de nada servía secarlas, pues más brotaban de sus ojos._

"_Tigresa" era Po quien la encontró primero, ella se sorprendió al verlo estaba por correr cuando el la detuvo._

"_No corras, fue cansado encontrarte hasta acá" la felina no respondía no decía nada, permanecía ocultando su rostro y abrazada a sus rodillas._

"_¿Qué paso?" Pregunto sentándose a su lado._

"_Hable con… con shifu… le dije todo…" contesto con las lagrimas en los ojos y las emociones atoradas en la garganta._

"_Mmm… si así fue, no entiendo por que lloras" _

"_¡Por que le dije todo, TODO! Lo que no le dije en años… lo que sentí durante años… lo que espere y nunca llego… le dije todo… y el no dijo nada… nada" _

"_Cuantos años, cuantas emociones nunca dichas… quizá al igual que tú… esta confundido… atónito… con las emociones y las palabras atoradas en la garganta" tigresa seco sus lagrimas al escuchar las palabras del panda, poniéndolas en duda dentro de su cabeza, pero también tratando de comprenderlas._

"_¿Y si no es así?… ¿si te equivocas?… "pregunto._

"_Solo hay una forma de saberlo…" se puso de pie y le tendió la pata, pidiendo que se levantara y le acompañara fuera del bosque, incitándola a regresar con él._

_Caminaban sin prisa alguna, tigresa tenia la mirada en el suelo mientras se rodeaba a si misma con sus brazos, el pelaje de sus mejillas estaba desordenado, producto de haber llorado y secado sus lagrimas. _

_No tardaron mucho en regresar al palacio de jade, menos aun en encontrar a shifu, quien al igual que tigresa tenia la mirada en el suelo, la preocupación lo tenia tenso y al ver a su hija regresar en compañía del panda, se alegro, pero pronto esa alegría se esfumo, pensó en lo que le diría, en todo lo que debía decir, ahora solo le faltaba poder hacerlo._

_Ambos quedaron de frente, mirándose a los ojos, Po se hizo aun lado evitando intervenir, quedaron en un incomodo silencio que solo el viento apartaba, ninguno sabia por donde empezar; un "lo siento" quizá, un "perdóname" tal vez, un "fue mi culpa", "fui un mal padre", "fui un idiota", "no quería que se repitiera", "¡Tuve miedo!", pero no, tan solo se quedo en silencio, torturado por sus propias palabras y por la mirada de su hija, entonces cayo de rodillas, presa del remordimiento y su propia conciencia, comenzando a derramar lagrimas._

"_No hay razón para pedir perdón… pues no lo merezco… no hay motivos para perdonarme después de lo que hice… de todo lo que no hice por ti… de lo que no te demostré… lo que no te dije…" fue entonces cuando ella lo abrazo, consolándolo en su dolor, transmitiéndole calor, mostrándole su perdón, sin palabra alguna, tan solo con un abrazo lleno de emociones y cálidos sentimientos, pues las palabras de Po le habían hecho comprender, reconsiderar y perdonar a su padre._

"_El presente es el mejor momento para corregir los errores y sanar las heridas del pasado"/_

"Feng es mi padre adoptivo, yo casi no conocí a mis padres, tendría tres años cuando el murió, desde entonces Feng cuido de mi, me alimento, me educo, me protegió, me dio un hogar y el cariño que mis padres no me pudieron brindar…" las lagrimas brotaron una vez mas al recordar esos momentos con el pavorreal.

"¿Qué hay de Tao y Gyatso? ¿Cómo son?" pregunto tigresa tratando de evitar que Jen se deprimiera.

"Solo les importa que entrene, son mis maestros, no hay mucho que pueda decir de ellos, en mi entrenamiento es en lo único que piensan, además de odiarse el uno al otro"

"Encontraras una familia con nosotros, te lo puedo asegurar y tal vez un día vuelvas a ver a Feng" eso hizo sonreír a Jen.

En medio de la oscuridad siendo alumbrados solo por antorchas, los tres se preparaban para partir de inmediato.

"Tened un buen viaje, cuando lleguen por favor háganmelo saber por una carta o un mensaje, eso calmaría las preocupaciones de mi viejo corazón" el rostro de Feng estaba lleno de tristeza, aunque buscaba ocultarla tras una sonrisa y una mirada serena, el brillo en sus ojos y su tono de voz lo delataban, Jen también trataba de mostrarse fuerte, pero sus ojos también lo delataban, era el momento de decir adiós y partir, tenia fe en lo que tigresa le había dicho, el volver algún día a ver a Feng.

"No estés triste" dijo el pavorreal posando su ala en el hombro del muchacho.

"No sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar" dijo Jen conteniendo las lagrimas.

"Escúchame Jen, algún día nos volveremos a ver, y cuando suceda quiero verte como un hombre fuerte, feliz y alegre, que siempre miro al frente, que jamás se dejo vencer, solo así te quiero volver a ver, anda y ve, cumple tu destino" ambos se abrazaron, como padre e hijo, despidiéndose, indefinidamente.

"Maestra tigresa, ¿esta segura de poder andar?" pregunto Feng algo preocupado por ella.

"Estoy bien, no se preocupe"

"¿Qué pasara cuando Cang Shi y Mei Ling se enteren sobre nuestra repentina partida?" pregunto Po.

"Ordenare que regresen a sus academias, solo eso, ahora váyanse, les espera un largo viaje" los tres se despidieron con una reverencia y comenzaron a andar por el oscuro sendero del bosque.

Sus andar se volvió más lento, sentía un fuerte dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo, producto de sus heridas que aun no sanaban, buscaba soportarlo, tratando de seguirles el paso sin preocuparlos, miro al cielo, observando la luz de la luna cubriéndolos, iluminando su camino.

"¿Sucede algo tigresa?" pregunto Po sin detenerse, la felina acelero un poco el paso a pesar de su dolor y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

"No pasa nada, solo apreciaba la luna" respondió ella.

"¿Cómo se ve esta noche? ¿Puedes describirla para mi?" ella levanto su vista una vez mas, buscando las palabras para hacerlo.

"Es luna llena, grande redonda y brillante, con una bella luz blanca, las estrellas también brillan a su alrededor, es una noche muy bella" dijo esforzándose por describirla, no era muy buena con esas cosas. Entonces tropezó, al mirar al cielo y no ver el camino cayo al suelo.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaron Po.

"Solo fue un tropiezo "respondió, pero el dolor en su cuerpo evito que se levantara.

"No, no estas bien" dijo Po dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. "Déjame ayudarte, deja que te cargue" tigresa se negó de inmediato e intento levantarse nuevamente sin éxito alguno, cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

"No quiero que te lastimes mas, vamos, deja que te cargue" pidió de nuevo Po.

"Ya te lo dije, estoy bien, no es necesario" a pesar de las objeciones, el panda suavemente la tomo en sus brazos.

"Po, bájame ya, yo puedo…"

"Shh, deja de poner peros, no pienso dejar que te lastimes"

"Po, maestra tigresa, ¿que los detuvo?" pregunto Jen quien iba al frente pero al ver que se habían quedado atrás, detuvo su caminar y decidió esperarlos.

"Solo un pequeño tropiezo" contesto Po con una sonrisa al igual que tigresa, quien no dijo nada más.

"¿Por qué la maestra… por que la lleva en brazos?" pregunto Jen al ver que Po la llevaba cargando, el sonrió y tigresa se sonrojo apartando su mirada.

"Por sus heridas, de esta forma no se lastimara" el panda rojo no dijo nada mas ni pregunto otra cosa, siguieron caminando en silencio, tigresa se sentí un poco incomoda, avergonzada, pero extrañamente, le agradaba esa sensación, el ser cargada en brazos, de una forma tan… maternal, le hacia sentir eso que nunca sintió, pues nunca tuvo una madre o un padre que la llevara en brazos cuando era pequeña. Pronto esa incomodada desapareció, cerro sus ojos y se acurruco entre los brazos de Po, quedándose dormida, sintiendo su calor, comenzando a soñar.

_/Estaba oscuro, solo poda ver el camino bajo sus pies, escuchaba que la llamaban y ella seguía esa voz, tratando de divisar algo a lo lejos, una figura, una luz, una silueta, algo que pudiera reconocer._

"_Tigresa" la llamaron con mas fuerza._

"_¡Tigresa!" esta vez fue como gritarle en el oído, se asusto y dio un brinco, dándose vuelta pero sin ver a nadie._

"_¿Quién eres?" pregunto._

"_Tu sabes quien soy" respondió la voz._

"_¿Po?" pregunto reconociendo levemente su voz, sonaba diferente, pero podía decirse que era él._

"_¿Quién mas podía ser?" apareció frente a ella sorprendiéndola, haciéndola caer de espaldas; tenia una expresión de dolor y tristeza en su rostro._

"_Po…"_

"_¡Cállate!" le grito con enojo, se podía ver en su rostro. Ella solo se quedo en el suelo, confundid._

"_Pero…"_

"_¡Cállate te he dicho! No quiero escuchar tus falsas disculpas, no quiero escucharte pedir perdón, no pienso perdonártelo jamás"_

"_¿De… de que… hablas?"_

"_De lo que me sucedió por tu culpa, de lo que me paso… tu sabes muy bien de que hablo… de mis ojos, mi visión" se agacho y se inclino un poco quedando con su rostro frente al de ella, abrió sus ojos y tigresa se horrorizo al no ver nada mas que las cuencas oscuras y vacías._

"_Tu me dijiste… pero tú… "balbuceo asustada, sin poder dejar de ver aquellas cuencas vacías._

"_Jamás te perdonaría ¡Jamás! Debiste acompañarme, debiste seguirme, estar a mi lado, pero me abandonaste a mi suerte, me dejaste solo y ¡me sucedió esto! perdí mis ojos, mi vista, es tu culpa y solo tuya" la culpa y el remordimiento aflojaron las lagrimas, cayendo un par por sus mejillas, su expresión se lleno de tristeza._

"_Por favor… ¿que puedo hacer para que me perdones?" pregunto._

"_Ya te lo dije, jamás obtendrás mi perdón"_

"_¡Debe haber algo!... algo" la expresión de Po se suavizo un poco, parecía meditarlo._

"_Quizá… puedas hacer algo"_

"_¿Qué? Dímelo, por favor dímelo" pidió, casi le rogo que lo dijera, pero cuando escucho la respuesta, prefirió no habérselo pedido._

"_Tus ojos… dame tus ojos" se quedo petrificada, el la tomo por el cuello y la levanto del suelo, sentía la opresión en la garganta, respiraba con dificultad._

"_Pero… yo…"_

"_¿Quieres mi perdón? Pues dámelos, ¡entrégame tus ojos!" las lagrimas brotaron con mas intensidad, temblaba._

"_Por favor… no… yo… debe haber… algo mas…"_

"_No, lo que quiero es ver de nuevo y para ello los quiero, dámelos o yo mismo te los arrancare" vio su pata acercarse a su rostro, sintió sus dedos tocando sus parpados, sus garras perforándole la cara…_

"_¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"/_

Se movía con brusquedad, Po la escuchaba susurrar, "No… por favor… no", intento despertarla colocando su pata en su hombro, no tuvo efecto.

"Tigresa despierta" le dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas suavemente, entonces ella reacciono, le lanzo un zarpazo directo al rostro, la detuvo atrapando su golpe, sujetándola de la muñeca.

Despertó completamente asustada, respirando agitadamente, sintió que alguien la tomaba por la muñeca, entonces vio a Po deteniéndola, ella había sacado sus garras, pudo lastimarlo sin darse cuenta, de inmediato se soltó de su agarre.

"Lo siento, yo… yo…"

"Shh, no me lo expliques, parece que tuviste una horrible pesadilla, yo entiendo" se llevo una pata a su pecho y trato de controlar su respiración, pronto se calmo, pero las imágenes de ese sueño le seguían atormentando.

"¿Dónde…?" una vez calmada se pregunto donde estaban, parecía…

"Feng nos dio una tienda de campaña bastante amplia, decidí armarla para pasar la noche"

"Voy a salir, necesito tomar aire" dijo levantándose, por el susto el dolor de sus heridas no fue siquiera perceptible en ese momento.

"Es muy tarde ¿estas segura?" pregunto Po.

"En verdad necesito salir… quiero estar a solas unos minutos" él asintió y ella salió dejándolo junto a Jen, quien dormía profundamente… aparentemente.

"¿Le pasa algo a la maestra tigresa?" pregunto mientras bostezaba, despertando de su sueño.

"Solo tuvo una pesadilla"

Se sentó al pie un árbol, aun se estremecía al recordarlo, sus palabras, su voz, parecía tan real, eso la hacia sentir tan terrible, culpable, el remordimiento la consumía por dentro, y sin darse cuenta derramo un par de lagrimas que cayeron al suelo.

No tardo mucho en regresar, solo quería calmarse, respirar un poco de aire y meditar, entro a la tienda y observo que Jen y Po, estaban profundamente dormidos pues ambos estaban roncando muy fuerte.

Se sentó cerca de Po, ella ya no tenía sueño, esa pesadilla se lo había espantado, tan solo quería estar a su lado por un rato, cuidando de su descanso, con delicadeza acaricio sus parpados, sintiendo con sus dedos las cicatrices plasmadas en ellos, recordando su sueño, pensando y preguntándose aquello.

"¿Acaso yo… podría… darte mis ojos?"

_/"No llores por favor… me parte el corazón escucharte llorar" parado en la puerta se encontraba él, con la venda en sus ojos, escuchando su llanto, sus lágrimas caer al suelo._

"_¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te hace sentir triste? Dime por favor, por que no quiero escucharte llorar, no podría soportarlo, no quiero que estés triste" tigresa se levanto del suelo y lentamente camino hasta él, no podía mirarlo al rostro, no podía verlo a la cara._

"_Lo que paso… lo que te sucedió… lloro por que no… no estuve para ayudarte… por que te abandone… porque fue mi culpa…" confeso, mirando al suelo, ella sintió que Po la tomaba por los hombros, con delicadeza subió hasta sus mejillas, con sus dedos aparto las lagrimas de sus ojos y le hizo levantar el rostro._

"_Lo que paso, ya paso, no importa quien se equivoco, ahora por favor, no llores mas" _

"_No lo puedo olvidar… siento el remordimiento en mi pecho… ¿Qué puedo hacer… para que me perdones?"_

"_¿Perdonarte?... ¿quieres que… te perdone?" pregunto incrédulo sobre esa petición._

"_Yo quiero... enmendar mi error… pero… no puedo… se que no puedo… mas debe haber algo… algo que pueda hacer por ti… lo que sea…" contesto con voz quebradiza, con los ojos húmedos, con toda la tristeza del mundo._

"_Tan solo deja de llorar que me partes el corazón, no estés triste, por favor no me pidas perdón, pues no es necesario, nunca te he culpado, jamás lo haría" tigresa no lo soporto mas y lo abrazo._

"_¿Por qué siempre eres así? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno con todos? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Yo que te he hecho tanto daño, ¿Por qué?" _

_Aquellas palabras no las pronuncio, no las dijo ni las susurro, solo las guardo en su mente, en su corazón, para si mismo esperando un día tener el valor de decírselas en voz alta._

"_Por que te amo" y espero a que ese abrazo le transmitiera el calor de esas palabras, a que simplemente el corazón de ella escuchara al de él/_

**P.D: intentare actualizar mi otra historia pronto, la inspiración ya me esta llegando, de forma lenta, pero llegando, sin otra cosa, me despido y quedo a su disposición.**

**Att. "Notes"**


	5. Chapter 5

**La ley de Murphy enuncia, "si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal", y eso paso esta semana, exámenes, proyectos y otras cosas, me... patearon el trasero, pero bueno, que le voy a hacer... lo único bueno fue que este viernes fue mi cumpleaños y me fui a festejar, por eso actualizo hasta ahora.****  
**

**Mmm... lejos de mi dificil semana me di el tiempo de escribir (por la madrugada, como ahora) y aquí esta, no es mi mejor capitulo pero aquí esta, espero lo disfruten.**

** Ahora contestare reviews... **

**Miguel el romántico je: muchas gracias por dejarme un review, seguiré con el buen trabajo, lo prometo, asi que disfruta del capitulo, un saludo desde la comodidad de mi escritorio de trabajo donde... trabajo, que curioso ¿no?**

**RavenDark85: no sabes cuanto me halagas con tus reviews, que este capitulo te guste.**

**Lia EGG: me alegra que te haya gustado y asustado, ese sueño no fue uno de mis mejores textos de terror pero veo que logro su cometido, espero que te guste este capitulo, te mando un saludo.  
**

**geraldCullenblack: si los comentarios que todos ustedes me dejan me fascinan, los tuyos son mis favoritos, me doy cuenta que has profundizado mucho en mi historia, y si tienes razón en todo, en este capitulo veras bastante sobre esa "culpabilidad" y como se resuelve, aunque no del todo, pues durante toda la historia ese remordimiento permanecerá; gracias por el beso y por tu apoyo, espero verte pronto por aquí. P.D: soy muy fanático de Guillermo del toro, ese día acababa de ver "El espinazo del diablo" y "El laberinto del fauno", en eso también tuviste ****razón.**

**jeffersongongora: parece que ya se me ha hecho costumbre hacer llorar a mis lectores, espero que no derrames mas lagrimas con este capitulo, disfrútalo y sino puedes con las lagrimas, por lo menos te enviare unos pañuelos, te mando un saludo.**

** killer PyT: muchas gracias por dejarme un review, esperemos que se cumpla la quinta vez, si no, no importa, me gusta escribir de todas formas, me... agrada, te mando un saludo desde mi escritorio de trabajo y espero verte por aquí muy pronto.**

**ErickLsk: aquí se empezara a revelar algunos problemas que Jen tendrá en el futuro y que tigresa y Po también enfrentaran, muchas gracias por tu review, que puedo decir, me encanta leer lo que escriben sobre lo que piensan, se que llevo acabo un buen trabajo, espero este capitulo también sea de su agrado, te mando un saludo.S**

**Salilus: Parece que he hecho costumbre de hacerlos llorar a todos mis lectores, no sabes cuanto me halagas al pensar todo eso de mi y de mi forma de escribir, me has hecho sonrojar, te mando un saludo y espero te guste el capitulo.**

**Maaariii: aqui esta, no mas espera, el quinto capitulo de esta entrega, espero te guste y gracias por tu review, ahora, hablando sobre mi otra historia, temo decirte que... la inspiración no me llega y cada vez que trato de escribir termino iniciando todo desde el principio, pero espero pronto poderla actualizar, lo prometo, te mando un saludo y espero te guste el capitulo.**

**MizarW: muchas gracias por tu review, me hacen feliz, ahora veras como tigresa empezara a cambiar y ese remordimiento ira desapareciendo poco a poco, mejor te dejo que ****leas, te mando un saludo desde mi escritorio de trabajo.**

**fanatico Z: Mmm... que te puedo decir... eres uno de los grandes... de ls grandes entre los grandes... el leer tu historia fue increíble... el leer que me habías dejado no solo uno, tres reviews fue... impactante... me quede con cara de O.O, y pocos hacen que mi rostro de piedra muestre un gesto de esa manera... que honor... espero te guste el capitulo, te mando un saludo y un fuerte apretón de manos.**

**dani tg: creo que hacerlos llorar ya es mi costumbre, te agradezco mucho el review, el gesto de dejar un comentario, espero que te guste el capitulo y que ya no llores mas, si no, te mando un saludo y unos pañuelos.**

**flowerforever355: me halagan mucho, eso me encanta, he aprendido poco a poco y me halaga que digan todo eso de esta historia, de mi y de mi forma de escribir, espero te agrade este capitulo, te mando un saludo desde mi escritorio de trabajo.**

**Todos ustedes, lectores, me hacen tan feliz, ver que aprecian tanto esta historia, que les mando un saludo, un fuerte abrazo y un gran apretón de manos a todos ustedes, disfruten el capitulo y no olviden comentar.**

**Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece.**

* * *

_/" Maestra tigresa… ¿el estará bien?" tigresa bajo un poco la mirada, topándose con los ojos verdes de la pequeña leopardo de seis años que la miraba preocupada, sus ojos verdes le recordaban a él y también la mortificaban, queriendo ocultar su angustia se mantenía seria y poco expresiva, mas no podía evitar mirar hacia la montaña, esperando verlo regresar a salvo._

"_Confía en él, pronto regresara" dijo para tranquilizar a la pequeña y también a ella misma._

"_Pero… Fei es muy malo… ¿Por qué no fue con él?" _

"_Para mantenerte a salvo, para que nada te suceda"_

"_Pero… el que esta solo ahora es él… el señor Po esta solo… ¿Quién lo va a proteger?" tigresa no pudo evitar agachar su mirada, comprendiendo el error que acababa de cometer._

"_No debió dejarlo ir solo" con esas palabras tigresa deseaba salir corriendo, alcanzarlo, no quería pensar en lo que le podía pasar, pero no podía dejar sola a la pequeña, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre brotara, tomo a la pequeña en brazos y corrió en dirección opuesta a la montaña, si quería ir a buscar a Po primero tenia que poner a Yue a salvo._

"_Aguanta Po, no importa lo que pase, aguanta por favor, ya voy" se dijo mentalmente corriendo tan rápido como podía/_

Algo la despertó, un ruido, un movimiento, no sabia que, pero ya estaba despierta.

"¿Po?" pregunto mientras abría con pesadez sus ojos, aun veía un poco borroso.

"¿Jen?" pregunto de nuevo mas solo obtuvo silencio, trato de levantarse, sus heridas le pesaban, pero la molestia era menor que el día anterior, miro a su alrededor, seguía en la tienda, pero estaba sola, observo que alguien la había arropado por la noche con una suave manta, ese debió haber sido Po, ella solo sonrió, aparto la manta y trato de ponerse en pie, le costo trabajo, le temblaban un poco las piernas.

Asomo la cabeza fuera de la tienda, entonces escucho su voz.

"Buenos días" tigresa lo miro, estaba sentado afuera, parecía estar meditando, tenia como siempre esa sonrisa en el rostro, y una expresión apacible.

"Buenos días a ti también" respondió saliendo de la tienda, cojeaba un poco y Po podía escuchar sus pasos.

"¿Cómo te sientes, estas mejor?" pregunto.

"Si, ya puedo caminar"

"No mientas, puedo escuchar que cojeas un poco" tigresa lo miro un poco sorprendida, agacho la mirada y suspiro.

"Esta bien, aun no mejoro del todo"

Se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado, lo miro y entonces observo grandes rasguños en su brazo izquierdo y unos cuantos en su pecho.

"¡Po! ¿Quien te hizo eso?... no me digas que… fui yo…" se dio cuenta que eran las marcas de sus garras, miro sus patas, en efecto, habían pequeñas manchas de sangre en ellas, levanto su mirada, aun incrédula por lo que inconscientemente había hecho.

"Po… discu…" tomo una de sus patas antes de que ella terminara de hablar, la acaricio suavemente, no borraba su sonrisa de su rostro, no parecía molesto, menos aun enojado.

"Te dije que no pidieras mas disculpas, que no ves que no estoy molesto, fue un accidente, parece que anoche tuviste una pesadilla" tigresa cerro sus ojos y aparto su mirada, recordando aquel sueño.

/_" ¡PO!" gritaba con fuerza, pero la montaña solo le devolvía su propio eco, y después solo silencio, el frio le calaba los huesos, le congelaba hasta los nervios, pero la necesidad de verlo a salvo, de poder saber que estaba bien, la mantenía en pie, moviéndose, luchando por encontrarlo._

"_¡POOOOOO!" grito con desesperación total, llena de angustia y mortificación, con el culpa de dejarlo solo, de abandonarlo, golpeándole el corazón, quebrándola por dentro._

"_¡POOOOOOOO!" grito una ultima vez, antes de caer de rodillas sobre la nieve, se le acababan las esperanzas, quería pensar que el estaba bien, quizás había bajado antes que ella, tal vez ya la esperaba en la aldea con esa sonrisa en su cara, verlo a los ojos y abrazarlo sabiendo que estaba a salvo, pero su mente le decía que no, que algo no estaba bien, su corazón, una corazonada de que no estaba bien._

"_Fui una estúpida… estúpida…"exclamaba golpeando el frio suelo._

"_No debí… ¡no debí dejarte solo maldita sea!" quería llorar, pero entonces escucho el viento, arrastrando aquel llamado, en el viento escuchaba su nombre, alguien pronunciaba su nombre, alguien la llamaba, levanto su mirada y trato de observar por todo el lugar, escuchando de donde provenía._

"_tigresa" podía oírlo, como un susurro._

"_¡PO!" avanzo buscando con la mirada, con el oído atento a cualquier sonido._

"_tigresa" lo escucho y comenzó a correr._

_Observo las cabañas destruidas, los cuerpos en el suelo, el desastre del combate que se había librado horas antes, todo cubierto por aquel frio manto blanco._

"_Po ¿Dónde estas?" miraba a los lados, mirando los cadáveres de aquellos soldados a los que Fei les arrebato la vida, eso la estremecía, imaginando lo peor, entonces lo miro, oculto en la nieve, inmóvil._

_Corrió hacia él, estaba petrificada por el miedo, y al tocarlo y sentir el frio que recorría su cuerpo comenzó a horrorizarse, pues observo aqueas marcas negras, la hinchazón de su cuerpo, el efecto de aquel veneno._

"_No… no… ¡No!" exclamo al ver su rostro, al ver sus ojos._

"_¡NO!" grito apretando sus mejillas, mirándolo fijamente, lo abrazo con fuerza, apretándolo entre sus brazos, gritando, sollozando por primera vez en años, derramando lagrimas que caían en la nieve, congelándose/_

Apretaba sus parpados, tratando de que no brotara ninguna lágrima al recordar aquellos eventos, sintiendo la calidez de la pata de Po apretando la suya, buscando reconfortarla.

"Quisiera saber… ¿Cuál es ese sueño, esa pesadilla que te atormenta?" ella levanto su mirada, aun con el sentimiento de horror y miedo en su pecho, dudando en contárselo, pero debía saberlo.

"Con aquel día… en el que perdiste la vista y casi la vida… pronto se cumplirán dos años" respondió, él se quedo callado unos momentos, su sonrisa desapareció, estaba pensando.

"A veces… aunque no lo creas, yo también sueño con ese día… pero cuando despierto, se que solo es un recuerdo, aquel trágico evento sea convertido en solo eso, un recuerdo" ella esbozo una sonrisa melancólica, después de todo, el tenia razón.

"El ayer es historia…"

"El mañana un misterio…"

"Pero el hoy es un obsequio, por eso se llama presente" dijeron los dos finalmente, al mismo tiempo.

"Es una gran frase, yo no la había escuchado" dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al darse vuelta, tigresa diviso a Jen quien los veía con sus patas agarradas sentados uno junto del otro.

"Lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?" pregunto rascándose la nuca y sonriendo un poco nerviosos, tigresa y Po retiraron sus patas y negaron con la cabeza.

"No, solo charlábamos, por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?" pregunto ella, entonces Jen le mostro una bolsa que cargaba en su espalda, estaba llena y de ella saco unas cuantas manzanas.

"Fui por el desayuno"

* * *

/"Lo detesto, odio eso… "exclamaba con cierta molestia en su voz "pero… a la vez me gusta… me agrada…" expreso con cierto rubor en sus mejillas,_ mirando al suelo pensativa._

"_Te encuentras confusa, ¿es la primera vez que sientes algo así?" tigresa la miro, recordando._

"_No, jamás, es la primera vez" respondió, la vieja cabra sonrió suavemente, apoyándose en su bastón se acerco a la felina._

"_Lo que sientes es amor" le explico._

"_¡¿amor?!" pregunto levantando la voz "yo… yo no… no puedo estar… enamorada…" la vieja cabra rio con la boca cerrada, divertida por su reacción._

"_Así es, estas enamorada, el amor es un sentimiento, una emoción que se expresa de tantas maneras… con palabras, con actos, desde un simple cumplido a una muestra de ese afecto, un "te aprecio", un abrazo, un "te quiero" o un "te amo", una caricia… un beso" ella recordó ese momento, la preocupación, la comprensión, el afecto, todo se mostro en ese tierno abrazo, nunca pensó que eso significara tanto._

"_Te sientes aceptada, apreciada, te sientes admirada y querida, sientes calidez y seguridad a su lado, sientes felicidad, alegría con él, todo eso y mas, estoy segura que nade mas te lo había hecho sentir, es por eso que te sientes confundida, perdida, pero esta bien, al amor es así"_

"_Pero yo… ¿Por qué yo?... yo no soy así con él, ¿Por qué él es así conmigo?"_

"_Por que el amor comienza dándose, comienza brindándose, se entrega sin esperar nada a cambio, solo se da el corazón en el acto, y el corazón de ese anda es muy grande"_

"_Entonces él… él… ¿me… ama?"_

"_Quizá tu no te das cuenta pero él… ya te entrego su corazón"_

"_¿Entonces que debo hacer yo?"_

"_Ceder, ahora te toca a ti brindar ese amor, entregarle tu corazón"/_

* * *

"¿Cuándo pasara? estoy harto de esperar" pregunto un oso de gran tamaño, sentado bajo el árbol con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

"Ya cálmate, ten paciencia, pronto será" " exclamo una figura desconocida, cubierto de pies a cabeza por una túnica, mirando sentado desde la rama de un árbol.

Suspiro molesto, cansado de esperar, de estar sin hacer nada "¿Qué pasara cuando los encontremos?" pregunto.

"Pasara lo que tenga que pasar" se descubrió la cabeza, dejando ver a una pantera, de gesto serio pero mirada apacible, de ojos marrones y afilados colmillos, soltó un gran bostezo y se recostó sobre la rama.

* * *

Tigresa miro al cielo, observando las nubes que parecían acompañarlos, estaba muy callada desde hacia varias horas, desde que se habían puesto en marcha básicamente, se limitaba a mirar al cielo de vez en cuando, pensativa y sumisa en su mente, sus recuerdos.

"Esa nube parece un dragón ¿no cree?" ella bajo la mirada, topándose con Jen, caminando a su lado y también observando las nubes.

Tigresa sonrió y volvió a mirar "Si, parece un dragón" le contesto.

"Ha estado muy callada maestra, ¿puedo saber por que?" ambos se miraron a los ojos.

"Estoy muy pensativa últimamente, es todo" aparto su vista y miro al frente, observando a Po quien caminaba delante de los dos, Jen se dio cuenta del gesto que se dibujo en el rostro de ella, también miro a Po, el no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, pero sospechaba que era algo mas que simple compañerismo o amistad.

"¿Tiene que ver con él? Con Po" pregunto con curiosidad, con inocencia, ella agacho un poco la mirada.

"Si, un poco" respondió sin revelar mas.

_/"Míreme, yo no nací para ello, mire mis colmillos, mire mis garras, ¡míreme!, yo no nací para amar" expreso con frustración._

"_Eso es lo que piensas tú, pero que hay de los demás, que hay de él, quizá no naciste para amar, pero nadie te dijo que no podrían amarte" _

"_No lo entiende, yo solo causare dolor, lo hare sufrir"_

"_Y que, las rosas también tienen espinas y aun así se les admira por su belleza, aun si, se les ama"/_

"Debería hablar con él, no se lo que la tenga así, pero si tiene que ver con él, debería decírselo" dijo Jen rompiendo el silencio, tigresa lo miro unos momentos, después sonrió.

"Me llamas maestra y eres tu quien me aconseja, ¿Quién es el maestro entonces?" pregunto bromeando con él sobre la situación.

"Lo siento, usted es la maestra, pero yo solo digo lo que pienso" respondió sonriente el muchacho.

"Quizá tengas razón, hay cosas de las que no he hablado con él en mucho tiempo, quizá el momento es ahora" exclamo ella mientras lo miraba caminar frente a ella.

"¿Que la detiene entonces?"

"No lo se, tal vez mis temores"

/"_Deja aun lado la culpabilidad, agradece al mundo que vives un día mas, que el vive y esta a tu lado, deja el remordimiento atrás, deja de mirar el ayer, que no ves el sol del nuevo día, que no ves que día es, es hoy, el presente"_

"_Pero…" un bastonazo dio en su cabeza, tigresa se sobo y la miro molesta._

"_Déjate de "peros" niña, eres la maestra tigresa, líder de los cinco furiosos, si no dejas el pasado donde debe estar, formaras cadenas de pesar, y esas cadenas pesaran cada vez mas… y te quedaras atrás" la vieja cabra la tomo de su barbilla y l hizo que levantar la mirada, mirándola a los ojos._

"_El mismo te lo ha dicho, jamás se enojaría contigo, jamás te tendría rencor, así que hazle caso, hazle mas caso a él que a mi" se aparto de ella mas no dejo de verla a los ojos._

"_Esta misión será tu oportunidad, quizá no para decirle lo que sientes, pero si para arreglar las cosas, con él, forjar nuevamente ese lazo de confianza y avanzar al mañana" tigresa sonrió, parecía haber meditado bien lo que tenia que hacer._

"_Gracias por todo, ahora tengo que irme, Po me espera" se puso de pie y dio una reverencia a la vieja cabra, a la adivina de Gongmen que desde aquel entonces, vivía en el palacio._

"_Suerte niña, deseo verte volver con una sonrisa"/_

"Po, espera" el se detuvo unos momentos, tigresa se acerco y se coloco frente a él, con una pata en su hombro y mirándolo al rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Po.

"Quiero hablar contigo"

"Adelante, te escucho" contesto feliz como siempre, tigresa miro nuevamente al cielo, buscando palabras y emociones adecuadas, tenia que sacárselo del pecho, no solo de la boca.

"Lo siento, te falle mas de una vez…" estuvo apunto de hablar pero tigresa le pidió le dejara terminar "Desde el principio… cometí errores, me equivoque contigo mas de una vez, y te lo tengo que decir, me siento culpable por todo, por lo que sucedió, por lo que sufriste, por lo que pasaste"

Algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

"No pienso pedirte mas perdón… se que tu ya me lo has dado, pero debía decirte "lo siento" una vez mas, no sabes cuanto me duela verte así, no sabes cuanto sufro al ver esas marcas en tus parpados, al saber que fui la responsable, al saber que no estuve ahí par ti… no sabes cuanto me duele verte así…" tigresa apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

"No sabes… cuanto yo… te aprecio… cuanto… te quiero…" no era el momento para decirlo por completo, no era el momento para confesar todos sus sentimientos, pero para ella y para él, fue suficiente, para reforzar ese lazo.

Po la rodeo con sus brazos, ambos se abrazaron y por unos momentos así se quedaron, escuchando el latir de sus corazones, escuchando sus respiraciones, transmitiendo un poco de sus emociones, sintiendo su calor, reforzando su amistad, su confianza y dando un primer paso al amor.

Se separaron poco a poco, ella lo miraba, ese abrazo había sido la mejor respuesta, aun así, ella esperaba que expresara algo con palabras, quería escuchar su voz, escuchar lo que pensaba.

En su mente pronunciaba aquel "te amo" que en el pasado nunca pudo pronunciar, que solo se quedo como un pensamiento, como una frase o una idea, como algo que para aquel entonces parecía impronunciable, ahora quería salir, el corazón lo demandaba, pero el supo que ese no era el momento, entonces opto por algo mas; suavemente, tomo sus mejillas, sintiendo su calidez, sabiendo que estaba ruborizada, lentamente se acerco y le beso la frente para después abrazarla nuevamente.

Jen miro desde lejos, no deseaba interrumpir, sabia que eso era asunto de dos y el no debía interferir, ni siquiera acercarse, no debía arruinar el momento, tan solo miro, después levanto la vista al cielo y sonrió, algo había entre ellos dos y era mas que amistad.

"No se lo que es el amor, pero se que ellos dos, están cerca de alcanzarlo, de comprenderlo, de tocarlo" exclamo en voz baja y a lo alto, hablando con el viento, algo que hacia a menudo, sabiendo que el viento todo lleva y todo trae, mensajes, notas, historias y reflexiones.

* * *

_/" ¿Qué crees que le este sucediendo?" pregunto mono acostado sobre una viga en el techo de la cocina._

"_¿a que te refieres?" pregunto mantis buscando aclarar la pregunta._

"_Tu sabes, a tigresa, actúa muy raro desde lo sucedido hace dos meses" aclaro mono._

"_Se siente culpable, acaso no lo vez, ella lo dejo solo y cree que por eso Po… por eso sucedió lo que sucedió" contesto mantis mientras terminaba de comer unos panecillos de frijol._

"_Pobre… debe ser una carga muy pesada, no es la misma" _

"_Ya pasara, tendrá que superarlo, saber que ninguno tuvo la culpa, ya lo dijo Oogway, los accidentes no existen, todo pasa por una razón"_

"_¿Crees que vuelva a ser la misma?"_

"_No, lo dudo, ha cambiado y cambiara aun mas, quizá para bien, quizá para mal, pero no será igual"_

"_¿De que hablan chicos?" viper entro a la cocina seguida de grulla, ambos se preguntaban sobre que hablaban._

"_Sobre tigresa, no es la misma" respondió mono._

"_Fue triste lo que le sucedió a Po, no me extraña que tigresa este así, es duro pensar en lo sucedido" comento grulla, viper no dijo nada, entendía a su amiga, pues ella también se sentía… terrible, siendo una experta en venenos y curaciones, no pudo ayudar a Po, no pudo salvar sus ojos._

_Grulla la miro de reojo, notando aquel gesto de tristeza._

"_No te sientas mal tu también, no me gusta verte así" viper levanto la mirada un poco._

"_Yo también me siento así, impotente al respecto, no pude hacer nada por él" explico._

"_Creo que todos nos sentimos así, impotentes, de haber podido hacer algo, ¿que sucedería en este momento? ¿Todo estaría bien? Me gusta pensar que si, pero no es así, ya lo dijeron, los accidentes no existen, todo pasa por una razón" era shifu quien les hablaba, desde la puerta de la cocina, con la misma mirada que todos, con ese gesto triste._

_Golpeo el bastón con el suelo y de inmediato cambio su expresión a la de siempre, una mas seria._

"_El pasado es historia…" comenzó a decir shifu._

"_El mañana es un misterio…" continuaron diciendo mono, mantis, grulla y viper._

"_Pero el presentes es un regalo…"dijeron todos._

"_Por eso se llama presente" finalizaron los cinco, los cuatro alumnos y su maestro/_

* * *

Camino entre la oscuridad de la noche, por el sombrío sendero del bosque, completamente solo pues aquel oso que le acompañaba no le seria útil para nada, prefería trabajar solo, el oso solo le causaría incomodidades.

Miro a la luna de forma nostálgica, posiblemente añorando los recuerdos de su hogar, se centro de nuevo en el frente del camino y ahí los vio, acercarse lentamente, así que decidió quedarse ahí de pie, esperando a que ellos quedaran frente a él.

Esta vez el silencio que rodeaba a los tres era agradable, principalmente para tigresa, quien había dicho todo lo que quería decir, se sentía un mejor, mas feliz y su sonrisa lo ponía de manifiesto, aun había muchas cosas mas que deseaba decirle, pero sabia que eso seria en otro momento y cuando los dos estuvieran completamente a sola, tan solo con pensarlo se ruborizo y mas aun cuando recordó aquel cálido beso que se plasmo en su frente unas horas atrás.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Po deteniéndose y rompiendo el silencio, tigresa lo vio frente a ellos, de pie sin decir nada, mirándolos fijamente.

"Perdón por aparecer ante ustedes tan tarde, y lamento importunarlos con mi presencia, pero mi ovejito es claro y preciso, vengo por el muchacho, vengo por Jen-Kan" dijo señalando al joven panda rojo, Tigresa fue la primera en interponerse y dar unos pasos al frente, la pantera se dio cuenta de inmediato de sus heridas, de que cojeaba al caminar.

"No te acercaras a él" expreso la felina con seriedad.

"Usted esta herida, por favor no intervenga, no pienso luchar con una mujer lastimada" tigresa se molesto, pero sabia que tenia razón, no sabia cuan fuerte era, seria imprudente atacar en su estado.

"Quizá ella este lastimada, pero yo no" Po apareció justo a lado de la pantera, se movió tan rápido que nadie se había dado cuenta, el felino lo miro de reojo, sin apartarse, sin temor a enfrentársele, entonces vio sus ojos, se dio cuenta.

"Usted esta ciego" comento, más de inmediato Po respondió, lanzando un puñetazo al rostro que la pantera esquivo dando unos pasos atrás.

"Por favor, no me subestimes" se puso en guardia, el felino lo observo con detenimiento.

"Como usted pida Sr. Panda" levanto sus puños sabiendo que el combate que estaba por librar no seria sencillo.

Lanzo puñetazo tras otro, siendo bloqueados por el panda que los rechazaba usando sus palmas y antebrazos, parecía que quien lo había subestimado era Po, pues aquellos golpes eran mas rápidos de lo que esperaba, sentía la fuerza con la que golpeaba, la fuerza con la que impactaba sus palmas, sus antebrazos, escuchaba como cortaba el aire y como le rozaba el pelaje del rostro, no le quedo mas que retroceder, mas apenas dio un paso hacia atrás, la pantera lanzo una patada alta lateral que Po apenas logro bloquear con su antebrazo, la fuerza fue tal que lo mando al piso.

"¡Po!" grito tigresa lanzándose al combate a pesar de sus lesiones, trato de golpearle pero el fue mas veloz y detuvo su puño y con su palma la golpeo en el pecho, derribándola también.

"Le pedí que no interviniera, no me haga lastimarla mas de la cuenta." Desde el suelo gruño y le mostro los colmillos, se puso de pie nuevamente y trato de golpearlo con una patada, el felino la atrapo y con su codo la golpeo haciendo que tigresa soltara un rugido de dolor y cayera de nueva cuenta al suelo.

"Usted no entiende, esta vez, quédese en el suelo" levanto su puño y estuvo apunto de golpearla cuando un fuerte dolor le recorrió el brazo, desde la muñeca hasta el hombro.

"Atrévete a tocarla y perderás mucho mas que este brazo" se movía muy rápido, esta vez Po estaba tras de él, sujetándolo con fuerza de la muñeca, torciéndole el brazo, reteniéndolo y amenazándolo.

"En verdad estoy en desventaja" de un movimiento se zafo del agarre y se aparto.

"Fuiste tu ¿no es cierto? Quien mando esos lobos" Pregunto Po, la pantera asintió.

"Si, fui yo, pensé que me ahorrarían la molestia de venir… jamás pensé que se encontrarían con ustedes dos, guerrero dragón, maestra tigresa" Jen se acerco, dando unos pasos al frente, mirándolo seriamente pregunto.

"¿Por qué Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de mi?" le cuestión.

"No es lo que yo quiero, es lo que mi señor quiere de ti, pero me temo que ni yo mismo lo se, no se por que eres tan importante para él, yo solo cumplo ordenes"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Quién es tu señor? ¿Quién te envía?" tigresa se puso de pie, adolorida aun por el golpe de su pierna.

"Pueden llamarme Tai si lo desean, pero me temo que no puedo decirles el nombre de mi señor, lo único que puedo decir, es que tiene mucho interés en ti muchacho" esta vez miro a tigresa, dio unos pasos al frente, con las patas en su espalda, y seriamente advirtió.

"Cuidado en el camino, no soy el único al que enviaron" se deshizo de su túnica, su ropaje negro y su pelaje le hicieron capas de ocultarse en la oscuridad de la noche, desapareció como una sombra, dejando algo alterados a los tres.

* * *

Coloco ungüento en su pierna y le vendo de nuevo, tigresa seguía mirando hacia la ventana, mirando la luz de la luna.

"¿Qué crees que suceda?" le pregunto ella.

"Nada bueno, quizá nos equivocamos sobre Tao y Gyatso, alguien mas esta tras de Jen, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?" respondió Po "pensaremos en ello mañana, ahora debes descansar" se acerco a ella y de nuevo la beso en la frente, ella lo miro y le sonrió, un poco avergonzada se atrevió a pedir.

"Quédate esta noche conmigo, por favor" parecía una niña pequeña, el sonrió, se sentó frente a la cama mientras acariciaba la mejilla dela felina, a ella le gustaba esa caricia, le gustaba que le acariciara.

"Esta bien, pero solo hasta que te duermas" no se negó, al menos estaría un rato con ella, un momento era todo lo que quería, así que cerro sus ojos mientras sentía esa caricia, pronto se quedo dormida.

* * *

Desde lejos observaba esa posada, oculto tras su túnica la pantera solo observaba. Soltó un suspiro, se levanto y bajo del árbol, dando una ultima mirada.

"Pronto, pronto…"

* * *

**Ahh... final de capitulo, espero les haya gustado, no es mi mejor capitulo pero se los brindo a su criterio, espero verlos pronto, ahora me despido por un rato, hasta la próxima semana, espero, si ven errores de ortografía etc. avísenme, no me molesta.**

**Att. "Notes"**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Es un gusto escribir para ustedes, por ello les trigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia._**

**_Raven Dark85: me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi historia y que disfrutas leerla una y otra vez, te mando un saludo y espero te guste el capitulo.  
_**

**_Killer PyT: Me agrada que pienses eso de mi historia, realmente me hace _****_feliz, espero te guste el capitulo._**

**_ErickLsk: Gracias por comentar, espero que este capitulo te muestre un poco mas de a lo que se tendrán que enfrentar Po y tigresa, pronto veras que Jen es mas importante de lo que parece, espero te guste el capitulo, te mando un saludo._**

**_MizarW: basta de esperar, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero te guste y te mando un saludo. _**

**_jeffersongongora: que bueno que esta vez no te hice llorar, parece que mi racha de hacer brotar lagrimas en ustedes termino, me alegra leer tu comentario, respecto a lo de la pantera, sera alguien muy recurrente y peligroso, en este capitulo veras por que, si sigues teniendo algunas dudas, no dudes en decirme, con gusto responderé, te mando un saludo y espero disfrutes el capitulo._**

**_Lia EGG: creo que si llego a ser muy modesto a veces, pero he leído tantas buenas historias que aun me cuesta creer que piensen que la mía es tan buena, espero te guste este capitulo, te mando un saludo._**

**_fanatico Z: un honor muy grande que leas la historia de este humilde escritor, gracias por pensar todo eso de este fic, espero te guste este capitulo, te mando un saludo desde mi... escritorio de trabajo._**

**_geraldCullenBlack: una vez mas me asombra tu forma de ver atravez de mis letras, de mis frases y oraciones, ves esta historia de una forma muy semejante a la mía, y yo soy el escritor, eso me asombra y fascina a la vez, respecto a tus dudas... no había pensado con total claridad la edad de Po ni tigresa, pero leyendo tu comentario comencé a plantearla de la siguiente forma: tigresa es 5 años mayor que Po, antes de que Po quedara ciego tigresa tenia 25 y Po solo 20, después del accidente y de perder su vista, tigresa tiene 27 y Po 22, esto no sera muy fundamental en la historia pero debía contestar tu duda... en cuanto a Jen, su edad si sera importante, el tiene ahora 15 años como has dicho, su edad sera fundamental pues 15 años antes de que Jen naciera sucedió algo que tiene que ver con la razón por lo que le persiguen... respecto a tu segunda duda, sobre la visión de Po, espero este capitulo la resuelva y si, sera muy fundamental. espero te guste este capitulo y te mando un gran saludo desde mi escritorio de trabajo, esperare con ansias tu comentario._**

**_Rock end Load 5: te agradezco mucho tu comentario, en verdad me gusta tu historia y me hace feliz que a ti te guste la mía, espero te guste este capitulo, te mando un saludo._**

**_yalia sofia: me hace feliz leer tu comentario y que esta historia te guste tanto, te mando un saludo y espero te guste este capitulo._**

**_rona: thank you very much for commenting, enjoy the chapter_**

**_mrya 243: me emociona leer comentarios como el tuyo, me alegra saber que te haya gustado tanto y que te haya conmovido, eres alguien mas a quien hago llorar, te mando un saludo, gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capitulo._**

**_flowerforever335: gracias por dejarme un comentario, te mando un saludo y que disfrutes el capitulo._**

**_rita 5848: gracias por comentar, te prometo que habrá mas momentos tiernos entre ellos dos, por elmomento espero te guste este capitulo, te mando un saludo._**

**_Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece... etc._**

* * *

_/" ¡Ouch!" se quejaba sobándose la cabeza._

"_Otra vez, concéntrate" exclamo la vieja cabra._

"_¿Tiene que golpearme siempre con ese bastón?" pregunto molesto, ya le dolía la cabeza, ese bastón era duro._

"_Por supuesto, ¿de que otra forma aprenderás a concentrarte? La concentración debe lograrse no solo en la calma, también en la tormenta" de nueva cuenta alzo su bastón de madera y lo golpeo en la cabeza._

"_¡Ouch!"_

"_De nuevo, quiero que dejes de usar esas orejas y la nariz, deja tus sentidos a un lado, de nada te sirven" _

"_Pero Shifu dijo…"_

"_Yo no soy Shifu, haz lo que te digo" suspiro cansadamente, respiro profundo y se concentro, tenia que lograrlo aunque fuera una sola vez, junto sus dos palmas mientras hacia aun lado sus sentidos, bloqueando toda distracción, todo ruido, toda vibración._

_La cabra lo miro de cerca, acariciando su larga barba, apoyándose en su bastón, observando, asegurándose de que lo estuviera realizando correctamente, ya llevaban tres horas intentándolo ese día, ya llevaban dos semanas practicando lo mismo._

_Se coloco a lado de él, levanto el bastón y lo dejo caer sobre su cabeza, pero esta vez, el lo atrapo con su pata antes de que lo golpeara, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, una de satisfacción._

"_Bien hecho panda" le felicito la adivina._

"_Creo… creo que lo tengo…" dijo él._

"_¿Que ves?" pregunto la cabra, mirándolo fijamente, debía asegurarse que en verdad estuviera usando esa técnica._

"_Es… es… increíble… puedo… ver… la luz ¡puedo ver la luz!" exclamo emocionado, atónito, lleno de emoción, la vieja cabra sonrió alegre pues lo había logrado._

"_El ojo de la mente no puede ser engañado jamás, pues no se basa en ningún sentido, tan solo permite verla verdad del mundo, eso que tu llamas luz, es la energía que fluye en todo el universo, la vida que corre dentro de cada ser vivo, de cada materia, todo se impregna de ello y tu puedes verlo, como un destello, como una luz"_

"_Entonces así es el mundo" comento con asombro en su voz._

"_Usa bien el ojo de la mente panda, y ten mucho cuidado con él, por que como te dije, nadie puede mentirte, te mostrara siempre la verdad, lo mas profundo de todos los seres, veras su corazón y su alma"_

"_¿Eso que tiene de malo?"_

"_Que lo que las personas guardan dentro de si, en su corazón, no siempre es agradable, no siempre son lo que aparentan ser y muchas veces… puedes terminar desilusionado, puedes terminar conociendo cosas… que no te habría gustado saber"_

_La luz se apago y todo en su mente volvió a la oscuridad, su gesto era serio, meditativo._

"_Entonces… ¿Cómo debo usarlo?" pregunto a la cabra._

"_Como tu creas que sea mejor panda, cuando sientas la necesidad… de ver la verdad"/_

Arrojo las mantas al suelo, estaba harto de no poder dormir, de no encontrar descanso, puso los pies en el suelo permaneciendo sentado en la orilla de la cama, algo lo tenia tenso y preocupado, mantenía su mente despierta y muy alerta a pesar de que deseaba descansar, se levanto con pesadez, sentía el cansancio en su cuerpo, pero sus pensamientos era lo que le tenían intranquilo, aquella pantera, aquel encuentro y enfrentamiento, lo tenían preocupado.

"Tai" susurro al recordar su nombre, había algo en él que no le gustaba, pues lo que sintió durante el combate fue algo escalofriante.

/_"La lucha es un arte atravez del cual intercambiamos una comunicación usando nuestros cuerpos" explico la vieja cabra._

"_No lo entiendo…" pero la adivina no lo dejo terminar, la vieja cabra siguió hablando, explicando._

"_Comunicamos emociones, sentimientos en cada acción, en cada golpe, en cada movimiento, transmitimos lo que sentimos en ese momento, cuando un golpe te impacta ¿Qué percibes panda? ¿Puedes sentir la ira en su golpe? ¿El enojo que emana de su cuerpo? a eso me refiero, en cada puñetazo, en cada patada hay un sentimiento, una emoción, sea buena o mala"_

"_A veces, cuando peleo… percibo el miedo en lo otros... o el odio y enojo que tienen contra mi… y cuando entreno con los cinco, es algo muy diferente, siento… alegría al combatir, jubilo, puedo sentir que disfrutan enfrentarse a mi" Exclamo con gesto serio_

"_Entonces si lo entiendes, cuando luches puedes saber lo que realmente siente el oponente, puedes saber sus intenciones, incluso conocerlo mejor, cuando luches trata de percibirlo, entonces sabrás si es solo un oponente mas o un verdadero enemigo"/_

Buscaba respuestas en sus recuerdos, en las viejas pláticas, en viejos momentos, pero poco podía rescatar, pues aquella sensación que tuvo al pelear contra Tai era algo… desconocida, aterradora.

* * *

Camino con lentitud por el solitario pasillo de la posada, buscando la puerta correcta, mirando en la oscuridad, en completo silencio, tan solo quizás, el ruido del crujir de la madera con cada paso que daba.

Se detuvo finalmente, poso sus patas sobre la puerta y poco a poco la abrió, asomando su cabeza pudo verla, recostada sobre la cama, durmiendo profundamente, tan solo ella, nadie mas; sin hacer ruido, entro y cerro la puerta con cuidado, la oscuridad estaba de su lado, su pelaje negro lo mantenía oculto, tan solo podía verse el brillo de sus ojos, aquellos ojos marrones moviéndose entre las sombras.

Se acerco hasta donde ella estaba, sin dejar de mirarla, durmiendo tranquilamente, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, parecía estar soñando algo agradable, parecía disfrutar de su sueño.

La miro de pies a cabeza, observando las heridas y lesiones que sufrió en el pasado y que aun no sanaban, miro su pierna vendada, el suponía que apenas y podría moverla; cuanto mas la observaba, mas dudaba pues en ella había algo, aunque no supiera que, solo lo sentía, algo diferente a todo, la frivolidad de sus ojos, de esos ojos de asesino que brillaban en la oscuridad, desapareció, en cambio, una mirada de duda pero también de compasión apareció; dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se llevo su pata derecha a la cintura, donde portaba su daga, tomo el mango y se preparo para desenfundarla, mas algo le detenía, **"En el campo de batalla todo aquel que porta una arma y la apunta contra ti, es un enemigo, y todo enemigo debe morir, así sea hombre, mujer o niño"** se decía a si mismo en su cabeza mientras sujetaba el mango de su daga, estuvo a punto de desenfundarla cuando se arrepintió y aparto su pata de ella, quedándose de pie frente a la felina que dormía en su cama, **"No hay honor en matar al herido, al enfermo, al que no puede pelear, es de cobardes matar a aquel que no puede levantar su arma"** se repitió en su cabeza, soltando un suave suspiro.

Dio unos pasos y se acerco, suavemente acaricio su mejilla, pudo notar que ella sintió esa caricia pues su leve sonrisa se hizo mas ancha.

"Que pena me da… tener que matar… a tan bella mujer"

/_Se sentía protegida, segura, algo que nadie nunca le había dado, protección, algo que nunca recibió, ese calor, esa sensación de cariño y comprensión, todo emanando de él, cubriéndola, envolviéndola por completo y haciéndola sentir feliz._

_Acaricio su pecho, su suave pelaje blanco y negro, y aquella tibieza la invadió, recostada sobre él, siendo abrazada, rodeada por sus brazos de forma tierna, de forma cariñosa, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, como una melodía constante, imperturbable, tranquilizante._

_Tanto le gustaba estar con él, que no quería apartarse, así que miro al cielo, perdiéndose en su inmensidad, deseando que ese momento jamás terminara, que simplemente se quedaran, que la abrazara por siempre, sin separarse, sin perderse, solamente los dos, nadie mas, un momento eterno, un momento bajo las nubes y el cielo, rodeada por su calor y siempre escuchando el latir de su corazón._

_Lo miro, aquellos ojos la miraban con emoción, un brillo, un resplandor, el color jade de sus pupilas, todo su amor reflejado en sus ojos, y esa sonrisa, siempre llena de alegría y felicidad, de jubilo y bondad, sentía que el corazón le explotaría en cualquier momento, pero no podía dejar de verlo, no quería, no se alejaría jamás de él._

_Sintió la suave caricia en su mejilla, y lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, sintiendo la respiración del otro, le causaba cosquillas, le causaba emoción estar tan cerca de él, que no lo dudo, cerro sus ojos y dejo que sus labios se encontraran con los de él, con suavidad, con amor, con ternura que poco a poco se convirtió en pasión, en un fuego de emociones y sentimientos que los consumían, que los devoraban entre sus llamas"/_

"Sueñas con él… sueñas con su amor…" susurro "Sueña bella mujer… y reza… por que aquel sueño jamás termine o se convierta en pesadilla" se aparto de ella y salió de la habitación no sin antes verla por ultima vez, apreciarla una ultima vez y observar aquella sonrisa, aquella felicidad.

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, acostumbrado a la oscuridad no le temía a la noche, a la completa oscuridad de la madrugada ni a su soledad, pues las calles vacías del pueblo daban un completo silencio, todo estaban en una completa clama, ni siquiera podía escuchar el viento.

Llego al final, a la entrada del pueblo, lo sabia pues sentía la hierba bajo sus patas, escuchaba las hojas de los arboles, las ramas moverse ligeramente, tan solo se detuvo un momento, después siguió.

Atravez del bosque, con lentitud, sumiso en su mente, perdido en sus recuerdos, llego un momento, donde se quedo de pie, tan solo pensando, tan solo recordando,

Entonces escucho pasos a sus espaldas, alguien acercándose, se dio vuelta de inmediato, un poco temeroso de quien fuera, desconfiado y alerta se puso en posición de combate, escucho que aquel que corría ya estaba muy cerca, así que pregunto.

"¿Quien esta ahí? ¿Quién eres?" al instante escucho como dejaba de correr, en su lugar, caminaba lentamente.

"He preguntado ¿Quién es? Respóndeme" ordeno con mas severidad en su voz.

"Tranquilo, soy yo" se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, al instante bajo la guardia, mas tranquilo y relajado, incluso suspiro con alivio.

"Perdona si te asuste, no era mi intención" se disculpo mientras se acercaba, Po se quedo de pie mientras sonreía.

"No hay problema tigresa… no esperaba que estuvieras despierta, me tomaste por sorpresa" contesto él, entonces reino nuevamente el silencio, solo por unos instantes.

"¿Qué haces despierta? Creí que dormías" pregunto él.

"Perdí el sueño y me levante, fui a buscarte pero no te encontré en tu habitación… me preocupe por ti" inesperadamente lo abrazo, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

"Calma, solo salí a dar un paseo, yo tampoco podía dormir" respondió tratando de calmarla, correspondiendo su abrazo, tranquilizándola.

Quedando abrazados, él sentí algo extraño en ella, su pelaje era el mismo, su forma y figura también, su voz, todo parecía normal excepto el frio que emanaba de su cuerpo, Po sentía el cuerpo de tigresa muy frio y eso era extraño.

"Tigresa… ¿estas bien?" pregunto algo preocupado "Estas muy fría" escucho como suspiraba y sentía que lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

"Estoy bien, muy bien, siempre que este cerca de ti" contesto feliz apretándolo entre sus brazos.

Pero Po no estaba tranquilo, algo en ella le parecía extraño, no era su comportamiento, era algo más, entonces lo sintió…

"¡Agh!" soltó un leve quejido de dolor, sentía sus garras clavarse en su espalda, sentía que tigresa le desgarraba con sus filosas armas.

"Ti-tigresa" trato de apartarse de ella pero se aferraba a él con fuerza, comenzando a desgarrarle la espalda, sintiendo como la sangre le brotaba.

"¡Tigresa!" grito sintiendo el fuerte dolor, usando toda su fuerza la aparto de golpe sin poder evitar que ella le desgarrara la piel.

"¡Pero… ¿Qué te sucede?!" pregunto gritándole, confundido por lo sucedido.

"No me pasa nada Po" contesto.

"Pero… ¿Por qué me has…?" sintió de nuevo aquellas garras incrustársele en el cuerpo, esta vez lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras trataba de desgarrarle el pecho.

"¡Agh!" la tomo de las patas tratando de detenerla, pero no podía quitársela de encima, no podía evitar que ella le cortara, le atravesara la piel, sentía su sangre correr entre sus patas, mancharle el pelaje con aquel tibio liquido, estaba completamente atónito, confundido, asustado.

"¡Suéltame tigresa!" ordeno pero solo le clavo las garras con mas fuerza. "¡Maldita sea tigresa ¿por que me haces esto?!" pregunto con desesperación y temor.

"No sientas miedo Po, no me preguntes por que, solo… muere" le mordió en el hombre, muy cerca del cuello, clavándole los grandes colmillos lo mas profundo que podía sintiendo su sangre correr y regarse en el suelo,

"¡AAAAAHHH!" grito al sentir el intenso dolor de su mordida, de sus colmillos, estaba en shock, no entendía nada era presa del temor.

_/"…cuando luches puedes saber lo que realmente siente el oponente, puedes saber sus intenciones, incluso conocerlo mejor, cuando luches trata de percibirlo, entonces sabrás si es solo un oponente mas o un verdadero enemigo"/_

Aquel recuerdo le llego a la mente una vez mas, dándose cuenta de aquella extrañeza, aquel frio que había sentido con anterioridad, usando toda su fuerza, logro zafarse de su agarre tomándole de las patas, torciéndole las muñecas y arrojándola lejos de él, después cayo al suelo, lleno de dolor.

"Ríndete Po, morirás aquí, ante mi" el retrocedió poniéndose de pie, esquivando un poderoso zarpazo a la yugular, sintiendo aquella filosas garras rozando y cortándole un poco del pelaje del cuello.

"¿Quién eres tu? Se que… que tu no eres tigresa" si bien aun dudaba, aun sentía que era ella, sabia que algo extraño pasaba y debía confrontarla, asegurarse de que fuera ella, o alguien mas jugándole un truco.

"¿Qué no escuchas mi voz Po? ¿Qué no sentiste mi cuerpo?" pregunto, escucho que se acercaba, aproximándose a él.

"Toca mi rostro, así sabrás que soy yo" no lo pensó dos veces, acerco sus patas a su rostro, recorriéndolo con cierta desesperación, era su pelaje, eran sus rasgos, sus orejas, su nariz, era su rostro, ¡maldita sea, era ella!

Quedo en shock, sin poder apartar sus patas de su rostro, completamente a tonito, paralizado.

"No, no, no… ¡No puedes ser ella!" grito desesperado, sintiendo de nuevo sus garras clavarse en su pecho.

"Soy yo, lo sabes, ahora… muere" las hundió con fuerza, observándolo sufrir, morir lentamente.

_/" ¿Qué percibes panda? ¿Puedes sentir la ira en su golpe? ¿El enojo que emana de su cuerpo? a eso me refiero, en cada puñetazo, en cada patada hay un sentimiento, una emoción, sea buena o mala"/_

"**¿Por que tigresa? ¿En verdad eres tú? Tú no eres así, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?"** se preguntaba mentalmente, mientras comenzaba a serenar su mente, alejando el dolor de su cuerpo, concentrándose, usando el ojo de su mente…

Sintió como Po le apretaba las muñecas con gran fuerza, torciéndole los brazos, apartándola de él, su gesto cambio, dejo de ser de dolor, frunció el ceño, siendo un gesto de severidad y enojo.

"No eres tigresa, ¡Deja de fingir ser ella!" de una patada en el pecho la arrojo varios metros lejos, dejándola en el suelo.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro… de que no soy tigresa?" pregunto.

"Debí darme cuenta desde un principio, debo admitir que me engañaste, me confundiste, pero yo la conozco mejor que nadie… tu aroma, el de ella, son muy diferentes, ella huele a jazmín, tú… ¡tú hueles a muerte!" ella se lanzo sobre él, tratando de cortarle el cuello, apenas esquivando el zarpazo de nuevo, a pesar de sus heridas, de los cortes y de la sangre que perdía, Po logro esquivar con rapidez todos y cada uno de los ataques.

Bloqueo sus zarpazos, abrió su defensa, le golpeo en el pecho y garganta y la derribo de una patada, apretó su puño y trato de golpearla en el rostro estando en el suelo, ella giro y lo evito, se aparto de él y solo lo miro.

"Deja de fingir que eres, ella, deja de imitar su voz y aspecto, de nada te sirve ya"

"No me malinterpretes, no es que me guste esta forma, es solo que no quiero que sepas quien soy" contesto ella aun con su voz y aspecto, no tenia intenciones de dejarse descubrir.

"No me importa quien seas, me enfurece que finjas ser ella" se movió con rapidez, golpeándola en el rostro.

"Debo decir que me sorprende, pensé que estando ciego jamás verías mi engaño, eres el primero que se da cuenta de ello"

"¡Deja de aparentar ser ella!" con toda su furia comenzó a golpearlo desenfrenadamente, lanzando puñetazos y patadas que ella esquivaba con dificultad, tenia que escapar ya mismo de ahí, su oportunidad de matarlo se le había escapado de las patas.

Nunca había visto algo así, lo que le mostraba su mente, lo que su ojo mental le enseñaba era algo tan extraño como perturbador, su energía, era oscura, un ligero brillo era su silueta, era como mirar la oscuridad de la noche, era como mirar al vacío y solo se apreciara una diminuta luz rodeándolo.

"¿Qué eres?" pregunto Po confundido, dejando de atacar a quien fuera que fingiera ser tigresa.

"Puedo ser quien yo quiera, puedo ser ella al igual que puedo ser tu, solo soy una sombra que toma la forma de todo lo que toca… "mas lo miraba, mas miedo le daba, aquello que miraba le daba escalofríos, en verdad parecía solo una sombra.

"Eres… un monstruo… ninguna otra palabra te podría describir" pronto la luz de su mente se apago de nuevo, Po dejo de ver la energía de aquel ser, de todo lo demás, la oscuridad volvió.

Lentamente retrocedió, no le quedaba otra cosa que huir, después de todo él podía ver muy dentro, ver lo que era, de nada le serviría seguir fingiendo ser tigresa.

"No iras a ninguna parte" amenazo de inmediato Po al escuchar sus pisadas.

"¿Cómo cree que logre imitar su voz? ¿Cómo cree que logre imitar su apariencia?" Po se alarmo al escuchar aquellas preguntas "en vez de preocuparse por mi, debería preocuparse por ella"

"¿Qué le has hecho? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a tigresa?!"

"Nos veremos después guerrero dragón, pero la próxima vez, lo matare antes de que se de cuenta de quien soy" intento darle un ultimo golpe, pero se desvaneció, le perdió la pista simplemente se había escapado.

Salió corriendo de ahí, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien aunque ya pensaba lo peor, en su mente, su imaginación lo llevaba a pensar en cosas terribles, la había descuidado, dejado sola, también había descuidado a Jen.

"¡Que estén bien por favor, que estén bien por dios!" se gritaba así mismo mientras corría y tropezaba, era tanta la presión y angustia que sentía que apenas percibía por donde corría, le dolían y pesaban todas las heridas, los cortes y los desgarres en su cuerpo, sentía frio, comenzaba a perder cada vez mas sangre, pero tenía que llegar.

* * *

"tigresa… tigresa…" despertó al escuchar su nombre una y otra vez con desesperación, abrió sus ojos con lentitud, su visión aun era borrosa, pero pudo ver que los primeros rayos del sol ya iluminaban el cielo, ya era de mañana, entonces observo sus mantas manchadas con sangre, alarmada miro a todas partes hasta dar con la terrible escena.

"¡Po!" alado de la cama se encontraba él, con cortes en el cuerpo y el pelaje manchado de sangre, reacciono al escuchar su nombre, al escuchar la verdadera voz de tigresa.

"¡¿Qué sucedió, qué te paso?!" Levanto el rostro y la tomo de las mejillas, sintiendo su calor, su suave y tibio pelaje, sonrió sabiendo que era ella esta vez, sabiendo que estaba bien, sonrió aliviado.

"Gracias a dios… que estas bien… tigresa… no te preocupes por mi… revisa que Jen… este a salvo… por favor…" perdió el conocimiento, dejando a la felina paralizada, mirándolo horrorizada, mirando la sangre en su cama y el suelo, temblando observo como Po soltaba lentamente sus mejillas y quedaba inconsciente sobre su cama.

"Po… ¿de que hablas?... ¡Po!" lo sujeto con temor, le temblaba el cuerpo, estaba aterrada y sin saber que hacer.

"No, no, no otra vez ¡No!"

* * *

Deambulo por el bosque antes de sentarse frente a un enorme árbol, aun conservaba esa apariencia, la apariencia de ella, de tigresa, pero pronto comenzó a cambiar, su pelaje naranja se torno completamente negro, sus ojos rojos se tornaron marrones, su complexión se volvió mas robusta y mas alta, entonces no quedaron mas dudas, de aquella pantera se trataba, Tai.

Suspiro derrotado, cansado, pensante, era la primera vez en su vida, que alguien le descubría, la primera vez, que alguien veía dentro de él, aun podía sentirlo, como si penetrara en lo mas profundo de su alma y ser, él podía verlo, ver atravez de su cuerpo y descubrirlo, ver la verdad dentro de él.

Se recargo sobre el tronco, mirando al cielo, comenzando a sentirse furioso, enojado consigo mismo, derrotado.

"Es la primera y ultima vez… que te dejare ver dentro de mi… guerrero dragón… "

* * *

**y nos quedamos con este momento de suspenso, ¿que pasara con Po? ¿Jen estará bien? ¿que rayos es Tai? ¿como es que se puede transformar en otros? eso y otras preguntas mas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo, quizá en el otro capitulo, quizá la próxima semana, no lo se, sigan leyendo y estén al pendiente, nos vemos.**

**Att. "Notes"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un saludo a todos mis lectores, como cada semana les traigo el capitulo de esta historia, pero antes de pasar a la lectura del mismo, quería preguntarles algo que desde hace tiempo me he estado preguntando, ¿que tan larga debe ser una buena historia? ¿cuantos capítulos debe durar? (aproximadamente hablando) me hice estas preguntas desde que descubrí fanfiction, he leído historias de mas de 30 capítulos que han sido increíbles pero también he leído de historias con menos de 20 capítulos que sin duda también han sido inolvidables, por eso se los pregunto... ¿la razón? es simple, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza para nuevas historias pero antes debo terminar esta, por eso se los pregunto ¿cuanto creen que debería durar este fic?, tengo muchas cosas preparadas, pero no quiero extenderme mas de la cuenta ni terminar la historia prematuramente, por favor dejen me un comentario con lo que ustedes piensen.**

**Hora de contestar reviews.**

**MizarW: un gusto recibir un comentario tuyo, me alegra mucho, espero disfrutes este capitulo.**

**Raven Dark85: yo ando muy bien por acá, salvando mi semestre en la universidad pero eso es otra cosa, te mando un saludo desde mi escritorio y espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**Lia EEG: te dejare esta vez con mas suspenso aun hahahahahahaha, que gusto ver tu comentario, te mando un gran saludo, disfruta del capitulo.**

**geraldCullenBlack: me encantan tus reviews, me hacen preguntarme tantas cosas, me haces pensar tanto, me haces seguir escribiendo, por algo tus comentarios son mis favoritos, me encanta resolver tus dudas y a la vez dejarte con la intriga. en este cap veras un poco de la historia de Jen y espero entiendas el por que fue entrenado por dos maestros (Tao y Gyatso) en ves de solo uno, veras el aterrador poder que guarda en su interior y después veremos por que fue enviado al palacio de Jade y cual es su verdadera misión, no es coincidencia que sea un panda rojo. en cuanto a Tai, es un poco mas difícil de explicar, pues lo he colocado como el principal antagonista y villano de esta historia, su relación con tigresa sera de odio principalmente de parte de la felina hacia él por lo sucedido con Po, en cuanto a por que no la mato en esa ocasión, es por una similitud entre los dos, después de todo ambos han sido tachados de monstruos. te dejo que leas y hagas tus propias dudas y respuestas, te mando un fuerte abrazo y un cálido saludo desde mi escritorio de trabajo.**

**ronna: que bueno que hables español, para ser sinceros mi ingles no es perfecto, seguiré tratando de narrar esos dulces momentos entre ellos dos, aunque este capitulo es un poco mas enfocado a Jen los próximos estarán mas enfocados a esos dos, espero te guste el capitulo.**

**ErickLsk: me agrada dejar a todos con ansias de leer mas, después de todo una buena historia es la que engancha al lector, espero te guste este capitulo.**

**rita5848: me agrada que te guste esos momentos entre los dos, te mando un saludo y espero disfrutes el capitulo.**

**Sal rosi: parece que asuste a los lectores con aquellas escenas anteriores, y si, Tai (la pantera) sera un temible adversario y causara muchos estragos y serios problemas, espero disfrutes el capitulo, por cierto me encanta tu historia, te mando un saludo.**

**mrya 243: un gusto recibir tu comentario. por cierto no fue casualidad de que Po y tigresa salieran lastimados, por algo lo hice, y la mayoría se dan cuenta de eso, no se van a separar, muy pronto lo veras, te mando un saludo y espero te guste el capitulo.**

**Black rose -IMZ: que gran honor recibir a tan grande escritora, te puedo decir citando a Po "¡Soy tu fan!", para este humilde y modesto novato es un honor el recibir un comentario tuyo, que mas puedo decir, "Matar, morir o ¿amar?" fue una de las primeras historias que leí, increíble, espero te guste el capitulo y te mando un gran saludo.**

**yalia sofia: me da gusto recibir tu comentario, me hace feliz el recibir comentarios, en cuanto a lo de la culpa de tigresa, no sera tanta como al principio, como dijo la adivina, tenían que reforzar esa confianza entre los dos y eso va a pasar aunque poco a poco, espero te guste el capitulo y te mando un saludo.**

**flowerforever355: que gusto me da saber que les impresiona esta historia, seguiré con el buen trabajo lo prometo.**

**Maaariii: gracias por comentar esta historia, me alegra saber que te guste cada vez mas, espero este capitulo haga crecer ese gusto, te mando un saludo.**

**dani tg: me alegra leer tu comentario, que pienses eso de mi me halaga y me incita a seguir y mejorar, en cuanto al anterior capitulo, si, decidí crear un villano que fuera espeluznante, la habilidad que le di lo hace a la perfección, pronto veras que Tai (la pantera) sera un adversario de temer. espero te guste este capitulo y te deseo suerte con los exámenes que yo también ando igual, por eso subo los cap casi ya en la madrugada.**

**fanatico z: gracias por comentar, sigue siendo un gran honor el que te guste mi historia, te mando un saludo y espero te guste el capitulo.**

**Ahora si.**

**disclaimer: kung fu panda no me pertenece etc.**

/_Frente a las escaleras, a punto de marcharse, con las mochilas en la espalda, se despedían con una sonrisa de sus amigos y maestro, diciéndoles hasta luego, mientras que ellos les deseaban suerte._

"_Vuelvan pronto, y tengan cuidado" exclamo shifu con cara de preocupación, mirándola a los ojos y apoyado en su bastón, le dio un abrazo a su hija esperando que regresaran a salvo._

"_Serán varios días, pero Po estará a mi lado y yo al suyo, estaremos seguros" ella rompió el abrazo y poco a poco se separo mientras con su pata les decía a dios, mas bien, un hasta pronto._

"_¡Que les vaya bien!" gritaba grulla._

"_¡No tarden mucho!" gritaba viper._

"_¡Tráiganos un recuerdo!" gritaron mono y mantis al mismo tiempo, tigresa y él solo sonrieron al escucharlos._

_Al llegar al final de las escaleras, tigresa miro una ultima ves el palacio, sentía algo de nervios, no había salido a una misión desde hacia mucho tiempo, casi dos años._

"_Vamos tigresa, ¿Qué esperas?" la voz de Po la saco de sus pensamientos, se dio vuelta y miro al panda que la esperaba con una sonrisa de confianza, al verlo a la cara, le recordaba aquella misión, nuevamente los nervios se hacían presentes junto a la preocupación y la duda._

"_Nada… solo pensaba que… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que salimos a una misión" la sonrisa de Po desapareció, su gesto se volvió serio, se acerco a ella y suavemente coloco su pata en su mejilla como a veces ella lo hacia para reconfortarlo._

"_Vamos, todo estará bien, tu mismo se lo dijiste a shifu, yo estaré a tu lado y tu al mio"/_

"¿Por qué siempre termino fallándote?" pregunto en un susurro, deseando que despertara, quedándose a su lado como lo había prometido en el pasado.

* * *

Miraba al suelo recargado contra la pared, pensativo sobre lo que había que hacer.

/_Se encontraba atemorizado con su sola presencia, después de todo el era aun un pequeño, tenia curiosidad pero también temor de acercarse, tan solo lo veía de lejos y escondida detrás de su tutor, Feng._

"_No tengas miedo, aunque lo parezca, no soy un monstruo" extendió una de sus patas hacia el pequeño panda rojo, el cual agacho las orejas y la cabeza y se escondió aun mas detrás del pavorreal._

_Soltó una leve risa al ver la reacción del pequeño, retiro su pata y decidió ponerse de pie, mostrando su enorme tamaño, su temible e imponente aspecto, de oscuro pelaje y de pupilas rojizas, de grandes garras y largos colmillos, con una curiosa característica… en vez de una cola como un lobo normal, el tenia dos, algo no muy habitual, no había duda de que su apariencia no era la de un monstruo, parecía mas un demonio. _

_Lentamente se acerco al pequeño pidiéndole a Feng que se hiciera aun lado, al tenerlo frente a él, al mirarlo a los ojos, pudo apreciar muy bien el mido del panda rojo; se hinco sobre sus rodillas y si inclino lomas que pudo._

"_Me llamo Tao, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?" de manera temerosa levanto un poco la cabeza y las orejas, aun le temblaba el cuerpo, pero comenzaba a confiar._

"_Jen… me llamo… Jen-Kan" Tao sonrió y extendió su pata de nuevo, lentamente Jen la estrecho formalizando aquel saludo y presentación._

"_Mucho gusto Jen-Kan, me han dicho que eres alguien muy especial" el panda rojo miro al suelo con un extraño gesto en su rostro._

"_No es lo que todos dicen de mi" expreso Jen deforma triste._

"_¿Qué es lo que dicen de ti entonces?"_

"_Que soy… un desastre…que llevo destrucción a donde quiera que voy…" Tao se incorporo y volvió asentarse en posición de loto, con una pata en su barbilla, pensativo ante tal respuesta._

"_Dime Jen ¿sabes por que estas aquí? ¿Por qué te han traído ante mi?" con mirada confusa el pequeño panda negó con la cabeza, Feng no le había dicho nada, incluso en esos momento él guardaba silencio._

"_Se muy bien lo que te hace tan especial, lo que te vuelve tan único… me he ofrecido a ayudarte, a entrenarte, para que el mundo te vea como lo que eres, alguien único, alguien especial"/_

"No se… si avanzar o retroceder" se dijo en voz baja a si mismo, levantando la mirada hacia el cielo, esperando fuera de la posada, pero también meditando su situación, quienes salían dañados eran Po y tigresa, el en cambio solo permanecía detrás, sin luchar sin hacer nada, eso le mortificaba, le ponía en duda.

"¿Qué debo hacer?... Feng… tu me dirías que hacer"

Una gota de agua lo saco de su mente y sus recuerdos, parpadeo un par de veces y se percato de que el cielo había oscurecido, era muy temprano para llover, pero el sabia por que el clima había cambiado de forma tan repentina, poco a poco las gotas de agua fueron cayendo con suavidad, mojando un poco a la gente del pueblo que a esas horas salía de su casas a trabajar, sorprendiendo a los vendedores y haciendo feliz a algunos niños que no les importaba jugar bajo la lluvia, mas bien les gustaba empaparse.

Jen sonrió por eso, sabia que la lluvia no representaba para todos un símbolo de tristeza, aunque para el lo fuera en ese momento, se quedo ahí, sentado, dejando que el agua lo empapara, quizá el agua fría lo ayudara a pensar, a decidir que hacer.

* * *

Comenzó a caminar por las calles, no le importaba mojarse mientras todos los demás llevaban una sombrilla para cubrirse de la lluvia, algunos lo miraban con desconcierto, a otros no les importaba, él simplemente no se percataba de las miradas, tampoco le importaba, simplemente se dedicaba a mirar al cielo.

/_Nubes negras se formaban en el cielo, poderosos relámpagos y truenos invadían el cielo, el viento arrancaba los arboles del suelo y la lluvia que caía parecía querer inundar la tierra, y entre todo ese caos se encontraban sentados el enorme lobo negro y el pequeño panda rojo, completamente empapados, meditando…_

"_Son tus emociones, tus sentimientos... esta tormenta es el reflejo de lo que ocurre en tu interior… apacígualo" Tao tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hablar y para ser escuchado por Jen quien no lograba apaciguar su corazón._

"_¡¿Cómo quiere que lo haga?! ¡Perdí a mis padres, mi familia LO PERDI TODO!" todos los recuerdos, todo el sufrimiento y frustración se reflejaban con intensidad en la terrible tormenta que se desataba, Tao hacia un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse sentado, Jen se salía cada vez mas de control, quizá había sido una terrible idea hacerlo confrontar esos recuerdos dolorosos._

"_¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO!" /_

Los recuerdos le sacudían de golpe, le hacían recordar lo peligroso que podía ser en realidad, recordándole por que a veces debía que darse atrás y retroceder.

"Jen-Kan" entre el ruido de la lluvia, el caer de las gotas sobre los charcos resonó aquel llamado, pronunciando su nombre, movió sus orejas en diferentes direcciones, busco con la mirada y entonces lo vio.

"…Tú…" de un brinco aterrizo frente a él, de forma serena lo miro a los ojos.

"Fuiste tú" el muchacho dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin romper el contacto visual, su gesto no cambio pero por dentro la impresión y el asombro lo tenían atónito, la pantera a la que se habían enfrentado ahora estaba frente a sus ojos, ahora sabia el que había atacado a Po durante la noche, o eso suponía.

"No me lo pongas mas difícil, deseo terminar con esto ahora Jen-Kan" se aproximo a él intentando apresarlo entre sus patas, pero antes siquiera de poder tocarlo un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago lo aparto del muchacho.

"Ya has hecho mucho daño, a Po, a Tigresa, no pienso dejarte todo tan fácil"

/_"Maestro Gyatso, perdón por molestarlo" se arrodillo bajo el marco de la puerta corrediza, le reverencio colocando su frente en el suelo junto a sus patas, un saludo muy formal. Frente a él, en medio de la habitación se encontraba dándole la espalda y sentado en flor de loto, meditando, estaba un leopardo de cuerpo esbelto y bastante alto, vestido únicamente con un pantalón negro y una bufanda blanca._

"_Pasa y siéntate" respondió de forma seca._

_Una vez sentado el se dio vuelta, de tosco aspecto era su rostro, con un gesto serio y una cicatriz que iba desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su mejilla, le faltaba una oreja y también el ojo derecho, Gyatso sin duda era un leopardo que había vivido tanto, que había visto mucha acción, luchas y peleas, y eso lo mostraban las cicatrices en todo su cuerpo._

"_¿Por qué me molestas en mi meditación? Habla" con cierta pena de hacer enojar a su maestro, Jen lo miro, un poco titubeante antes de responder._

"_Quiero que me enseñe… las katas secretas" _

"_¿Qué?" pregunto sobresaltado con tono severo y enojado "¿Tienes idea de lo que me pides?... enseñarte las katas secretas, debes estar demente si crees que lo hare"_

"_Maestro Gyatso, se lo imploro" su tono fue serio, siendo decisivo, no aceptaría un no._

"_He dicho que no, ya eres demasiado poderoso, peligroso en mi opinión, no te enseñare mis katas"/_

Decidió correr, alejarse del pueblo, sabia que la pantera lo seguiría, debía alejarlo de la gente de cualquiera que pudiera lastimar, debía darse prisa si quería evitar un conflicto ahí mismo.

Miro al cielo concentrándose, y las nubes se tornaron negras al instante, sonrió satisfecho y miro hacia atrás, no podía verlo, pero lo sentía siguiéndolo.

"Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho"

_/Oculto detrás de los grandes pilares de piedra del templo, mirando al centro del enorme patio, bajo la nuche, entrenando estaba el gran leopardo Gyatso, el gran maestro, con los ojos cerrados efectuando movimientos circulares con los brazos, como si blandiera unos abanicos, como si se moviera con el aire mismo, fluido y sin detenerse comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje trazando círculos en el suelo con sus patas, entonces apretó sus puños y tenso sus músculos, golpeo el aire como si golpeara a un adversario, con fuerza y poder, con intensión de dañar._

_Observo con asombro como su maestro quebraba el tronco de los arboles a su alrededor sin siquiera tocarlos, como si manipulara el aire. /_

Espiando a Gyatso fue como aprendió aquellas técnicas, katas secretas y prohibidas, ahora era tiempo de usarlas.

Estando muy lejos del pueblo, observando desde una colina despejada, cada arbola su alrededor, sabia muy bien que si le atacaba el ataque vendría desde arriba, desde las ramas.

"¡Sal de una vez!" grito enfrentándolo aun sin saber que no se la pantera no se encontraba sola.

"Espero que los dioses estén de tu lado muchacho" dos de los grandes arboles que rodeaban la colina se vinieron abajo, logro esquivarlos rodando en el suelo, desde ahí observo la aparición de un enorme oso de pelaje café y negros ojos, vestido con un pantalón negro y un chaleco blanco, mas alto de lo que era Po, podía ver sus enormes garras y sus grandes colmillos, pronto lo tuvo enfrente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto dando tres pasos hacia atrás.

"Perdona mis modales, hace poco trabajo en esto y aun soy un novato, puedes llamarme Argán… ahora, haciendo aun lado las presentaciones, será mejor que vengas conmigo" Jen guardo silencio quedándose callado.

Un relámpago ilumino el cielo llamando la atención del oso que alzo la vista observando el temible clima, el cielo completamente oscuro y relámpagos cayendo, truenos azotando y el viento comenzando a soplar con mas fuerza.

"Pero que…" no pudo seguir hablando, sintió un puñetazo en el estomago, haciéndolo que se doblara del dolor, topándose con la mirada furiosa de Jen quien de inmediato lo pateo en el rostro derribándolo, cayendo estruendosamente al suelo.

"No debes confiarte de mi aspecto, los dioses no podrán estar de mi lado, pero no los necesitas, ellos ya me han otorgado parte de su poder" Argán no entendió palabra alguna, no comprendía lo que sucedía, por que el clima había cambiado tan de repente, se levanto aturdido.

"Tai me dijo… que eras único, especial, pero nunca me dijo por que" No sabia que responderle, que decirle, que hacer en realidad.

_/"En tu pequeño cuerpo yace un gran poder, algo que se te otorgo desde el momento en que naciste" lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando sus patas, tocando su cuerpo, su rostro._

"_¿Qué clase de poder? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué soy?" feng se acerco a él con una sonrisa_

"_En la antigüedad se decía, que los grandes dragones controlaban los cielos y por lo tanto el clima, con sus grandes cuerpos podían crear poderosas tormentas, controlar los ríos y los mares, por ello eran considerados dioses"_

"_¿Y que paso con ellos?" pregunto con curiosidad._

"_Murieron, desaparecieron… pero sus dones, sus habilidades y poder fueron dejados a diversos herederos, herederos como tu Jen-Kan, por eso eres tan especial, heredero del poder de dioses, o quizá un dios convertido en mortal"/_

"Alguna vez se me dijo, que l poder de un dragón residía en mi interior, una vez se me dijo que yo… era la rencarnación de un dragón, pero… para ser sinceros… ni yo se quien soy… terminemos con esto" levanto su brazo en alto a la vez que varios relámpagos caían a su alrededor, los ojos de Argán se llenaron de terror viendo reflejados la luz de aquellos rayos.

"Esto es por Tigresa" dejo caer su brazo y un rayo cayó sobre el oso…

El cielo se volvió claro, no más lluvia, no más relámpagos ni truenos, no más nubes negras sobre el cielo, Jen dejo de mirar a lo alto y se enfoco en el cráter frente a él, producto del impacto de un rayo, se acerco y en el interior miro al oso que se había presentado como Argán, no estaba muerto, pero su cuerpo estaba bastante dañado.

"Espero que tu amigo la pantera tenga mejor suerte" se dio vuelta y fijo sus ojos en el pueblo, pero antes de avanzar una risa lo detuvo, una risa proveniente de Argán, el cual reía y reía.

"¿De que te ríes oso? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Argán se callo, y miro fijamente al muchacho con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Si te refieres a Tai… jamás podrás con él, yo era un novato, un tonto, carne de cañón, pero él… Tai, es mucho más que un simple adversario… Ja… los matara antes de que puedan saber… que los ataco" murió en ese momento, pronunciando esas ultimas palabras que hicieron que Jen se preocupara, la pantera no estaba, no lo había seguido como el creía, debía haber solo un lugar donde podría estar y eso le atemorizaba pensar.

/_No podía apartar su vista de él, su pelaje naranja aun estaba blanco por la nieve, aun temblaba por el frio, pero no podía alejarse de él, no de nuevo, no otra vez, rechazo la manta que le ofrecieron, rechazo el calentarse frente a una fogata, se quedaría ahí hasta que el despertara, se quedaría con él, a su lado, pues lo había prometido._

"_Maestra tigresa" la voz infantil de la pequeña se escucho a sus espaldas, no se dio vuelta para hablar con ella, simplemente se quedo en silencio._

_La pequeña se aproximo a ella, sentándose a su lado y de forma cariñosa la abrazo con sus patitas, sorprendida la miro esta vez, sentía su calor._

"_El estará bien, yo lo se" la pequeña buscaba darle esperanzas, aunque tigresa parecía no recuperarlas. /_

Desde la ventana observaba como aquella temible tormenta desaparecía, como las nubes negras se iban, como el cielo tomaba de nuevo su color azul; estaba preocupada por el muchacho, Jen no había regresado, no deseaba apartarse de Po, pero tampoco podía hacerlo de Jen, tenia que ir por él.

Apenas se dio vuelta la puerta se abrió, revelando con horror aquella figura bien conocida.

"Tú" exclamo con ira y poniéndose en guardia, pues Tai, estaba de pie en la puerta.

"Vine a terminar lo que empecé, es momento de que usted y el guerrero dragón descansen en paz" desenfundo su daga y se lanzo contra ella, aunque intento bloquearlo, su arma se le clavo en el hombro haciendo que soltara un rugido de dolor, haciéndola sufrir, la tenia donde quería, se resistía, pero perdía fuerzas, tan solo podía mirar en dirección de la cama donde Po se encontraba,

"**¿Por qué siempre termino fallándote? ¿Por qué…?"** perdía la fuerza, las heridas le costaban la pelea, ya era mucho el dolor que sentía.

"Me da mucha lastima tenerla que matar" saco el puñal de su hombro y la sujeto del cuello, mientras levantaba la daga listo para darle la puñalada final.

"Déjala en paz" varias patadas se impactaron rápidamente en sus costados, causándole un fuerte impacto que hizo que soltara a tigresa y su daga, era Jen quien había llegado, nuevamente lo golpeo esta vez en el rostro, haciendo que se apartara de la felina.

"Maestra, por favor, levántese" tigresa estaba casi inconsciente, apenas podía ver, solo la silueta borrosa del muchacho frente a ella podía percibir, no dijo nada, no podía articular una palabra, se quedo en el suelo, esta vez inconsciente.

"Creí que Argán podría contigo, parece que me equivoque" Tai se levanto decidido a lograr su cometido.

"Terminare con esto, pagaras lo que les has hecho a los dos"

* * *

Todo el valle de la paz se cubrió con nubes de tormenta, la gente corrió a refugiarse a sus casas por temor a mojarse, por temor a que la lluvia los empapase, pero en la cima, en lo alto del palacio alguien esperaba afuera pacientemente frente a las escaleras sin prestar mucha atención a la tormenta.

"Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero nada obtendrás ahí sentado" el sonido de su bastón era reconocible, único por así decirlo, no necesitaba verla para saber que era ella.

"Adivina…" pronuncio para después suspirar "Se muy bien que aquí sentado no conseguiré nasa, se que no hará que regresen pronto, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ellos" shifu se levanto del suelo y le dedico una ultima mirada al valle, levanto la vista y la oscuridad que cubría el cielo le asusto.

"Adivina, quisiera pedirle un favor…"

"Me temo que no, el futuro que yo predije para cada uno de los dos es algo que quedo entre ellos y yo, Tigresa y Po volverán si es lo que quiere saber, pero todo lo demás, solo ellos dos lo sabrán"

Un gran rayo ilumino el cielo, el poderoso relámpago y el trueno hicieron que todo el valle se estremeciera, dejando un poco asustado a shifu quien de por si, ya estaba tenso, a lo lejos se podía ver la misma tormenta, las mismas y pesadas nubes, solo que había una diferencia, ahí parecía que un verdadero desastre natural se desataba pues la luz de los relámpagos resplandecía con fuerza iluminando la lejanía.

* * *

**Final de capitulo... bueno, como dije al principio, espero sus respuestas sobre cuanto debería durar una buena historia, pasando a otras preguntas, ¿de que les gustaría una historia? ¿que trama les gustaría ver? son preguntas que a veces me hago a mi mismo y ahora les pregunto a ustedes, espero sus comentarios y los veré la próxima semana... espero.**

**Att. "Notes"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cuando uno se jacta de ser buen luchador siempre termina por enfrentarse a gente indeseable que solo busca violencia, y bueno eso fue lo que me paso, había tenido pleitos con unos sujetos desde hacia bastante tiempo y la semana pasada todo estallo, termine peleando contra ellos y aunque les gane, toda pelea conlleva un precio, el de ellos una visita en el hospital, el mio, una denuncia y un ojo morado, por ello tarde tanto en escribir este capitulo, con tantos problemas y castigos, ademas de no poder ver bien (que ironía), pero finalmente lo termine y aquí esta. contestare reviews al final.**

**Disclaimer: kung fu panda no me pertenece (es molesto escribir esto) **

* * *

_/Lejos del palacio, recostada sobre la hierba, se encontraba atenta al atardecer, sentada sobre la hierba, en lo alto de la colina, sin prestar atención a lo demás, solamente disfrutando el momento, el color anaranjado en el cielo, sintiendo el fresco aire de la noche que ya comenzaba a soplar, minutos antes de que el sol se ocultara y diera paso a la luna, diera paso a la oscuridad, cediendo el paso a las estrellas y su brillante resplandor._

"_¡Aquí estas!" exclamo una voz muy familiar, ella sonrió moviendo la cola con felicidad, mas no apartaba la vista del cielo._

"_¿Me estabas buscando?" le pregunto con curiosidad sin borrar la felicidad de su rostro._

"_Si, comenzaba a extrañarte" parpadeo una veces, repitiendo en su cabeza lo que acababa de escuchar, para después sonrojarse y sonreír aun mas, de reojo lo miro sentarse a su lado, listo para disfrutar de aquel momento con ella, aunque no pudiera verlo, tan solo sentirlo en su cuerpo._

"_Tigresa…" exclamo su nombre, queriendo llamar su atención, parecía querer decirle algo._

"_¿Qué pasa?" pregunto._

"_Mañana partiré en un viaje…" aquella respuesta fue mas que inesperada, tomándola por total sorpresa, giro su cabeza mirándolo al rostro, observando su gesto serio y firme, sin señal de bromear, entendió que hablaba en serio._

"_¿Iras… solo? ¡¿Tu solos?!" estaba mortificada, temerosa y llena de angustia._

"_Eso es de lo que quiero hablarte…" no lo dejo terminar, hablando antes que él y dando objeción a su decisión._

"_No puedes ir, no… no puedes… no solo… ¡no te dejare ir solo!" Po sonrió al escuchar lo ultimo dejando escapar una leve risa que tigresa no comprendió y la dejo desconcertada, con suavidad coloco su pata en su mejilla, tratando de calmarla reconfortarla como ella hacia con él, como el hacia con ella._

"_Sabia que dirías eso…" contesto con una sonrisa, la conocía, mas que a nadie y por eso, ella no pudo evitar sonreír también/_

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y poco a poco, viéndose cegada por la luz que entraba por una ventana, estaba recostada sobre una cama, sentía las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo, le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el cuerpo, no podía pensar con claridad, no podía recordar con claridad, tan solo una silueta borrosa, un llamado, un susurro "Maestra".

"Jen" exclamo al recordar la terrible situación, intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no la dejo, comenzó a mortificarse, a sentir pánico, cuando una voz capto su atención.

"Ten calma niña, ya todo ha pasado" asustada giro su cabeza aun lado, sus ojos enfocaron una silueta poco definida, veía borroso pero… comenzaba a reconocer la voz.

"¿Adivina?" poco a poco su visión se aclaro dejando ver a la vieja cabra sentada aun lado de la cama, mirándola con una sonrisa "Eso… significa que…"

"Estas en casa, estas a salvo" termino de decir la adivina, mas la expresión en el rostro de la felina no cambio, muchas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza, provocándole una jaqueca y un terrible dolor.

"¡Jen, Po! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ellos están…?"

"Ellos están bien, tanto tu amigo el panda como el muchacho llegaron a salvo, ellos cuidaron de ti y te trajeron sana y salva al palacio" respiro un poco aliviada al escuchar eso, pero no estaría tranquila hasta verlos sanos y salvos; trato nuevamente de levantarse, pero la adivina se lo impidió.

"Tus heridas han sanado, pero todavía debes descansar"

"¿Cuánto tiempo… cuanto tiempo he estado aquí?" le pregunto, la cabra rió levemente antes de contestar.

"Un par de horas, tranquila, pronto los veras"

* * *

_/"Pensé que hoy seria un día soleado, no imagine que llovería" reacciono con sobresalto al escucharlo._

"_Disculpa Feng… lo siento" se disculpo de inmediato mientras que las nubes que cubrían el cielo se iban alejando, despejándose nuevamente el sol brillo, mientras que Jen inclinaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, el pavorreal solo rio._

"_No debes pedirme perdón, se que a veces te cuesta controlar tu poder y se muy bien que eso sucede cuando algo te molesta" hablaba con la verdad, Feng lo conocía muy bien, a Jen no le quedo mas que hablar._

"_¿Por qué debo irme a entrenar al palacio de Jade? ¿Por qué debo ser entrenado por… shifu?" _

"_Shifu entreno a los cinco furiosos, al guerrero dragón, a los héroes de china, es el mejor maestro de kung fu, el podría llevarte a la grandeza"_

"_¿Acaso Tao o Gyatso no pueden hacer lo mismo? ¿Qué no son dos de los más grandes maestros de china? ¿Qué hay en shifu que ellos no tengan? ¿Qué hay en el palacio de jade que no encontrare aquí?... no quiero irme de aquí, este es mi hogar, aquí nací, aquí crecí"_

"_El palacio de Jade será tu nuevo hogar…"_

"_¡No quiero un nuevo hogar!... soy feliz aquí" Feng suspiro cansado de discutir con él, era algo de lo que habían hablado mas de una vez._

"_Tu destino esta en el palacio de Jade, no aquí"_

"_¿Y cual es ese destino? ¡¿Cuál?! Jamás me lo has dicho" _

"_Eso no te lo puedo decir, es algo que tendrás que descubrir, algo que sabrás con él tiempo… quizá cuando conozcas a shifu lo averiguaras"/_

Abrió sus ojos, saliendo por unos breves momentos de sus recuerdos, levanto la vista observando los duraznos que crecían en aquel hermoso árbol, perdiéndose por unos momentos entre los bellos pétalos rosados que se movían con el viento.

"¿que te parece Jen-Kan? ¿Te gusta el palacio?" pregunto una dulce voz a sus espaldas.

"Maestra Viper…" exclamo al verla con cierta sorpresa, ella se acerco a su lado mirando el paisaje del valle.

_/"Los dejare solos" dijo Po mientras se retiraba del salón de los héroes, dejando a Jen y a Shifu frente a frente, mirándose en silencio, ambos estaban… inmóviles._

"_M-ma… maestro Shifu, es… un honor conocerlo" dijo Jen rompiendo el silencio entre los dos, entonces Shifu parpadeo un par de veces, saliendo del trance en el que estaba._

"_Y para mi es un honor que seas mi nuevo alumno Jen-Kan", bienvenido al palacio de Jade, tu nuevo hogar"/_

"¿Qué opinas Jen-Kan?" volvió a preguntar sacándolo de sus recuerdos nuevamente.

"Me gusta, es un lugar muy tranquilo, ahora puedo ver por que le llaman el valle de la paz" contesto con una sonrisa y por el comentario viper soltó una leve risa.

"Este será tu nuevo hogar Jen-Kan, por eso nosotros seremos tu nueva familia, puedes confiar en nosotros, te ayudaremos, con cualquier cosa… por cierto, puedes llamarme Viper solamente, no me gusta que me llamen maestra todo el tiempo" Jen asintió con la cabeza y siguió admirando la vista.

* * *

_/Jadeando, cansado, lo había subestimado, ahora estaba en desventaja y jugándose la vida, como en un juego de cartas ya no tenia ningún As bajo la manga, estaba acorralado._

"_¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué busco? ¿Por qué tu?... es eso ¿cierto?" pregunto la pantera, Jen asintió con la cabeza sin bajar la guardia, sin apartar los ojos de él._

"_Estabilidad y orden, el lema de los cazadores" exclamo poniéndose de pie, dejando confuso a Jen._

"_¿De que hablas?" pregunto el muchacho._

"_Se nos llama cazadores, mantenemos un orden, una estabilidad, asesinando y dando caza a los que son como tú, Jen-Kan, es así de simple" explico dejando aterrado al joven panda quien no pudo evitar sentir enojo y rabia al escucharlo hablar, al escuchar aquello ultimo._

"_¿Así de simple?... ¡¿Así de simple?!" grito con furia "¿Acaso es simple matar? ¿Es simple arrebatar una vida? ¿No les importa matar inocentes? ¡Yo no he hecho daño a nadie!"_

"_¡Mira a tu alrededor! Mira lo que has causado, mira lo que tu poder puede hacer" arboles derribados y arrancados por el viento, cráteres en el suelo provocados por el impacto de los relámpagos, una gran parte del bosque estaba hecha pedazos, todo estaba inundado, cubierto por el agua de la incesante lluvia que mas parecía un diluvio._

"_Yo…" quiso decir algo, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, por suerte se habían alejado bastante del pueblo, pero aun así, el daño estaba hecho._

"_Eres un desastre Jen-Kan, eres caos, desorden y por ello… no hay opción, debo dar fin a tu vida, a tu existencia"/_

"Te subestime…" exclamo con rencor, con ira, subestimo al muchacho y perdió la oportunidad de atraparlo, de llevarlo con vida, ahora solo le quedaba matarlo, no había marcha atrás.

La pantera se levanto del cráter en el que estaba, producto del relámpago que le golpeo, cubierto de lodo y sangre salió de ahí, mirando al cielo aun nublado.

/_Intento cortarlo con su daga, manteniéndose cerca y a corta distancia, buscando evitar los relámpagos que el muchacho mandaba, tratando de no caer ante la tempestad, pero Jen era veloz y muy ágil, esquivando cada movimiento, bloqueando y regresando cada patada y cada puñalada que Tai le lanzaba._

_Paro una de sus patadas con ambas palmas, bloqueo su brazo y le desarmo quitándole el puñal, torció su muñeca y lo arrojo al suelo, golpeando su rostro con tanta fuerza que lo dejo desorientado, todo eso en tan solo fracciones de segundo, tan rápido como un relámpago._

_Se alejo de él y levanto uno de sus brazos al cielo, y antes de que la pantera pudiera reaccionar, lo dejo caer, tan solo vio un destello y sintió su cuerpo arder/_

Poco apoco el agua comenzó a caer, refrescando su cuerpo, refrescando las quemaduras en su cuerpo que habían dejado grandes marcas en su espalda y pecho, entonces escucho una risa, una burla a sus espaldas.

"¿De que te ríes?" pregunto molesto, pues la reconoció de inmediato.

"De lo imprudente y estúpido que fuiste, lo subestimaste" exclamo una voz femenina y joven, al darse vuelta la miro seriamente, aquella felina que conocía de años atrás, que a veces tanto le desesperaba, tanto le molestaba su forma de ser.

"Eso no volverá pasar"

"Por eso mismo estoy aquí Tai" cubierta por su sombrilla, se acerco a la pantera con una burlona sonrisa, mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas, Tai gruño por tal acción, ella solo rio mas fuerte.

"Tu descansa, deja que me encargue"

"En cuanto me recupere, iré y esta vez… mostrare todo mi poder"

* * *

La tranquilidad que se respiraba en el aire lo tenia concentrado en su meditación, tan solo la brisa dl viento lo distraía a momentos, golpeando su rostro con gracia y el silbar del viento que lo acompañaba como una suave canción mientras meditaba a solas en la gruta del dragón.

Vigilando desde el techo, tres sombras se movieron con rapidez y en completo silencio, asegurándose de que el panda no se diera cuenta de su presencia, sus miradas reflejaban malicia sumadas a una sonrisa que bien pondría de nervios a cualquiera, se ubicaron justo encima de él, esperando el momento preciso y justo fueron abriendo lentamente el frasco que uno de ellos llevaba consigo en ese momento, pero antes de poder vaciar su contenido los tres se estremecieron y temblaron cuando…

"Ni siquiera lo intenten" exclamo con severidad el panda sin siquiera moverse del lugar donde se encontraba, los tres quedaron atónitos al verse descubiertos en ese momento.

Suspiraron derrotados y las tres sombras bajaron del techo. Dejando ver que se trataba de los tres conocidos maestros, mono, grulla y mantis, quienes miraban al panda con una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Pero como te diste cuenta?" pregunto mantis con intriga "esta vez no hicimos ningún ruido"

"Y esta vez mono se baño" comento grulla.

"Esta vez todo era perfecto ¡yo mismo lo revise seis veces! ¿Qué fallo?" exclamo mono con visible duda en su rostro mientras miraba a sus compañeros que se preguntaban lo mismo.

Po sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza, entonces se puso de pie y se dio vuelta, rascándose la barbilla mientras parecía pensarlo detenidamente, los tres maestros lo miraron fijamente en busca de una respuesta.

"Veamos…" exclamo "Esta vez no hicieron ruido y mono se baño, no pude escucharlos, y tampoco olerlos… pero quizá dejarme caer en la cabeza una sustancia que en verdad apesta tenga que ver con su respuesta" los tres maestros se golpearon el rostro al mismo tiempo, lo habían olvidado por completo y ahora se daban cuenta, Po solo sonreía satisfecho imaginando el rostro de sus amigos.

"¡¿Cómo pudieron pasarlo por alto?!" pregunto Mantis molesto.

"Nunca imagine que Po podría oler lo que había en el frasco, es culpa de mono, el fue quien reviso el plan seis veces" exclamo grulla librándose de la culpa y dándosela al primate que solo se encogía de hombros mientras sonreía nervioso.

"Oops" Po comenzó a reír al escucharlos discutir.

"Venga vamos, fue un buen intento, admito que esta vez mejoraron, quizá la próxima lo logren" les incito a volverlo a intentar, pues llevaban meses intentando gastarle una broma sin éxito alguno, los tres sonrieron a su amigo mientras asentían con la cabeza.

"Sera mejor que te cuides panda" exclamo sonriente Mantis.

"Por que volveremos, quizá no hoy, ni mañana" prosiguió grulla.

"Pero si un día, y cuando ese día llegue, no sabrás lo que te golpeo" finalizo mono, Po solo rio al escucharlos.

"Esta bien, pero déjenme hacer una recomendación…" los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y pusieron suma atención a las palabras de Po "La próxima vez que intenten gastarme una broma… vigilen el suelo donde pisan" después de eso, dio un salto y se fue de la gruta, dejando a los tres sin entender a lo que se refería hasta que…

"Puso pegamento en el suelo ¿cierto?" pregunto mono conociendo la respuesta y con una mueca en el rostro.

"Si" respondieron los dos suspirando derrotados pues ahora los tres se habían dado cuenta que no podían dar ni un solo paso, sus patas estaban pegadas al suelo rocoso de la gruta.

"¡POOOO! ¡Sácanos de aquí!"

"¡Lo vas a pagar panda!"

"¡Y muy caro!" escucho a los tres gritar a lo lejos mientras el reía y reía mas fuerte sabiendo que ninguno de los tres se despegaría de ahí en un muy largo rato.

/_Ocultos tras la puerta de su dormitorio, habían montado una enrome resortera justo frente a la puerta, con dos grandes bandas elásticas, esperando a que Po entrara y lo tomaran completamente desprevenido lanzando un enorme globo lleno con una sustancia desconocida pero que apestaba tanto que los tres se cubrían la nariz en todo momento._

"_En cuanto entre…" explicaba mono._

"_¡Se llevara la sorpresa de su vida!" exclamo mantis con emoción "Un poco mas arriba grulla, justo en la cabeza" mientras dirigía también al ave quien manejaba la resortera gigante._

"_No lo vera venir jajá" se rio grulla divertido._

_Entonces escucharon unos pasos atravez del pasillo, seguramente debía ser Po, los tres sonrieron con malicia, escuchando cada paso, el rechinar de la madera, a cada segundo que pasaba se sentían mas nerviosos, una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de cada uno cuando vieron la sombra posarse frente a la puerta, lentamente esta se abrió y entonces…_

"_¡Sorpresa!" gritaron los tres antes de que el corazón se les detuviera de golpe y quedaran completamente en shock, llenos de terror pues al abrirse la puerta no era Po quien apareció._

"_Mas les vale que no lo hagan" exclamo con total severidad haciendo temblar a los tres maestros con su mirada, pues la felina los observaba con fuego en los ojos._

"_¿Ti-tigresa q-que que haces aquí?" preguntaron los tres con pánico; ella se acerco lentamente mientras sacaba sus garras y las colocaba cerca, muy cerca de los tres._

"_Escúchenme muy bien trio de payasos, si algo le llegara a pasar a Po, si le cae encima un balde con pegamento sustancia asquerosa le cae encima, si se tropieza por las escaleras, si se cae al estanque de lagrimas sagradas, si un rayo le cae encima… entonces voy a culpar a algunos de los que están en esta habitación y desatare toda mi furia... ¿entendieron?" los tres tragaron grueso mientras asentían con la cabeza una y otra vez._

_Lo vio pasar como alma que lleva el diablo, gritando y pidiendo auxilio con desesperación e implorando piedad, atravesaron el pasillo y salieron de los dormitorios tan rápido como un relámpago; los veía correr y más risa le causaba, y sin darse cuenta sintió unas suaves patas posándose sobre sus hombros por la espalda, reconoció aquel contacto y se ruborizo al instante._

"_No deberías ser tan duro con ellos, solo querían divertirse un rato" exclamo a sus espaldas sin apartarse de ella._

"_¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Si te lastiman?" Pregunto, Po sonrió y rio divertido._

"_Es solo una broma" contesto "Una broma jamás ha matado a nadie" _

"_Esta bien" suspiro derrotada y sonrió aceptando las palabras de Po "pero si algo te pasa, esos tres me las vana pagar" el panda ensancho su sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras y la abraza por la espalda._

"_Je, supongo que si una de mis bromas no los mata, tu lo harás"/_

El sonido de un bastón lo saco de ese recuerdo, acercándose la escucho, era ella no había duda.

"Hola, me gustaría decir que es un gusto verla pero… bueno, ¿Cómo esta?" pregunto con cordialidad, la adivina sonrió feliz de verlo, aunque un poco triste al notar las profundas marcas de garras en su pecho, marcas de un enfrentamiento, una dolorosa batalla.

"Un viaje difícil fue al parecer" contesto, Po tan solo asintió "Ella esta mejor, tu cuidaste de ella muy bien, ya despertó"

"¿Despertó?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"Si, y quiere verte, parece que tiene muchas preguntas que hacerte" Po sonrió feliz de saber esa noticia, y comenzó a caminar a lado de la vieja cabra rumbo al palacio.

* * *

/_"Y dime ¿hablaste con él?" pregunto observando a la felina levantarse y vestirse, mirando las marcas en su cuerpo, las profundas cortadas que ahora eran cicatrices, ella también las observaba recorriéndolas con su mirada, recordando las dificultades encontradas en el viaje, alegrándose de que todo había terminado, estaban a salvo, estaban en casa._

"_Si, hable con él" respondió feliz, recordando aquel abrazo, aquel beso en la frente, aquel momento en el bosque._

"_No piensas contarme lo que sucedió ni lo que te dijo ¿cierto?" pregunto con malicia en su sonrisa, tigresa rio y negó con la cabeza, después de todo ella era la adivina, ya debía saber tanto su respuesta como lo sucedido aquella noche._

"_Me alegra verte sonreír, saber que vuelves a estar feliz, se que el lazo, la unión que ustedes dos tienen se ha vuelto mas fuerte… tal vez el momento de "decirle" este cerca" la miro sorprendida, sorprendida por lo que sus palabras significaban, ¿acaso seria el momento?_

"_Veo en tu rostro que no estas preparada" comento al ver su reacción._

"_No creo… que sea aun ese momento" respondió mirando al suelo._

"_Descuida niña, he visto lo que sucederá, y puedo decirte que todo pasara a su tiempo… quizá sea él… el que de el primer paso" y con una sonrisa salió de la habitación, dejándola pasmada/_

Dio un sorbo a su taza de té, el sabor amargo la hizo estremecer, pero no le dio mucha importancia, seguía pensando en lo que le dijo la vieja cabra.

"¿Sera… el momento?" se pregunto a si misma en voz baja, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y sus ojos se iluminaron al verle.

"Po" se levanto de la cama y dejo la taza aun lado, lo miro de pies a cabeza, observando las marcas de garras en su pecho, ahora eran cicatrices, grandes y profundas, algo que había quedado en ambos, recordatorio delos peligros a los que se enfrentaron.

Posos sus patas en sus mejillas, acercándola hacia él, abrazándola, transmitiéndole una sensación de protección que ella no negó ni por un segundo, abrazándolo también.

"Me alegra que estés bien" exclamo "cuando te vi herido, sangrando… tuve miedo… miedo de perderte una vez mas" la beso en la frente como aquella noche, y la estrecho mas entre sus brazos.

"Aquí estoy, a tu lado, aquí estaré, contigo, por siempre"

* * *

**Ahora si, contestare dudas, preguntas y responderé comentarios.**

**Lia EGG: Muchas gracias por darme tu opinión y contestar mis preguntas, tienes razón al decir que todo depende del escritor, te agradezco nuevamente y espero te haya gustado el capitulo, que estés bien, te mando un saludo. **

**Raven Dark85: agradezco que respondieras mis preguntas, parece que todos hemos leído muchos fics, bueno, yo mas últimamente pues no tiene mucho que descubrí la pagina, y tienes razón, aunque toda historia tenga buen final todos deseamos mas y mas. Te deseo suerte con tu trabajo y espero te haya gustado el capitulo, disculpa que me tardara tanto.  
**

**ErickLsk: Jen es un personaje muy poderoso, pero que aun tiene dudas sobre lo que puede hacer y de quien es realmente, quizá la pelea que esperabas entre Tai y Jen no sea lo que esperabas, pero pienso que es muy temprano para que la pantera y el joven panda rojo muestren todo su potencial, en cuanto a si es mas fuerte que el guerrero dragón, la respuesta es... que están casi al mismo nivel, Po se ha dejado sorprender por sus enemigos y aun esta un poco fuera de forma, dos años sin pelear es mucho tiempo, pero pronto mostrara de que esta hecho. espero te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por responder a mis preguntas, te deseo lo mejor, nos vemos.**

**ronna: jajaja, gracias por responder, te aseguro que esta historia sera un poco larga y no tan larga, pienso en unos... 20 o 30 capítulos, aun estoy en eso, espero que disfrutaras del capitulo, te mando un saludo, nos vemos.**

**rita5848: gracias por tu consejo, realmente lo puse en practica, como no pude ver muy bien, tuve que escribir todo en papel, varias ideas y algunos personajes, realmente me fue de ayuda y aquí entre ustedes y yo ya tengo una nueva historia escrita en papel, con principio un poco del desenlace y un final que aun esta en desarrollo, la subiré en cuanto termine con esta historia que tanto los ha cautivado, agradezco tus consejos, un dato curioso, tu escuchas música clásica de violín, esta historia me vino a la cabeza cuando escuchaba a Jordan Rudess (teclista de la banda Dream Theater) y su disco "Notes on a Dream" con música solo de piano, te recomiendo que la escuches, siempre la escucho al escribir los capítulos. espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, te mando un saludo, nos vemos.**

**flowerforever355: O_O wow, no me esperaba eso, ¿en verdad tanto te ha gustado la forma en que escribo? me has hecho sonrojar jajaja, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, te mando un abrazo y un gran saludo Bye Bye.**

**jeffersongongora: bueno mi amigo, lamento no haber podido contestarte en el capitulo anterior, pero esta vez si me apareció tu review, así que no, Tai no es mujer, es hombre, solo que es así como un camaleón imitador, (en realidad lo cree basado en uno de mis mejores amigos, el es capaz de imitar a la perfección cualquier voz y con cualquier voz digo cualquier voz, mas de una vez el ha imitado la voz de su madre para salirse de problemas, y la mía para inculparme, es solo una curiosidad) bueno contestada tu duda espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo, en cuanto a song no pienso ponerla, en su lugar pondré a alguien mas, pronto la verán. nos vemos.  
**

**mrya 243: esta vez me has hecho plantearme muchas cosas... muchas, por suerte tuve tiempo para meditarlas en orden. así que contestemos esas preguntas.**

**1- Para ser sincero contigo, no tendrá mas de cuatro meses... si como cuatro cinco meses que vi los dos películas y los especiales (la serie no me gusto mucho, cambiaron mucho las personalidades de los personajes) fue por mi mejor amiga, ella si que es fan de esta pareja, cuando se entero de que no las había visto me obligo a verlas en un solo día, después de eso me quede muy enganchado con la pareja, es algo muy largo de explicar pero seré breve, me recordó a una frase "La suavidad puede controlar la dureza; la debilidad puede controlar la fuerza" lo referencia pues tanto Po como tigresa son claro ejemplo de lo que esta frase significa, Po es suave y blando, tigresa dura y radical, fue Po el primero en hacer que tigresa abriera su corazón a los ****demás, "La suavidad puede controlar la dureza...", desde la primera película puedes ver que ambos pasan por un desarrollo similar, un desarrollo para hacerse fuertes para ser aceptados por los demás, tigresa busca ser aceptada por su padre, shifu, y Po busca ser aceptado por el mundo como un héroe no como un simple panda, esto se puede ver muy bien en la primera película, cuando tigresa espía la conversación de shifu con Po donde este ultimo le dice el por que no se rindió, ahí te das cuenta que tigresa sabe lo que él siente, la determinación de hacerse fuerte, desde ahí surge un fuerte lazo entre los dos. uno de ****comprensión.**

**2- me inspire en una historia muy similar que yo viví hace unos años, una de las chicas de la que yo me enamore era ciega de nacimiento, y usualmente era molestada por gente... indeseable, yo detestando eso me comprometí a ser su "guardaespaldas" por así decirlo y termine siendo su novio por tres años hasta que nos separamos (ella se marcho a vivir a florida), ciertamente me inspire mucho en esta historia por las vivencias que tuve con ella, y el disco "Notes on a Dream" que fue uno de los regalos que ella me dio, me ayudo también a crear esta historia.**

**3- con el tiempo y el pasar de lo años me he llegado a identificar con muchas películas, no solo de ****animación, como karate kid, película con la que identifico mucho, o Fearless, donde aparece Jet li, y con la cual también me identifico muchísimo pues una parte de mi vida es muy similar a esta película, el obtener respeto atravez de la pelea o la lucha. ciertamente Po y tigresa me recuerdan mucho a mi, yo también fui como Po en mi infancia, solo que yo soy de baja estatura y bastante delgado, por ello muchos me han tachado de débil, y tuve que encontrar mi propia fuerza, entrenándome a mi mismo cosa que hasta la fecha realizo, es ahí donde me comparo con tigresa, pues ella entrena tan duro que simplemente ya no siente nada, su carácter es serio y frió y eso a sucedido conmigo, yo soy muy... frió con la gente, poco emocional, aunque incluso mi padre suele burlarse al decirme que por mas que finja dureza soy muy sentimental, algo que no suelo negar, solo soy algo desconfiado.**

**Espero haya contestado tus dudas y también algunas de los demás lectores, nos vemos**

**Yalia sofia:****Me halagas tanto con tus comentarios, y descuida esas escenas cariñosas y románticas volverán muy pronto, te lo aseguro, por cierto lamento haberme tardado tanto, muchos problemas en mi vida que tuve que solucionar de una vez, a un alto costo, pero en fin esa es otra historia, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo, te mando un saludo.**

**geraldCullenBlack: hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, tantas cosas por revelarte que creo que un día terminare por decirte y revelarte todos los secretos de esta historia, pero sera mejor irte revelando todo poco a poco, conforme pase el tiempo, no sabes cuanto espero siempre tus reviews, ver que tan acertadas son tus conclusiones, que tan cerca me pisas los talones, que tanto puedes ver atrevas de mis letras que simplemente es fascinante. Tai es un personaje que pronto mostrara su historia, y tienes razón, esta muy relacionada con Jen y su familia, también aparecerán nuevos personajes que también tendrán una fuerte relación con el pasado, en cuanto a la adivina, créeme que ella sabe todo lo que pasara, y sera un personaje mas que vital, se podría decir que ni siquiera Tai podrá con ella, después de todo si Po pudo ver atravez de la pantera ella vera aun mas profundo dentro de Tai y también vera lo que el futuro les aguarda a Po y tigresa. Te mando un beso y un abrazo también, esperando que el capitulo te haya gustado, y yo vuelvo a estudiar calculo, espero verte por aquí muy pronto.**

**MizarW: te agradezco que respondieras mis preguntas, ya he planeado la duración de esta historia, y aun faltan muchas cosas por revelar, durara un buen rato eso te lo puedo asegurar. espero te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos.**

**BlackRose-IMZ: un gran honor recibir reviews tuyos, en especial una respuesta a mi pregunta, respondiendo tu duda, no pienso matar a ninguno de los tres, quizá si a alguien mas pero no a ellos tres, solo quería ponerlos en presión, principalmente hacer que Jen muestre su poder, sera vital después de todo para lo que seguirá, pues Jen debe descubrir quien es y como debe usar su poder, en cuanto a tigresa y Po era para mostrar que ninguno de los dos se rendiría ante la adversidad, sus heridas ahora son marcas, simples recuerdos, una forma de forjar el lazo que se había roto entre los dos, las heridas cierran, y tigresa tenia que ver que debe ser mas fuerte para proteger a los que ama. espero verte seguido por aquí, eres mas que bienvenida, me da gusto ver tus comentarios.  
**

**Nirvanax: lamento haber tardado tanto, pero aquí esta, por cierto, en cuanto a los celos, eso esta por llegar a verse, muy pronto. te mando un saludo y espero nunca te canses de esta historia.**

**vero: veras que ambos se aprecian tanto que el hecho de hacerse daño entre ellos seria una terrible idea, algo impensable para los dos, te mando un saludo y espero disfrutaras el capitulo.**

**fanatico z: una disculpa por tardar tanto, pero finalmente lo termine, gracias por considerarme un gran escritor, yo aun me siento un novato, por cierto, que genial que continuaras escribiendo, me ha encantado la segunda parte de Kung fu school, te deseo suerte y todo lo mejor, nos vemos.**


End file.
